In the bleak midwinter
by Blackcatn2
Summary: Charlotte Hawthorne has worked for several years as the Shelby's no nonsense accountant. Before the outbreak of WW1 she was stepping out with Thomas Shelby, now though it feels like he can barely look at her since he returned. A re telling of season one onwards with an OC will be slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

In the bleak midwinter, frosty wind made moan,

Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone;

Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow,

In the bleak midwinter, long ago.

Part 1 - 1919

The slamming open of the door pulled Charlotte out of her work as she sighed, rubbing her eyes. She hears loud drunken voices, attempting to be quiet, as they stumble around next door. Thankful her task is almost complete, Charlotte finishes her final total column then puts her pen down, relief flooding through her at the thought of going home and falling into bed. Getting up she feels her back muscles protest at her movement after hours spent hunched over at the desk. The voices in the next room are still attempting to be quiet but failing in their drunk state, she could hear Arthur loudly boasting, while John was chatting away. Charlotte turns down the oil lamp extinguishing the flame as she picked up the account book.

Opening the office door Charlotte ensures she makes enough noise so as to not to alarm the men in the next room as she walks into the Shelby's front room.

"Lottie, come in have a drink." Arthur greeted without turning around as he grabbed another glass and poured out a generous measure of whiskey handing it to Charlotte.

"What you doing here still Lottie?" John asked holding out his own glass for a refill, Arthur filled his glass spilling whiskey on the floor in the process something which Charlotte knew the so far quiet Shelby brother was watching with interest.

Charlotte takes in the three Shelby brothers. Arthur and John both look several sheets to the wind, suits dishevelled from their time at the pub Tommy looks slightly more put together but Charlotte knows he will be far from sober. Taking the glass Arthur offered her Charlotte answers "Getting the books ready for tomorrow. One of us has to do the work around here." She sips the whiskey feeling the liquid burn down her throat.

"That's what we pay you for Lottie." John retorted spilling some of his whiskey as he gestured with his glass to Charlotte.

'"Lucky, then, that I do the books so I know I'm worth every penny that you pay me." She retorts downing the rest of her drink. Turning to the thus far silent brother, Charlotte holds out the current account book which he takes, his piercing blue eyes watching her carefully. A lesser person would crack under the intensity of Thomas Shelby's analysing look but Charlotte Hawthorne at 27 has grown accustomed to this stare, her tiredness however forces her to break their stalemate first. "I should be off if we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I will walk you back." Tommy says finally breaking his silence he places the book on the table in front of him not bothering to check her work. He stands up putting his own glass down grabbing his hat as Charlotte grabs her own coat and hat off the coat pegs.

"Don't stay up too late." She calls to Arthur and John as they walk out the door, Charlotte vaguely hears the two other Shelby brothers grunt in response from the kitchen. Charlotte and Tommy walk in comfortable silence down Watery Lane towards Charlotte's home on Great Barr Street, the normally busy roads quiet at this hour.

Tommy doesn't look at Charlotte as they walk along, knowing he must have something on his mind Charlotte eventually prompts. "You gonna tell me what your problem is with Arthur?"

Tommy ignores her comment, asking his own question instead. "The books all in order?"

"You mean are you making money quicker than Arthur can drink it away, then yes the books are in order." Charlotte hesitates on the last part of her sentence, something she knows Tommy will pick up on.

"But?" He asks finally looking at Charlotte.

"If you don't start making more money and current spending continues then you'll be broke in six months. Times are hard people dont wanna gamble at the moment."

Tommy looks thoughtful before answering. "Sounds like we need a stroke of luck." Tommy took out his cigarette case taking one out.

"More than a stroke. I know you're planning something Arthur won't like."

"'What makes you say that?" He said placing the cigarette in his mouth.

"I know you Thomas Shelby." Charlotte looks at him as she says this to see if he reacts, finding his face as impassive as ever, she looks away as he lights his cigarette. They walk in silence for another minute eventually arriving at Charlotte's door, before she can open the door Tommy grabs her arm gently turning Charlotte to face him.

With his free hand he removes his cigarette. "What would you suggest then?"

"There's a girl in the Chinese quarter they call a witch she will give you your stroke of luck."

"Arthur won't be happy if I go against orders." Charlotte notices Tommy watching her reading her reaction to his plan.

"I'm sure Arthur will be too drunk to realise." She eventually answers. Tommy doesn't say anything taking another puff on his cigarette as Charlotte finally opens her door. "Night Tommy, I'll see you in morning."

"Sweet dreams Charlotte."

Charlotte undresses quickly falling into a restless sleep with dreams of horses, magic and bewitching blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

Charlotte woke up late the next morning her body protesting the lack of sleep after her late night balancing the books. Throwing her covers off Charlotte jumps out of bed splashing cold water on her face before dressing quickly in her second best dress and brushing her brunette locks putting them into her customary up do of a bun with its two ornate looking hair combs. In no time at all she was rushing back to 6 Watery Lane the smell of Sulphur from the iron works already thick in the air. Knocking on the door Finn the youngest Shelby opens it on her second knock greeting her as he does so. "Lottie."

Charlotte takes in Finn's smart suit thinking how he looks like a young Tommy or John that thought causes her a stab of pain and she decides to focus on the task at hand. "Morning Finn, they up?"

From the kitchen she hears Polly call "Is that Lottie? I got her toast ready."

Walking into the kitchen Charlotte takes off her coat and hat greeting Polly the matriarch of the Shelby family as she does so.

"You shouldn't have stayed so late last night." Polly says as she places a plate in front of her with two slices of toasted bread. Charlotte spreads both with jam and takes a bite out of a slice.

Once she had finished chewing she answers "Books are balanced though ready for today."

"You should let them do it if they are so eager to cut us out." Polly says still rushing around the kitchen preparing food for John's kids. A cup of tea is placed before Charlotte.

"It's ok, it's my job."

Polly doesn't reply instead sitting down opposite Charlotte smoking while she drinks her own tea lost in thought about the day ahead flicking ash into the already full ashtray she says. "Just remember it will only be your job until they find a man able to understand the numbers."

"You getting all suffragette on me Poll?" Charlotte teases having another bite of her toast.

"I'm just worried is all. They come back and think they know what's what."

"Luckily we are still around to steer them in the right direction then." Charlotte hears footsteps and excited voices behind her and doesn't turn knowing its John and his brood of kids. "You'd be lost without us wouldn't you John?" Charlotte doesn't complain as John steals her second slice of toast in their regular morning ritual.

"Yeah whose toast would I steal?"

Polly rolls her eyes at his antics jumping out of her chair and starting to serve up breakfast for the children who crowd around the table.

"Lot Lot." Martha, John's youngest calls excitedly from her father's arms her small arms reaching for the woman sat at the table.

Charlotte holds out her arms taking Martha from John letting the toddler sit on her lap feeding her spoonfuls of the porridge Polly places in front of her. John remains standing while Finn, Jack and the twins Andrew and Joe eat their own porridge.

John finishes his stolen toast before pronouncing "You're gonna be late for work Lottie." He walks over to the double doors opening them onto the already busy betting shop. Charlotte follows him giving Polly an apologetic as she hands over Martha and picks up her tea cup before walking into the shop.

Several members of the gang were rushing around getting the shop ready. "Two minutes boys." Arthur says from the middle of the organised chaos checking his watch with one hand the other holding a bottle of whiskey.

Charlotte keeps her face impassive at Arthur drinking so early in the day and takes her seat in her office finding the book she balanced last night on her desk with a note from Tommy. _Will find the stroke of luck._ Charlotte screws the note up and throws it in the bin knowing Arthur will not be happy. She hears the doors to the betting shop open and the first few customers trickle in as she sits down and starts working finding peace in the numbers.

It was a couple of hours later while Charlotte is on the main floor checking a book with Scudboat that Jack runs into the shop followed by Finn. "Dad your never guess what uncle Tommy did!" he called excitedly.

John who is stood with Arthur by the main blackboard talking seems disinterested in what Jack has to say, but John decides to humour his son when Jack repeats his question. "What's that son?"

"He got a Chinese witch did the powder trick to bless the 'orse now everyone knows he is gonna be a winner." Finn says before Jack gets to tell his farther the news. Jack pouts at Finn, while Charlotte quickly pretends to look engrossed in the book while she and Scudboat both wait for Arthur's reaction, they were not disappointed when they heard his roar of rage.

"What did you fucking say?!" The few customers who had been placing their bets in the shop quickly rush out not wanting to bear witness to Arthur's tantrum. "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?!" Arthur repeats himself more loudly this time his anger directed at the two young blinders.

Charlotte says nothing as she watches John step forward placing a hand on his brother's arm stopping him. "Leave them Arthur they are just the messengers."

"FUCKING TOMMY, THINKS HE RUNS THIS FAMILY. THINKS HE CAN FIX RACES LIKE BILLY FUCKING KIMBER."

John doesn't remove his hand from Arthurs arm trying to calm him down he says. "Let's go get a drink in your office and when Tommy shows his face later you can yell at him yeah?"

Arthur looks at John for a moment swaying slightly from the whiskey he has already drank that morning. Everyone in the shop silently holds their breath waiting for Arthur to calm down or start smashing stuff up. "Alright then." Arthur says shoulders slumping slightly in defeat. She waits until John has ushered Arthur into his office and closed the door behind him before she lets out the breathe she was holding and escapes to her own office.

Charlotte is not surprised when a while later Arthur stumbles into her office the smell of whiskey wafting in with him as he slams the door behind him.

Hitting his fists on the table he growls "What did he tell you?"

Charlotte looks up from her book meeting Arthurs gaze. "I know as much as you Arthur."

"Bullshit." He shouts smashing his fists on the table again. Outside the office Charlotte can see several members of the peaky blinders looking into the office anxiously.

Charlotte raises an eyebrow at Arthur's behaviour hoping that no one interrupts them and sets Arthur off on a rampage. She remains silent knowing Arthur needs to have his rant.

"I know he talks to you. WHAT DOES HE SAY?"

Scared of Arthur's actions Charlotte puts down her pen and stands up knowing she needs to choose her next words carefully to calm Arthur down.

"He doesn't tell me anything Arthur not since he got home, not since…."Charlotte trails off that train of thought knowing Arthur will calm down with the implication of those words. "I know what he is thinking just as much as you do."

Just as she hoped Arthur softens at her words his anger quickly disappearing. "Lottie, I."

"Arthur the day I know what Tommy Shelby is thinking is the day I run off with the Lee's to tell fortunes."

Arthur snorts at her suggestions "I'm sorry Lottie."

"It's ok Arthur. I'm gonna get back to work and so should you, it's a big day."

Arthur walks out the office closing the door respectfully on his way out, Charlotte sits down glad in his drunken state he didn't realise how much he had scared her. She feels bad deceiving Arthur but it is clear to her in the numbers that Arthur is running the family business into the ground with his drinking and his temper. Let Tommy deal with his family's mess Charlotte thinks picking up her pen once more.

It was getting late when Charlotte sees Tommy walk into the shop he doesn't come into her office instead Charlotte gives him a warning glare as he walks past summoned into Arthur's office.

She attempts to finish her work as she hears Arthur shouting at Tommy and then Tommy walking back out of the shop while Arthur yells after him that there will be a family meeting later.

The office goes quiet again and Charlotte is packing up when she feels someone watching her. John lounges in the door way chewing on a cocktail stick which is his method of giving up smoking, his arms crossed relaxed despite the day's drama. Charlotte smiles in greeting. "Come to save me from work John?"

"Always Lottie. It's dinner time let me walk you back to Great Barr Street."

From his tone and stare Charlotte realises that John must need to talk. "I'm ready now if you are." She finished straitening a pile of paper work that she will deal with the next day before turning off her lamp once again and walking out the office.

The door to 6 Watery Lane has barely closed behind them when John asks what has obviously been on his mind all afternoon "Do you know what's bothering Tommy?"

"If I had a pound for every time someone asked me that question I wouldn't need to work anymore, I tell you that John." Charlotte senses John's lack of satisfaction with her answer and so tries again. "I don't know what's wrong with Tommy, you know he doesn't talk to me like that anymore not since the war."

"But today with Arthur."

"Tommy would never do anything to harm the family John, he only wants what is best for everyone."

"I know that but..."

Charlotte interrupts him again. "Tommy has always been good at reading situations and playing his cards when the time is right. I am sure he as a reason for talking to Arthur that way." Feeling the need to lighten the mood Charlotte changes track. "Now enough talk about that moody git, tell me about your new lady."

"How did you know?" John asks surprised

"We went to school together John. Now we go to the same bath house."

John stops walking forcing Charlotte to slow down and turn to look at him. "Promise you won't tell anyone. Not Polly or Ada and especially Tommy."

Sensing his distress Charlotte smiles encouragingly. "You have my word John."

John doesn't start walking again one hand playing with his watch while he refuses to meet Charlotte's eye. "And you don't judge me? Don't think it's too soon?"

"You know I loved Martha, John she was a good friend like a sister to me. I am sure she would want you and the kids to be happy. As for what they might say, they forgot times were tough Lizzie did what many girls did, shit if things had been different I would have done the same John." Charlotte is surprised when John hugs her close.

"Thanks Lottie" He whispers in her ear before quickly letting her go and walking on Charlotte follows him and they finish the remaining walk in silence with John donning his cap to her as he walks away to put the kids to bed.

XXXXX

The next few days are uneventful for Charlotte as she works through balancing the books again after the influx of bets on Monaghan Boy. She sees little of Tommy which is probably for the best if Arthur is to believe she knows nothing about Tommy's 's the next Saturday Charlotte and Ada are walking back to Small Heath having gone window shopping in town while the football was on when they spot Tommy running out the Shelby house towards the Garrison.

"Where is the fire Tommy?" Ada calls after her brother.

"It's Arthur, the cops pinched him and messed him up bad."

The two women wasted no time in running into the Shelby house finding Arthur sat on one of the hard-backed chairs face a mess while he groans in pain. John and Polly are fussing about as Ada and Charlotte both take off their coats, Ada quickly rushing to boil water on the open fire while Charlotte inspects his cuts.

"John, wipe the blood out of his eye." Ada says ignoring Charlotte's inspection.

"Since when did you give orders?" Grumbles John.

Ada squeezes a cloth while answering. "I'm a trained nurse." Causing both Charlotte and Polly to roll their eyes at each other.

From his chair Arthur groans "Don't make me laugh, it hurts my face."

"I bloody am."

"You went to one first aid class in the church hall and got thrown out for giggling, Charlottes a trained nurse." John points out.

"Perhaps I should take over then." Charlotte says taking the cloth from Ada's hand and cleaning Arthur's cuts properly.

"Not before learning how to stop somebody from choking." Ada replies not bothered that Charlotte had taken over.

"I'm not choking."

"You will be when I wrap this cloth round your neck."

The door swung open as Thomas entered carrying the rum, Ada, John and Polly watch as he quietly unscrews the lid grabs a cloth and soaks it in the rum. His battle field training kicking in as he stands next to Charlotte and applies the spirit to the worst of Arthur's wounds. Arthur hisses at the pain as Charlotte moves onto strapping his thumb with tape while Tommy watches on approvingly.

"He said Mr Churchill sent him to Birmingham. National interest, he said. He said there'd been a robbery. " Arthur takes a sip of the rum.

John and Ada miss the look Polly sharply glares at Thomas in response to Arthur's revelation. Thomas steps back, not reacting to Arthur's words or Polly's stare.

Finishing his sip Arthur continues "He said he wants us to help him."

"We don't help coppers"' John said his anger evident in his tone.

Turning to Tommy Arthur says "He knew all about our war records. He said we're patriots like him."

Charlotte soaks another cloth and begins to clean Arthur's other wounds. "He said he wants us to be his eyes and ears. I told him we'd have a family meeting and a vote." Arthur stares at Tommy taking another sip while his words sink in.

"Why not? We have no truck with communists. Or Fenians." No one responds to Arthur as he continues to stare at Tommy. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Lottie, Polly, what is wrong with him lately?"

Charlotte doesn't answer her expression turning sad while Polly peers at Thomas for a moment.

"If I knew, I'd buy the cure from Compton's Chemists." Polly says hoping to lighten the mood.

Tommy turns and grabs his coat calling out. "Arthur, you're broken up pretty bad." As he pulls his coat on leaving.

Arthur growls trying to stand up as Charlotte turns to the stove keeping her hands busy as Polly calls out to Tommy.

John comes and stands next to Charlotte by the fire.

"No one blames you. He just needs time Lottie."

Throwing the bloody cloth into the water Charlotte replies "I know. I should get going."

"Lottie love thanks for looking after me." Arthur hisses drinking more rum.

"Tis not a problem Arthur. Can't let them ruin your pretty face now." Charlotte takes her coat from Polly who gives her a searching look Polly seems unsatisfied with what she sees as she hugs Charlotte close before letting her go.

Charlotte closes the door behind her to a chorus of goodnights from the assembled Shelby's taking a deep breathe she begins the walk home alone with her thoughts of another crazy week with the Shelby's.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all those people who reviewed and liked chapter one. It is nice knowing people are enjoying this story. Hopefully chapter three shouldn't be far behind this one as I broke the original chapter two up. A huge thanks goes to Shortie-M for beta reading this and offering the best suggestions.

Chapter 2

It was a Thursday afternoon and the betting shop was dead. Charlotte wasn't surprised that the shop was so quiet, Friday was pay day and when they did most of their business. The click of Polly's boots was the only thing to break the silence as Charlotte sat at her desk, head once again buried in an accounts book. Hearing Polly's boots go quiet Charlotte looked up.

"Did ya hear about the new bar maid at The Garrison?" Polly asked leaning against the door frame as she took a drag from her cigarette acting nonchalant despite the fact Charlotte knew Polly was probably bursting to tell her something.

"Should I have?" Charlotte said putting her pen down, resting her left arm on the desk, as she began rubbing her temple. She knew Polly was trying to make a point but was too frustrated by her work to bite.

"They say she is pretty as a peach, much too fine to be pulling pints round here." Polly gestures around herself with her cigarette dropping some ash as she does so.

Charlotte stopped massaging her temple thinking about Polly's words. "What she doin here then?" Charlotte questioned, eyes narrowing on the older woman. During the war Charlotte had learnt to never trust a convenient happenstance and if the new bar maid really was so good looking she had to question what was the attraction of Small Heath and The Garrison when there are much better pubs elsewhere in the city.

Polly's eyes lit up as she watched Charlotte finally rise to her bait. "That's my thought exactly."

"You know what Poll. Suddenly I feel like a rather large gin, care to join?" Charlotte stood making no pretence of sorting anything on her desk, instead hurriedly grabbing her coat.

"Excellent idea. Ill grab my coat." Polly called already walking back into the kitchen of the main house.

The two women walked arm in arm up Watery Lane to The Garrison several men tapping their caps in respect as they passed. Outside the pub they found Lilly and Sally in their usual spot hoping to tempt men as they left the pub. "Afternoon girls." Polly greeted the two prostitutes.

Charlotte had always liked Lily and Sally, the two women had done odd jobs for Polly and the peaky blinders during the war, but with peace and the men home they were both back on the game. "How's business going?" Charlotte asked knowing not all men had come back as gentle as they had left.

"It's starting to pick up, Lottie. Thanks for the money for the kids clothes, I'll pay ya back soon, I promise." Lilly stammered nervously as she stood up straight from her casual lean against the pub wall.

Charlotte put her right hand up resting it on the other woman's arms hoping to calm her down. "Nonsense you don't need ta pay us back Lilly. We all look after each other."

Polly took out her cigarette case offering one to each of the women, they both took one and Polly then offered her lighter to them after lighting her own. "Know anything about the new bar maid?" Polly asked once Lilly had taken a puff visibly calming.

"Names Grace. She works hard but asks a lot of questions," Sally supplied. All four women shared a look. Asking questions was never a good sign in Small Heath, adding to that Polly's earlier comment about her good looks and Charlotte took felt a sense of distrust towards the new bar maid.

"Says she worked in a pub in Dublin but that's a load of shit. My Michael is from them parts still has family there, says he has never 'eard of it before." Lilly added.

Charlotte took a second to process this information before saying, "You ladies pick up anything else interesting let us know."

"Make sure its us though, keep this as women's business." Polly added.

"Probably for the best." Sally agreed.

Polly gave each woman a few pennies for their troubles.

Walking through the double doors of The Garrison they found the pub much like the betting shop, quiet. The two women walked over to the bar where Grace stood cleaning a beer glass, a pile of clean glasses on her left and wet glasses on her right. If she knew who they were she didn't show it. Charlotte took a moment to take in the other woman. She was slim like Charlotte, her skin clear but her hair was shoulder length and blonde while Charlotte's reached half way down her back and was brunette.

"What can I get you two ladies?" Grace asked putting the pint glass and the cloth down. Her accent threw Charlotte slightly not expecting a single Irish woman to find much cause to live in Small Heath.

"Bring a bottle of gin and three glasses over." Polly instructed as she put some coins on the counter which would more than cover the cost of the bottle. They then both sat down at a table on the other side of the bar where they could watch Grace prepare their drinks.

As Charlotte watched Grace move about behind the bar Polly continued to puff on her cigarette before asking. "I don't suppose you know where our Ada is running off to?"

"Now you know that even if I did know who she was seeing, which I don't, as woman should have some secrets."

"Some secrets?" Polly questioned smiling at the younger woman.

They paused their conversation as Grace walks over with a bottle of gin and three glasses. "Here you go."

"Ta." Charlotte said taking the bottle and pouring gin into each of the three glasses.

Before Grace could walk away Polly gestured with her cigarette at an empty seat. "Take a seat. Grace is it?"

"I shouldn't I'm working." Grace protested, looking around for someone to help her. The few people in the pub looked the other way while Polly smirked triumphantly.

"Now I don't think any man in here will dare say anything to you having a quick break."

"Here have a drink with us. I'm Charlotte and this is Polly," Charlotte introduced handing Grace a glass while she reluctantly sat down.

After Grace had taken a sip, wincing slightly at the gin Charlotte asked, "Tell us about yourself Grace."

"Not much to tell really I'm from Ireland and I am here now." Charlotte noted Grace's knuckles turning white from her grip on the glass as she took another sip.

Polly took a mouthful of her own drink before enquiring. "What exactly is it you are doing here Grace?"

"Working."

Wanting to antagonise the barmaid into giving a more detailed answer Charlotte asked "Are you a whore?"

"Are you?" Grace quipped turning to Charlotte.

She laughed at the barmaid's response saying "I don't think any of these clowns could afford either of us." As she rose her glass and gestured to herself and Polly.

"What about Tommy Shelby?" Grace asked obviously trying to rattle Charlotte as she took another drink not winching at the gin this time.

Charlotte lent back in her chair watching Grace wondering what the bar maid was hiding while Polly looked between the two women with interest. "What about him?" She answered finally.

"I hear you both work for him." Grace countered gaining confidence.

"Now you make us sound like whores." Polly said before Charlotte could answer.

Placing her glass on the table Grace seemed to sense she had over stepped a mark. "I didn't mean no disrespect."

"Perhaps not," Charlotte said filling up Grace's and her own glasses again. "Where did you work before you arrived in Small Heath?"

"I worked in a pub in Dublin." Grace picked up her glass again taking a larger mouthful of gin.

"You didn't mind the troubles?" Polly probed.

Charlotte notices Grace flinch at this statement taking another large sip of gin. "I minded them enough to keep out of them."

"What made you decide to move to Small Heath then?" Polly carried on probing.

Charlotte took a large gulp of her own drink as Grace did the same before answering Polly. "I heard its somewhere people can get lost."

Charlotte knocked back her whole glass of gin before she said. "You're not wrong there. People do get lost here especially if you're not careful."

Grace obviously mindful of Charlotte's threat answered. "I should get back to work."

"You should, we've taken up enough of your time," Polly said dismissing the girl with a wave of her hand.

Grace stood up and downed the rest of her drink before asking, "Did I pass your test then?"

Polly looked at Charlotte eyebrow raised at the boldness of the barmaid. "Test?" Charlotte questioned.

"That's what this was wasn't it?" Grace's appeared to lose her initial boldness under Polly and Charlotte's searching stares.

"I wouldn't call it a test. More that round here us women have to stick together." Charlotte states smiling at the bar maid in a way that would be described anything but friendly.

"Harry will want to know why I was sat talking." Grace uttered walking briskly away from the other woman.

The two women sat there for a moment watching the bar maid disappear into the back room. Polly poured herself another gin, downing it in one mouthful before standing up. "We should go."

"Okay I need to finish some work anyway," Charlotte agreed, following Polly out the door. Harry who had obviously been watching the whole exchange nodded to them as they left. Charlotte inclined her head to show Harry they weren't displeased at the exchange with his new bar maid.

"I don't like her," Charlotte said as they walked out the pub.

"Neither do I," Polly agreed.

"She's hiding something."

Polly mmmed in agreement as they made their way back to Watery Lane.

XXXXXXXX

Friday evening found Charlotte sat finalising the books after pay day, her head was spinning from hours of looking at numbers. She was therefore less than impressed when Tommy waltzed into her office without a word of greeting. She glanced up from the accounts book and watched him deposit himself in the chair opposite her desk, unfolding the evening dispatch as he did so. Charlotte carried on working in silence knowing Tommy was waiting for her to talk, this being their Friday routine since he came back from France. She let him wait making a show of finishing the total on one page and moving onto the next before casually breaking the silence. "Grace is pretty."

Tommy ignored her comment pretending to read the paper. Charlotte rolled her eyes at his behaviour and had turned her attention back to the accounts book when Tommy announced, "I need to kill Danny Whizz-Bang."

Caught off guard she exclaimed, "What the fuck Tommy?"

Satisfied that his news had managed to ruffle her he repeated. "I need to kill Danny Whizz-Bang." Tommy folded his paper placing it on Charlotte's desk.

"Is there a reason why?" She enquired her face and voice betraying her shock, as she subconsciously began to play with her pen.

Tommy took his cigarette case out, procuring a cigarette from within, he tapped it three times on the front of the case before stating, "Besides the madness?"

"He is a man Tommy, not a horse, you can't just put him down for being mad. What has he done?" Charlotte snapped as Tommy lit his cigarette, she glared at him demanding an answer as he took a drag.

"He killed one of the Italians." He replied finally exhaling smoke.

"Shit." She uttered, realising she had been toying with her pen while they had been speaking she placed it on the desk.

"They have agreed not to start a turf war, if I get rid of him."

"Does Arthur know?" Tommy raised an eyebrow at her question. "Right. But you're not actually going to kill Danny, are you Tommy?"

"The Italians want blood."

Charlotte began nervously playing with the pen again, thinking. "I was thinking the other day we could do with a man in London, to pass on the chatter from the pubs like." She mussed out loud.

Tommy considered her plan, flicking ash from his cigarette into the ash tray Charlotte kept on her desk for him, while he thought. "I could get Charlie to ferry him down." He answered, seemingly agreeing with her suggestion.

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement, then paused awkwardly saying. "We can't keep this from Arthur though."

"Of course, Arthur is head of the family." Charlotte narrowed her eyes suspicious by how quickly Tommy had agreed to the last part of their plan.

Tommy kept his face blank as he took another drag of his cigarette. She felt him watch her nervously play with the pen on her desk, as she considered how best to approach her next topic. "What about those guns you think I don't know about?"

He didn't immediately answer watching her carefully as he took another puff of his cigarette before stubbing out the end. "Polly?"

"My own intuition, guns go missing from the BSA that new copper shows up and pinches Arthur, pretty bar maid prances into town. It all connected." As she said each point she counted it on her left hand, feeling more confidant having explained her theory.

Tommy ignored her argument barking, "The guns are not your concern," his tone warning.

Charlotte felt instantly annoyed at his tone and lack of response to her speculation about the new bar maid. "I am your accountant, if there is a profit to be made, they are."

"We can't sell them." He answered quickly, clearly annoyed with her suggestion.

Charlotte looked Tommy in the eye as she replied, "Obviously, but not all profit is made in cash."

Tommy considered her words. "We could use them as leverage." He agreed.

"Where are you going to stash them in the meantime? They can't stay at Charlie's yard forever." She pointed out as she leaned back in her chair, attempting to get comfortable.

"Danny whizz bang will need a grave to make it look convincing."

"A grieving widow will help misdirect people." She mussed aloud, mind racing with numbers and possibilities as she considered who they would need to pay off to help. "You'll need to get your hands dirty or find two men you trust to help you shift them."

"No." Tommy said shaking his head, before continuing. "We keep this quiet, the less people know the location the better."

"What are you thinking?" she enquired as she rested her arm on the back of the chair.

"You got your hands messy before." Tommy responded face blank as always.

Charlotte knew there was no point in arguing that Tommy should use someone stronger to help him move the guns. His mind obviously made up. Sighing she asked, "When we doing this?"

"Full moon wanes tomorrow we can move them from Charlie's yard then." Tommy watched her carefully before adding. "You know I trust you."

"Do you?"

Tommy gifted her with one of his now rare smiles saying, "Always." As she returned his smile, Tommy picked up the evening dispatch again, opening the paper near the back where the horse racing information was.

Sensing the subject was closed Charlotte picked up her pen intending to go back to work when she realised Tommy had distracted her from her original thought. She made a show of beginning her work again before saying. "Are you going to carry on pretending that half of Small Heath are not talking about you and Grace."

Tommy looked over the top of his paper as he asked. "Back to the bar maid again?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about then." She snapped annoyed and hurt by his obvious refusal to acknowledge his interest in the bar maid.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders trying to appear unconcerned with her words. "People talk a lot. It's harmless enough." His gaze met Charlotte's, cold blue eyes meeting softer blue over the top of the newspaper. "Lottie…I" He began.

Charlotte saw a look of tenderness pass over Tommy's face, fearful of what he might say next she interrupted him retorting. "If that's how you wanna play it Tommy be careful. As she is lying about working in Dublin." Before pointing a finger at him warningly. "And she is much to pretty to **just** walk into The Garrison"

Tommy jumped out of the chair folding the paper and shoving it under his arm as he moved towards the door. He turned before stepping out of the room saying, "Jealousy was never attractive on you Charlotte."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself knowing Tommy was baiting her she called after him as he left her office. "So I am supposed to be jealous then, Tommy?"


	3. Chapter 3

The second part of chapter two and I feel like we are getting somewhere. Huge thanks once again go to Shortie-M for helping to beta read this.

Chapter 3

It was on a cold moonless night that Charlotte and Tommy had put their plan into action, shifting heavy boxes into the newly dug grave of Danny Whizz-Bang. Apart from their late night rendezvous another week passed uneventfully for the citizens of Small Heath. John had asked Charlotte if she would look after his kids while the brothers went to the fair and she had happily agreed. Which is why early the next Saturday Charlotte found herself let into John's house.

"You need anything, Polly said she would give you a hand," John said, as he played with the rim of his hat checking the razor blade hidden there.

"It's not a problem John," Charlotte replied, taking her coat off and placing her basket of groceries down on the floor.

"Thanks for this Lottie."

"Tis alright John, now get going you don't wanna be late and piss off Tommy."

"I suppose not. Would be a long drive otherwise." John chuckled as he opened the door.

"Have fun, John."

"You too, Lottie." John said with a wink as he closed the door behind him.

Charlotte sighed wondering if she had done the right thing agreeing to look after John's children who had only got wilder as they grew older. She boiled a kettle for tea then sat and made herself comfortable reading while waiting for said children to wake. It wasn't much later the sound of Martha's crying had Charlotte going upstairs, finding the youngest Shelby had wet herself.

Martha was happily splashing in the tub downstairs, when the boys awoke a half hour later.

"Dad gone?" Andrew asked.

"He has Andy. He will be back later though."

"What's for breakfast?" Joe questioned sniffing the air slightly in excitement.

"Let's see what I put on the stove shall we." Charlotte made a show of checking the food on the stove. "Looks like porridge and Bacon."

"Bacon." Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't tell Aunt Poll, she'll say I'm spoiling you." She said moving around John's small kitchen locating cutlery from a draw which she passed to Jack, before finding plates in a cupboard.

"We won't, we promise," Jack said as he helped Charlotte set the table as the twins eagerly agreed, both nodding their heads as they took their chairs.

Charlotte picked Martha up out the tub drying the toddler and dressing her while the boys ate.

A commotion in the street had the boys up out their chairs and staring out the windows curious. Charlotte walked over to peer out as well as Martha playing with her neck a chief as she did so. Seeing people rushing about Charlotte turned to the eldest boy saying. "Jack go find out what happening. Joe, Andrew finish your breakfast now." The twins dutifully sat at the table eating while they all listened to the shouting from outside. Charlotte took Jack's vacated chair, drinking another cup of tea while she bounced Martha on her lap.

A few minutes later Jack ran back into the house catching his breath he said, "Lottie, they're smashing up 'ouses on Great Barr Street."

Charlotte leapt out of her chair, worried about her own house. "Who are smashing up houses, Jack?" she asked the young boy.

"Coppers."

"Fuck. Come on boys you need to go find Aunt Poll while I check my house."

"Ok, Lottie," Joe called as the twins quickly put their shoes on and run out the door with Jack while Charlotte followed after them, having thrown on her coat and hat. Holding Martha she didn't bother to lock the door knowing John never bothered and no one would think to steal from a Shelby. Not that he has much. Charlotte quickly dismisses that thought and heads in the opposite direction of the three boys, heading instead to Great Barr Street.

Running around the corner that joined Watery Lane and Great Barr Street Charlotte saw chaos as children ran half dressed in the streets, as people's belongings were thrown out of windows. There was a swarm of coppers rounding people up while many residents stood around, watching in the street, unable to do anything. Charlotte spotted one of her neighbours Mrs Moore who was sat leaning on the worn bricks of her house a child on each knee, staring at the contents of her living room that was littered the street. "What happening Mrs Moore?" Charlotte puffed, catching her breath from running up Watery Lane carrying Martha, who was getting deceptively heavy.

"It's the fucking coppers, Lottie, looking for communists. Apparently the peaky blinders said they could search while they're at the fair."

Sensing the other woman's frustration Charlotte attempted to defend the peaky blinders. "Ya know that's a crock of shit."

"Perhaps but they aren't smashing up the garrison. You should check your house though." Mrs Moore nodded her head down the street and, Charlotte followed her gaze seeing several officers outside her house going through her belongings, Charlotte felt a rush of anger. She nodded her thanks to Mrs Moore before running briskly down the street, Martha thinking it's a game happily chatters away in her arms. Arriving at her house Charlotte winces finding two coppers going through her clothes on the road. Both men were tall and well built. Here for trouble, Charlotte thought.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Charlotte demanded of the two officers.

Not bothering to look up from his search one of the officers answered, "Looking for communist sympathisers by order of the inspector." His Irish accent giving him away as one of the new recruits from Belfast that Polly and Arthur had both warned Charlotte about.

"I doubt you will find them in my knickers, now leave my stuff be. I got nothing to hide," she snapped pointing at the two men.

The other copper stroked his moustache, as he stood up looking at Charlotte saying, "Orders are orders, Miss."

A third copper with a full beard walked out of Charlotte's front door holding a small locked wooden chest. "Looks like we might have found something, Gents." he announced, his accent thicker than the first ones.

Charlotte's eyes widened and her heart rate increased at the sight of the box in the man's arms. "Leave that, its private," She uttered trying to sound calm as Martha began fussing in her arms, picking up on her distress.

"Thought you said you haven't got nothing to hide?" The first copper asked, giving her a sinister smile that she'd seen on many a man before.

She glared at him her blues eyes shining with deviancy, showing she wasn't scared. "It's obviously nothing to do with communists."

"Open it and I'll be the judge of that," the third copper said unaffected by Charlotte's plea.

The second officer walked over to the third and inspected the box. "We can always break it open."

"NO!" Charlotte cried out stepping closer to the officers, her anger further upset Martha who began loudly crying.

"No?" the third officer mocked.

"Open it up, Love or I'm sure we could poke around in your knickers some more." The second copper leered at Charlotte, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'll never fuck a pig," Charlotte snapped, her anger causing her to blurt out the first thing that came into her mind.

"Well, we don't fuck whores," The first copper growled his accent thick, as Charlotte felt the sting from the back of his hand as it connected with her face. The pain caused her eyes to begin to well with tears, she quickly pushed the need to cry aside, thankful she managed to remain standing, as Martha begun screaming hysterically in her arms. A memory stirred in her mind she quickly dismisses that thought, instead focusing on the task at hand.

"Don't think there isn't more where that comes from. Now open the box Whore." the third copper ordered, shoving the box in Charlotte's face.

She was saved from further confrontation as footsteps running down the street distracted the officers. "What's all this?" Polly asked, as she ran over John's boys and Nipper with her. Two of the coppers backed off but the third holding the box stood his ground.

"Stay out of this Miss," he barked at Polly.

"Miss? Come now, boys, I'm sure we can reach some sort of agreement."

The first copper, feeling braver now he had moved out of immediate punching range queried in his thick accent, "What kind of agreement?"

"Tell you what I give you a pound, you leave the box and walk away."

"Pound each." The second copper bargained twiddling his moustache in glee. Polly opened her purse and gave each man a pound, the third dropped the box on the floor and Charlotte winched as it crashed to the ground, luckily not opening. The three men quickly walked away, not bothering to look behind them. Charlotte felt Polly take Martha from her arms, allowing her to pick up the wooden box cradling it close to her chest like she had with Martha in her arms.

"Come on Lottie, Let's go to Watery Lane. I'll send someone to clean up later. Boys." She commanded, Jack, Andrew and Joe followed silently, Joe running to hold Charlotte's hand which she squeezed reassuringly.

Charlotte placed the wooden box in the middle of the dining table running her fingers across its polished surface. She stopped her toying as Polly handed her a wet cloth, for the small cut the police officer had given her when he had back handed her.

"You must think I'm pathetic."

"No. I think you are one of the strongest women I know." Polly was walking around in the kitchen mixing ingredients together. "Don't go feeling sorry for yourself. Now drink this." She placed a glass in front of Charlotte who put the damp cloth down.

Glaring at the glass Charlotte asked, "What is it?"

"Never mind that." Polly waited till Charlotte had downed the glass grimacing at the bitter taste before she spoke again. "I think you did what any other woman would have done in the same situation and everyone would have seen that copper strike an innocent woman who was just trying to have some dignity."

She smiled weakly at the other woman winching at the pain that caused. "Thanks Poll."

"Now let's get you to bed."

"Bit early for that, Poll." She commented, raising an eyebrow confused.

"Perhaps but I want you in bed before you pass out."

"Pass out, Polly?!" she cried in shock as she looked between the older woman and the empty glass.

"You have barely been sleeping, Charlotte. Its time you got some rest."

"Polly where am I gonna…" Charlotte started to protest.

"You know your way around upstairs. Ill check on you in five you better be in that bed."

Realising she was fighting a losing battle Charlotte grabbed the wooden box and made her way upstairs. She wasn't sure which bed Polly had meant so she headed to Tommy's room the familiarity of it comforting her as she took off her shoes. She began to feel drowsier and gave up on taking off the rest of her clothes choosing instead to let her hair down as she fell backwards onto the pillows, breathing in the scent of Tommy off the sheets.

When Polly came up five minutes later she found Charlotte fast asleep on the bed snoring deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Her dream was troubled a mismatch of memories. A baby kept crying. One of the twins she remembered, Martha had been rocking him as Charlotte stood, staring numbly at the fire in the grate of six Watery Lane. It was Christmas time, they hadn't bothered with a tree that year. 1916 her mind supplied, in the bleak midwinter. She vaguely heard someone saying something, but it wasn't until she felt a hand on her arm and Polly stood in front of her taking her tea cup out of her hand that Charlotte was able to focus on the occupants of the room realising she was lost in her own thoughts again.

"Lottie, love, let's get you up to bed."

"I'm okay, Polly."

"Come on, love, I'll give you a hand."

She does not remember walking up the stairs, every night the same. _The tea will help you sleep,_ he had said. She's aware of Polly talking again. "I know it's not fair to ask this of you, Lottie, but I need you to lock these feelings away, just until the men get back. I need you Lottie. The business is falling apart and I'm not sure where to start with the books."

"What about Martha?" she asked, the voice not sounding like her own.

"You know Martha can't read, Lottie, also she has her hands full with all those kids. I need your help, Charlotte, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. I don't know who I can trust." Polly had sounded desperate. _But she never begs,_ she thought.

Charlotte doesn't remember if she answered Polly, but she remembers the pleading look the other woman had given her as she closed the door. The baby was crying again downstairs, he never stopped screaming. Eat, sleep, and repeat in the bleak midwinter. The external wounds heal, the internal still feel fresh.

It wasn't until a few weeks later she saw Harriet Cartwright slap Polly in the street that she really bothered to look at the other woman properly, both her and Martha look as tired as Charlotte.

"The business is falling part. I need you to lock these feelings away, just until the men get back."

The box had cost more than she would have liked, but it was sturdy and had a small key. All the letters, pictures, clothes where placed inside and locked away. She remembered walking into the shop that night claiming the corner office and opening one of the account books.

XXXXXX

A scrapping noise outside the room woke Charlotte up. She lay looking up at the ceiling for a moment, not being able to shake the memories off. Sitting up she turned and saw Tommy as he attempted to quietly close the door behind him.

"Tommy." She winced, speaking causing her split lip to throb.

Tommy walked back into the room as he realised he had woke her up. "Who did this?" he asked crossing the room in one stride, he sat on the bed his hand out and ready to cup Charlotte's face before he remembered himself and awkwardly dropped his hand to the bed.

"Who do you think? Some fucking pig. I should get going." " She moved to get out of the bed but Tommy's warm hand on her arm stopped her. "I'm sorry I'm in your bed I should go sort my stuff and…" Charlotte stopped babbling as she felt Tommy give in to his temptation, his hand cupping her face and tilting her head up so she was looking him in the eye.

"You've never apologised before for waking up in my bed," he said softly like he was talking to one of his horses.

"Things where simpler then," she softly replied turning her face away from his, unable to look him in the eye any longer.

Tommy didn't speak for a moment. Curious, Charlotte peaked a glance at him and saw his gaze was resting on the wooden box. He must have sensed she was looking at him as he said, "They were. Things can be simpler again."

"Can they?" Feeling how close Tommy had moved, she looked up at him again meeting his gaze as Tommy lent his head forward instead of answering. Her tummy fluttered in anticipation, her hand finding his on the bed sheet as she closed her eyes.

"Tommy, Tommy," Finn called as he ran through the door. Charlotte quickly removed her hand from Tommy's.

"WHAT?" Tommy snapped, as he turned and glared at his younger brother. She winced at the harshness of his tone but also felt frustrated at the interruption.

Finn took in the scene on the bed realising he had interrupted something. "Sorry Tommy, Charlie wanted to know what you wanted doing with the horse."

"I'll come along and help stable him. Run along and let Charlie know."

Finn quickly rushed out the room while Charlotte looked down at the blanket, her fingers tracing the rough material.

She could feel Tommy staring at her and refused to meet his gaze until she felt his fingers softly touching her face again. "I've got to go. I will come find you later though." Tommy smiled at her as he left the room making her heart flutter in a way it hadn't done so in a long time.

"Alright," she replied, remaining seated in Tommy's bed and left wondering what had just happened.

xxxxxxxx

Charlotte was helping Polly feed John's kids when Arthur stomped into the house. He looked at Charlotte's split lip, tutting slightly. "Wear it like a badge of honour, love, and if you ever see that copper again let me know and I'll show him what he gets for touching a peaky blinder woman."

She smiled at the eldest Shelby. "Ta, Arthur."

"Good lass, now Tommy says he needs the two of you outside in the next 'alf hour."

"Why? What's going on?" Polly asked

"We're 'aving a bonfire. Bring the picture of the King as well." Arthur nodded at the picture in question before turning and walking out the kitchen.

"Arthur, what does that bloody mean?" Polly called after the eldest Shelby as he marched back out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

"Bloody men, wish they would let me know what was happening sometimes."

"Things where simpler when we were in charge," Charlotte agreed, having heard Polly's rant many times since the boys had returned from France.

"Yeah and now look at us." Polly sat down smoking her cigarette watching Andrew eat his mash. "What did Tommy say earlier?"

"How do you know he said anything?"

"Cause despite being back handed by a copper you still have a face like Christmas and he left this house with a spring in his step."

Charlotte looked at the assembled children aware they might repeat what they hear to John or heaven forbid Tommy.

"Jack, Finn take Joe and Andrew outside."

Finn and Jack dutifully got down from the table each taking one of the twin's hands and leading them outside.

Charlotte didn't speak even after she heard the door close.

"Well?" Polly prompted.

Charlotte thought carefully about her words, feeding Martha a spoonful of mash before turning to Polly. "He was more like his old self."

Polly got up grabbing a bottle of whiskey and pouring too glasses pushing one towards Charlotte she asked, "Is that what you want?"

"I dunno Poll. Things feel so complicated. I'd rather there had never been a bloody war then the old Tommy never would have gone."

"I know, Love but we can change what has happened."

"I know, which is why I give him his time and space" More quietly she adds "And he gives me mine."

"Just make sure he doesn't have too much time and space. That bar maid looks like she is doing her hardest to turn his head."

Charlotte scoffed at Polly's suggestion. "You think I should worry?"

"I think you let him off too easy he will never know what he is missing. Now come on we should go see what stupidity they have got themselves into now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlotte stood, staring at the flames hypnotised by the way they rose high up into the air, angry reds and oranges against the black night. She held Martha in her arms while Harry from The Garrison handed out pints and people stood around chatting about the drama of the day.

"Put them on boys," Tommy said his tone happy as he threw another picture onto the fire and the crowd cheered.

"I 'ope you know what you are doing," Arthur grumbled from beside his brother.

John threw the pictures he had managed to collect onto the fire before taking his beer from Finn.

From behind them Charlotte heard someone say "Come on folks give us a bit o room." Charlotte aside making space for the newcomer.

"You Mr Shelby?" A well-dressed man in his mid fifties asked stepping through the crowd. He looked scared shitless as he looked at the assembled residents of Small Heath.

"I am." Tommy then took a drag of his cigarette not bothering to turn and look at the reporter.

"You said I would be protected?" The reporter asked nervously.

Tommy flicked ash into the fire. "You are protected," he answered.

The reporter took out his notebook and pen. "What's going on?" he questioned.

"There are some things I want you to write down. Now first of all, it's not that people round 'ere are disloyal to the king, it's the opposite you see. We don't want our beloved king looking down and seeing the things that are being done to us, so we are taking down his pictures." Tommy took another drag on his cigarette.

Before Tommy could continue the reporter interrupted. "But why are you burning them?"

"We went through hell for our king, walked through the flames of war." Tommy turned to the reporter and realised he wasn't writing anything and gestured to his notebook. "Write all this down. And now were being attacked in our own homes. These new coppers over from Belfast, breaking into our homes and interfering with our women." Charlotte saw Tommy pause as he looked at her. "We don't think our king would want to see that happening, so we are lighting fires to raise the alarm."

"May I ask you in what capacity do you speak?"

"No capacity. I'm an ordinary man, I won gallantry medals at the Somme and I want you to write in your paper what's going on here." Tommy takes another puff of his cigarette. "Go on go." He gestures with his cigarette behind him and the reporter dismissed, quickly rushed off.

Charlotte stood watching the flames content as Tommy moved to stand next to her on one side and John stood on the other. She heard a few people whisper about the cut on her face but they were quickly silenced by a glare from one of the blinders. When Charlotte felt Martha began to softly doze in her arms she turned to John and said, "I'll take the kids home John, and put them to bed if you like."

"Thanks, Lottie. I won't be long now." John replied still holding a mostly full beer in his hands.

As she turned to find the twins and Jack, Charlotte caught Tommy's gaze he smiled fondly at her as she shyly returned his smile, remembering their conversation a few hours ago on his bed.

She quickly gathered John's boys and set off towards his house at the end of Watery Lane. An hour later John found Charlotte sitting in front of the hearth, warmed by the glowing embers dozing off herself.

"All asleep John," she said, stretching as she got up out of the warm chair.

"I can't thank you enough Lottie."

"It's alright."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"It's alright. I figure I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Don't be daft now. I'll never be forgiven if I let you walk alone in the dark and something happens." John held out her coat, helping Charlotte into it.

"You think too highly of me John."

"I'm serious, lord knows what Arthur, Ada, Polly or Tommy would say. We can't function without you." He held out his arm like a fancy gentleman making Charlotte laugh as she accepted his arm.

"You only say that because I'm the best at maths."

"You've found us out, Lottie," he teased.

They arrived back at Charlotte's house and she was glad to see all her belongings were off the street like Polly had promised.

"I'll see you in morning John."

"Night, Lottie."

Walking into her rooms, she despaired slightly at the chaos of her belongings being everywhere. Whoever had tidied up had attempted some semblance of order, but everything still felt chaotic. The wooden chest sat on her small table and Charlotte took the key off from around her neck opening the box for the first time since _he_ came back. Tears filled her eyes as she stared down at the contents of the box. Charlotte quickly snapped the lid shut and locked it once more, deciding it was too late to deal with that mess.


	4. Chapter 4

A huge thank you to all the people following this story and to everyone that has reviewed. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. I am hoping to have the next chapter out by the end of the week (before the new episode, yay!). This chapter was hard to write as everyone is angsting all over the place.

 **Chapter four**

The clanging sound of the iron works woke Charlotte up the next morning. Blindly feeling around on her bedside table she couldn't find her alarm clock, groaning she remembered she had forgot to set it the night before in the chaos of her belongings being in disarray.

Rather than jumping out of bed and rushing out the door, Charlotte decided to take her time. She slowly moved out of the bed, dressing quickly in a black full length skirt with a blue and white pin stripe shirt. Locating her brush she ran it through her hair before placing her hair in its usual bun, the ornate hair combs sliding into place. Looking in the mirror above her sink she paused inspecting her face. She noted the line of yellowing bruising over her nose from the coppers hand, her lip looked much better than the day before, the swelling having gone down dramatically during the night.

Dressed she decided to begin sorting her belongings back into their proper place. The draws of her chest of draws had been put back with the clothes messed up from where the officers had gone through them. She began emptying each draw and refolding the clothes before placing them neatly back into the draw.

As she folded shirts from the third draw, a photo fell out of one pf the shirts landing on the floor picture side up. Bending down she picked up the photo, running her fingers over the picture. She fondly remembered how proud she had been when the picture first arrived in the post with its accompanying letter. Henry, John and Tommy all stood together in full army uniform, smiling at the camera. The picture had been taken before they had shipped out, the last picture to capture them as they were, carefree and full of laughter.

John had a cigarette in his mouth, smiling cheekily at the camera while Henry looked so happy, he was mid laugh at some joke Charlotte would never hear. Tommy was also laughing, his hair shorter than the style he favoured now. She continued to trace her finger over the three men, wishing she had savoured her last few moments with the three boys before they shipped off, not all to return.

Sighing Charlotte put the picture down on her nightstand, leaning the photo against her hair brush. She finished sorting the rest of her clothes, occasionally stopping to stare at the picture as she folded clothes neatly into their draws. Once she was done, she put on her hat and coat and headed to Watery Lane.

Polly let her into the house greeting her as Charlotte followed her through the front room into the kitchen. "John ate both slices of your toast this morning. Did you get everything sorted?"

"Eventually." Charlotte replied moving to walk through the open double doors into the betting shop. She was stopped, however by Polly placing a hand on her arm. Charlotte looked at Polly questioningly.

"You got a minute?" Polly looked nervous.

"Of course Poll," she said turning back into the kitchen, moving to take a chair.

Polly looked into the betting shop, which was bustling with activity, then at Charlotte. "Not here."

"Okay." She was beginning to feel nervous herself, knowing that if Polly felt she couldn't discuss something in her own home it must be fairly bad.

Polly put on her own coat and hat, grabbing her purse, then moved towards the front door, Charlotte following behind her. The two women walked down Watery Lane, Polly seemingly have no fixed direction in mind. Charlotte said nothing as they walked knowing Polly wouldn't start talking until she felt no one could overhear her. Two streets over Polly finally broke her silence. "Ada's pregnant."

Charlotte stopped walking feeling a rush of emotions ranging from shock, happiness and jealousy at Polly's declaration. "'What?!"

Polly walked a few more paces before stopping as well, she began fishing around in her purse to find her cigarette case, taking one out she lit it before talking again. "None of the boys know and she won't tell me who the father is."

"Shit," Charlotte held out her hand to Polly who handed her the cigarette, she took a drag savouring the taste of her first cigarette in years before handing it back to Polly. She exhaled the smoke before saying, "I need a fucking drink."

"Garrison?" Polly asked.

Charlotte nodded in response, they turned walking briskly back down the street towards The Garrison.

Neither woman spoke as they walked, Charlotte thinking the Shelby brothers reactions and who the father could be. "Polly, we gotta tell Tommy." She urged Polly, as their destination came into sight.

Polly bit a finger nail nervously, "Lottie, we do that he will kill whoever it is." She took a puff of her cigarette.

"Perhaps," she shrugged her shoulders agreeing, but she knew Tommy would find out eventually, better to limit the damage. "But even if the guy had married her first it was always likely Tommy or Arthur would kill whoever touched their little sister."

The door to The Garrison came into reach, Sally and Lily thankfully not outside for once, Polly slowed down turning to Charlotte. "You gotta help me Lottie," she pleaded.

Charlotte sighed pushing the door to The Garrison open as she did so, "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to talk to Ada, let her know what it will be like." They walked over to the bar, Harry who was leaning against the bar quickly jumped to attention at the sight of the two women. "Two gins. Make them large." Polly placed a few coins on the bar to cover the cost of their drinks.

"No problem, Polly." Harry grabbed two glasses from behind the bar and poured a large measure of gin into both the glasses. "Here you go ladies." He said pushing the two glasses across the counter towards them.

Grabbing her glass Polly nodded her head at the booth to the side of the bar. Charlotte picked up her own glass, spilling a little bit on the floor as she followed Polly into the booth.

She places her drink on the polished table, before shutting the door behind them. Once she was sat down, Charlotte resumes their conversation, "Polly, I can't talk to Ada."

"Please Lottie. It hurts me to ask," Polly takes a sip of her drink. "But she needs to know what she is getting herself into."

Charlotte runs her finger over the table nervously, tracing the grains in the wood, not touching her own drink. "I don't think I am the best person to talk to her." She looks up addressing the last part to Polly, her insecurity creeping into her voice. "What am I going to say?"

A soft look comes over Polly's face. "We both know what it's like."

She huffs slightly in answer, going back to tracing patterns on the table again. Polly nudges her drink into her line of sight, prompting her to pick it up and take a large mouthful, the alcohol burning all the way down her throat. Looking up at Polly she finally says. "I don't like it."

Polly leans back on her chair watching her. "Neither do I love, but what else can we do?"

"What about the fella?" She asks placing her elbow on the table, leaning her head upon it.

"Ada says he is a good chap," Polly pauses having another mouthful of her drink. "But they always are."

"You don't think he will come back?"

"He has any sense he will know Ada's brothers will cut him for leaving her in the lurch like this." Polly's anger at the mystery man apparent in her tone.

"He might be someone they know." Charlotte points out as she moves to take another large mouthful of her drink. Having taken her mouthful she looked down into the glass seeing saw a small amount of the gin left and decided to finish the rest.

Polly had taken a cigarette out of her purse, with it in her mouth she said."I don't think that will stop the boys." Lighting her cigarette as she finished.

Charlotte leans back in her chair "True." She agrees. "What's the plan then?"

"We need to keep this quiet. Find someone who can help her not from the area." Polly leaned across the table grabbing an ash tray she flicked her cigarette ash in.

Racking her brain she tried to think if she knew anyone who could help them out. "Sally gave me the details of a woman in Cardiff when I got in trouble."

Polly exhaled her cigarette smoke. "You still got them."

"Somewhere," She replied thinking where the crumpled bit of paper had been placed years beforehand.

"Contact the woman get an appointment for this week." Polly finished the rest of her own gin. "We then need to talk to Ada and convince her the best thing to do is get this sorted before it's too late and people find out."

"Okay, what about the boys?" She knew the Shelby brothers would have some very strong opinions on the current situation.

"It's for the best Arthur and John don't know."

Nodding in agreement she prompted "And Tommy?" Polly didn't reply, chewing on her bottom lip looking expectantly at her. When she realised Polly's intention she pointed a finger at the older woman warningly. "No way, if I'm helping you talk to Ada, you are telling Tommy."

"Fine." Polly stood leaning over Charlotte she opened the hatch onto the main bar calling out to Grace who was now behind the bar. "Two large gins."

Grace didn't reply to Polly, quickly pouring the drinks and passing them through the hatch. Polly carefully sat back down, placing their fresh drinks on the table.

Charlotte took her new glass from the table taking a large sip as Polly said "It's for the best."

She sighed. "I know."

The sombre mood between the two women was broken by Polly "Did you hear about Barbara Hodges the other night?"

"What happened?" she asked thankful for the change in topic.

With that Polly began relaying the gossip she had heard while the two women finished off their drinks. Once her glass was empty Polly decided she should leave to head back to the betting shop. Charlotte waved her off deciding to finish her drink before heading home.

Standing up Polly moved towards the door of the booth. She turned back to Charlotte before opening the door. "Bring the address round later."

"I will do." Polly nodded in parting before opening the door and walking out of the booth closing the door behind her.

With Polly gone Charlotte sat there for a moment still processing the revelation that Ada was pregnant. She must have been lost in thought for longer than she realised because she was pulled out of her day dreaming by Tommy's voice out in the bar. Panicking she realised Polly hadn't closed the hatch door after ordering the second round of drinks.

"Whiskey." She heard Tommy say, Charlotte winched at her bad luck, Tommy was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Is that all you want Mr Shelby?" Grace replied

She didn't hear what Tommy replied but Grace's laughter drifted through hatch. Charlotte clenched her fists tightly at the sound. She wished the ground could swallow her up so she didn't have to hear Tommy flirting with the bar maid.

Charlotte closed her eyes while taking a deep calming breath. She decided to make a break for the door and leave the pub before Tommy realises she is in the booth. Standing up she took another calming breath before reaching her hand out to turn the door handle.

She was stopped, however by Tommy opening the door from the other side. It swung open while Charlotte stood there looking guiltily at Tommy who seemed somewhat surprised to see her. He raised an eyebrow at her in question before gesturing to the table. She turned around and once more sat down in the booth. Tommy thankfully closed both the door and the small hatch before saying. "Was you eavesdropping on my conversation?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping."

Tommy sat down taking out a cigarette and lighting it as he did so. He looked at her questioningly asking. "What are you doing here alone?"

"Polly just left." Not wanting to elaborate further on the conversation she had just had with Polly, she decided to change the topic quickly. "I wish you wouldn't flirt with her."

"I wasn't flirting." He said exhaling smoke before picking up his whiskey.

"It sounded like it to me." She mumbled in reply, hoping she would be able to escape before Tommy realised she was hiding something from him.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop on peoples conversations. You might not like what you hear." Tommy snapped pointing his cigarette at her.

"Trust me I didn't listen in on purpose." She replied with just as much fire as Tommy.

Tommy took another drag of his cigarette looking at her critically before softly saying. "Your face looks better."

Charlotte had almost forgotten about the mess of her face sighing she replied. "Thanks."

"I'v been hoping to talk to you about yesterday." Charlotte felt her stomach lurch, she didn't want to have this conversation now. Tommy took a sip of his whiskey before his blue eyes met hers. "I meant what I said."

Relieved that he wasn't going to tell her he had reacted in the heat of the moment, Charlotte felt disappointed at his lack of declaration. "You sure do have a way with words Tommy Shelby." She replied sarcastically.

"It's my way of flirting" He deadpanned reminding her of her earlier accusation.

Before she could stop herself Charlotte found herself telling Tommy her biggest fear. "Don't you think our ship has sailed?"

Tommy frowned his brow in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Feeling slightly more confidant she tried to explain. "I am not even sure where we would start."

"Where ever we want. I have some business I want to finish first, then we can talk about things properly." Tommy made it sound so simple, just pick up like the last few years had not happened.

"Grace?"

Tommy chuckled slightly before answering. "Is a bar maid. All men flirt with the bar maid."

Frowning she said. "You never flirt with me."

"That's because you work for me." Tommy quickly replied, the truth of that sentence beginning one of the grey areas between them. The betting shop was a family business and Charlotte wasn't family in the sense she didn't get invited to family meetings, yet she still helped Tommy run everything while Arthur was busy drinking himself into an early grave. He obviously felt she was just another person of use for him.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow questioningly at Tommy who had a look of panic on his face knowing he had said the wrong thing. In her anger she began moving out of the booth shuffling along the bench chair saying, "You need to talk to Polly."

Before she could storm out the door Tommy's hand grabbed her arm. "Lottie I meant to say with me."

His feeble apology did little to heal her bruised ego. Shaking his hand off her she didn't turn to Tommy as she said. "Its fine. We can talk about things once you have finished your business. Lord knows the shops going to be busy enough with the race. But you do need to talk to Polly."

"Lottie stay and talk to me." He pleaded his hand going back to her arm.

Ignoring the warm feeling she felt from his hand on her arm she turned to address Tommy. "I have work to do."

"Will you at least tell me what Polly wants?" He asked.

She shrugged his hand off her arm again, deciding to be difficult. "It's not my job to say."

"If it's not your job, you should get back to the job I fucking pay you for then." Tommy growled obviously angry at his inability to apologise. Ignoring him Charlotte opened the door and stormed out of the side booth. Grace smirked at her triumphantly as she walked past the bar maid and out the door of The Garrison.

Once in the fresh air Charlotte clenched her fists tightly to stop herself from screaming as she walked home to find the contact details of the woman in Cardiff for Polly. She had made it half way up the street when a thick Irish accent called out. "Charlotte Hawthorne?"

The street was deserted except for her and the man. "What's it to you?" She answered sizing him up. A flat cap hid most of his face from her, but she could see he was chewing on a cocktail stick leisurely.

Spiting the cocktail stick out, he replied. "My boss wants to have a lil chat with ya."

Charlotte moved one hand up to her hair bun, fingers curling around one of her hair combs in case the man turned nasty. "And who the fuck if your boss?"

He grinned in reply, revealing a missing tooth to her, as a vehicle rounded the corner and roared to a stop making her jump slightly. Seeing it was a police vehicle Charlotte tucked the hair comb back into place. "Get in." The man nodded at the car.

Knowing she had no choice, Charlotte got into the back of the vehicle not accepting the hand the copper offered her to get into the back. The vehicle roared to life once again, driving quickly away from Small Heath while Charlotte thought of her shitty luck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed and read this so far. Hopefully less angst in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

The police car made its way quickly to the one building in Birmingham Charlotte had made it her life's mission to avoid, the police station was an imposing building in the setting sun. Charlotte again refused the copper's hand to get out the vehicle, jumping down onto the pavement unaided. She followed the two coppers into the building, by passing the reception desk they headed deeper into the station.

Charlotte lost track of the route they took before they stopped in front of a frosted door. The driver of the police car knocked on the door and then waited. From within someone called "Enter." The plain clothed copper opened the door pushing Charlotte forward, quickly closing the door behind her.

Taking in her surroundings she found herself in a poshly decorated office, stacks of files littering a desk. A man was stood behind the desk, he was a foot taller than Charlotte and fairly wide, with greying hair and a thick moustache.

"Ah, Charlotte" He greeted in a thick Irish accent like they were old friends. He indicated to a chair opposite the desk saying. "Take a seat."

Charlotte sat in the offered chair folding her hands in her lap, she watched the man she assumed to be the Irish chief inspector she had heard so much about.

"Now we haven't been introduced." He smiled holding out a hand in greeting, his smile not reaching his eyes, betraying the coldness in his gaze.

She didn't take his hand, returning his cold stare. "I know who you are. Inspector Campbell."

Unperturbed by her coldness the inspector withdrew his hand, turning to a side table he picked up a decanter full of what she would guess was whiskey. "Would you like a drink?"

"I am fine."

"Shame, I heard you like a tipple or two." He muttered as though thinking aloud. "Now I suppose you are wondering why you are here."

She didn't reply knowing the inspector was trying to play a game with her.

The inspector moved back towards his desk taking the seat opposite Charlotte, he leant both elbows on the desk interlocking his fingers. "I was hoping to talk to young Thomas, but he refused my invitation."

Keeping her tone neutral Charlotte replied. "Tommy is a busy man."

"I am sure he is." The inspector's voice was light and somewhat musical before it dropped a few octaves as he added. "He has his fingers in many pies as they say."

Not disturbed by his accusation she calmly replied. "Like I said, Tommy is a busy man."

"Perhaps you." The inspector pointed his head at her to emphasis his meaning. "Can help me then."

Continuing her charade she replied. "I am just a friend of the family I don't know how I can help."

Campbell laughed. "A friend of the family. I think you're a little more than that, at least that's what your file says." He picked a file up off his desk and glanced down at the pages before reading aloud. "Charlotte Hawthorne age twenty seven, unmarried. Tell me is that by choice or because Thomas Shelby could never bring himself to marry a whore."

Charlotte gritted her teeth refusing to rise to his bait.

"Accountant for the peaky blinders. Connected with several petty robberies, and more interestingly." He paused for effect. "Connected with two unsolved murders and the suspicious death of a child."

Charlotte felt her blood run cold at the inspector's words. She tried to not let him see her alarm but knew it was too late.

"One Daniel Hawthorne, father. Did daddy hit you one to many times?" he mocked before looking back down at the file reading aloud again. "Jasper Harris petty criminal and known rapist. Also let us not forget Charlie Hawthorne barely six months old." The inspector threw several pictures onto the table of the two men in question Charlotte couldn't help look down briefly at the pictures, thankful there where none of Charlie. She felt sick as she looked back up at the police inspector.

"What do you want?" She asked her voice showing how effected she was by the pictures and the rest of her shitty few days.

"I just want to talk to Thomas Shelby, Charlotte." He made his request sound reasonable but Charlotte knew if he was willing to drag her off the street and throw these pictures in her face he must be desperate. "You convince Thomas to come for a little chat and I'll make sure my men don't feel the need to look too closely into this file." He pointed at the file in question to make his threat clear. "Tell Thomas it's the same place and time as before."

Knowing a dismissal when she heard one Charlotte got up out of the chair her legs somewhat shaky, she bit tongue to stop herself from screaming and attacking the inspector. Instead on her shaky legs she walked over to the door turning the handle she was almost free from the horrible man when he called.

"Also Miss Hawthorne, It's in your interest to not let anyone know about our chat." Mustering her dirtiest look, she shot it at the inspector before closing the door behind her. The two coopers who has escorted her into the station where still stood outside and one of them showed her the way out not bothering to talk to her as he did so.

When she finally got home that night, Charlotte dived into her bed screaming into her pillow for several seconds before she decided to get drunk to block out the thoughts swirling in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlotte woke the next morning in a pool of her own drool. Getting washed and dressed quickly she scribbled a quick letter to the address Sally had given her years before. She then rushed back to Watery Lane stopping on the way to post the letter.

"You look like shit." Polly said in greeting as she opened the door.

"Morning to you too, Poll." She replied dryly, wiping her shoes on the door matt before entering the house.

"What happened to you last night?" Polly called over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.

Rather than telling Polly the truth Charlotte lied. "I saw Tommy at The Garrison, then I headed home to sort some stuff out."

Taking her coat and hat off Charlotte sat down at the kitchen table while, Polly put some bread to toast over the fire. "I told Tommy." She called over her shoulder as she moved about the kitchen.

"What did he say?" She asked, curious if Tommy had killed the poor bloke.

Polly checked the toast before placing it on a plate in front of Charlotte. "He wants to know who the father is. Stormed into the picture house and demanded Ada tell 'im"

"Fuck. Do you know?" she asked while spreading butter on her toast. She had just bought the slice up to her mouth when Polly answered.

"Freddie Throne."

"Bloody hell." She chewed on her toast before continuing, "I have wrote a letter to the woman in Cardiff, I reckon we can still travel down and spend a few days there if she don't reply straight away."

Polly wrapped her arms around herself. "We need to convince Ada."

"Where is she?"

She took another bite of her toast while Polly replied. "In bed. She hasn't got up since she told me last night that Freddie was the father. Locked herself in."

Charlotte sighed at another drama in her life. "We best go talk to her then." She put her toast down, getting up from the chair she followed Polly upstairs to Ada's room.

Polly knocked twice on the door but there was no answer, or movement from within. Polly raised an eyebrow at Charlotte who took a pin from the back of her hair. She put the hair pin in the lock and used it to jimmy the lock open, the door soon swung open without a sound and Polly marched into the room.

"Up you get now love," Polly called, walking over to the curtains, throwing them open to the harsh light of the day.

Ada sat up in her bed grumbling about the intrusion, while Charlotte poked the fire in the grate to get it started again.

Ada pulled her legs up to her body as she sat on her bed. "Thought I heard someone knocking, couldn't get back to sleep."

"Come on Ada you need to get up, it's gone mid-day." Charlotte prompted softly handing the younger woman a dress.

Ada looked so small and helpless as she took the garment from her hand tuning to get out from the bed. Charlotte had never seen Ada let herself go like this, Ada was the most fashion forward person she knew, never a hair out of place and the latest clothes money could buy. But now watching the younger woman not even bother to look in the mirror as she dressed Charlotte felt that maybe Polly was right in her urgency.

Once she was dressed Ada joined Charlotte and Polly sat in the chairs in front of the fire.

Polly broke the silence saying softly. "The longer you leave it the worse it gets. Believe me I know, I was 16 and I didn't dare tell anyone."

"Freddie will come back." Ada seemed to be trying to convince herself of that fact more that she was trying to convince Polly or Charlotte.

"Perhaps Ada but he is a man on the run, what kind of life is that?" Charlotte said trying to not upset Ada further.

Polly begins again in a sombre tone. "In the end I did it myself." Polly pauses slightly rethinking her statement to make her message clear. "I did it too myself, and I almost died. He didn't come back, they don't, why should they?" Polly pauses taking a large breathe before continuing. "You know the words, you're a whore, baby is a bastard, but there is no word for the man that doesn't come back." She drifts off looking to Charlotte for her input.

Taking a deep breath, Charlotte begins. "You try to tell yourself the words don't bother you. But what's worse than other people's scorn is their pity when your man doesn't rush back. When you are left alone holding a baby thinking, hoping that means he loves you." Her voice breaks at the emotion of talking so candidly about it all.

Before she can continue Ada snaps. "I am not like you, Lottie, raising a bastard and pretending I don't care!"

'ADA!' Polly calls warningly, as hand grips her shoulder tightly stopping her from jumping out of the chair and slapping the stupid look off Ada's face.

Ada realises she must have over stepped a mark because she apologises quickly. "Lottie I'm sorry."

"Its okay." She replies, knowing it's not okay and if Ada wasn't like a sister to her she would have cut her. But arguing with Ada at the moment would be useless.

Ada placed a hand on her small bump sighing she said. "I never thought I'd end up like this."

"No one ever does, love." Polly replied finally letting go of her arm.

"Freddie, is a good honest man, I know if he knew about the baby, he would come back and make things right." Charlotte shared a look with Polly.

"One day Ada, on your wedding day, you'll have a good man on your arm and you'll say Polly thank you for common sense. There is a woman in Cardiff, we will take the train tomorrow go to the castle afterwards for a treat." Charlotte internally groaned at Polly saying they could go to the castle as a treat. Treating Ada like a child was not going to help the situation.

Ada begins softly sobbing saying "I really don't wanna do it." In between deep breaths. Charlotte moves out of the chair at the same time as Polly both women attempting to calm Ada down.

"It's for the best Ada." Polly softly repeats as she strokes the other woman's back her face hidden in her neck.

"Lottie?" Ada calls from her hiding place.

Polly glares at Charlotte over Ada's head her message clear. Charlotte strokes the other woman's hair from her back. "It's the best thing you can do." Charlotte agrees

"Okay." Ada calls quietly lifting herself out of Polly's embrace. "I'll go."

"I will go tell the boys we fancy a bit of a getaway." Polly says getting up from the sofa and walking out of the bedroom.

Charlotte moves to follow her but is stopped by Ada's hand on her own. "I really am sorry for what I said."

She turns to the younger woman smiling reassuringly. "Like I said it's okay."

"You really think it's the right thing?"

"I do." She turns her gaze towards the grate and the fire burning there.

"What should I do about Freddie?" Ada muses aloud, her gaze following Charlotte's to look into the flames.

"You could always write him a letter."

"That's a brilliant idea." Ada says, suddenly animated she jumps out of the chair, rushing to her bed.

Charlotte decides to make her exit and head down to the betting shop, knowing she has a large pile of work waiting. Ada was happily laying on her bed devising her letter as she left.

XXXXXXX

Charlotte was glad that work in the betting shop had kept her busy all day, it stopped her from thinking about Ada, Freddie, Inspector Campbell and most importantly Tommy. Monaghan boy had finally lost the race as per Tommy's plan. They had made more money that day than they ever had, the Shelby's earlier money problems were solved and then some. The men had left an hour before hand to go celebrate their good fortune, leaving Charlotte to finish counting up the takings.

"How did we do?" Tommy asked, walking into the shop carrying a bottle and two glasses with him.

"Well," She picked up one of the many wads of cash, showing it to Tommy. "Very well."

Tommy smiled at her, pleased with the sight of the stacks of money. He placed the two glasses on the table before uncorking the bottle and pouring a large measure in each glass. "Our stroke of luck worked then."

Charlotte didn't return his smile, but accepted the glass he held out to her "Something like that," she mumbled taking a sip of the whiskey, placing the glass on the table, she returned to her counting saying. "You put a lot of people's noses out of place with this trick though."

"It was time we played our hand." Tommy replied sitting down while grabbing his own glass.

She wrote a figure in the account book before leaning back in her chair asking, "You going to let me know what that hand is? Or am I just an employee?"

Tommy took a sip of his drinking gathering his thoughts before saying, "I am sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have…"

"You don't have to explain." She interrupted him.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you though and for that I am sorry. I know you work hard."

"My boss is a slave driver." She agreed sarcastically taking another mouthful of her whiskey.

"I should have words with him." Tommy relied playing along with her joke.

"You should. Maybe I should get Arthur to talk to him." She quipped

Tommy chuckled. "He'd punch first and ask question later."

"Might knock some sense into him."

They sat in comforting silence for a while, Tommy running his finger over the rim of his glass while Charlotte went back to counting the final few stacks of cash.

"Polly said you both went to talk to Ada" he eventually said.

"We are going to Cardiff tomorrow." She replied, not looking at Tommy in case he could see the indecision in her face.

Tommy must have heard her indecision in her tone however as he probed, "You don't agree with going to Cardiff?"

Rather than telling Tommy how she really felt, she decided to change the topic to a more pressing matter. "I hear that chief inspector is chomping at the bit to meet you."

"I suppose it's time I met him. Use our leverage. We need to fix the damage those coppers done with their little stunt." Tommy leant back in his own chair downing the rest of his drink.

Glad that he hadn't needed much urging, Charlotte felt herself relax. "I'll get on it tomorrow."

"I really am a slave driver."

"The worst. I should find a boss who appreciates me." She tossed back the rest of her drink pushing the empty glass towards Tommy to refill.

He refilled both their glasses as he said, "Once I have finished my business with Billy Kimber," Tommy paused his voice lowering in tone as he continued suggestively. "I will show you how much I appreciate you."

Charlotte was not sure if it was the whiskey warming her up or Tommy's suggestive words as she replied, "Careful Tommy, your other employee's might get jealous."

"Luckily Scudboat and Nipper, aren't half as pretty as you." He replied in his deadpan tone.

She laughed a full belly laugh and Tommy soon joined in. It had been years since the two had laughed like that and they both must have realised it at the same time because Charlotte met Tommy's gaze and saw his content smile which she returned. Clicking on the tiles stopped any further conversation and they both turned to the double doors as Polly walked into the betting shop.

"So Monaghan boy finally lost.'" She stated placing her hat on the desk.

"Third time unlucky. We took money from all over the city." The pride evident in Tommy's tone.

"Yeah, but you'll pay it back to people round here, buy your popularity back."

"Already done." Tommy replied shooting a quick glace to Charlotte.

"Taught you well." Leaning in close to Tommy she continued. "You fixed this race without the permission of Billy Kimber?"

Polly picked up Tommy's glass of whiskey throwing it onto the floor as she shouted, "Obviously didn't teach you well enough. Rule one you don't punch above your weight."

Tommy's previously laid back attitude disappeared, the calm façade returning as he replied, "Billy Kimber is there for the taking."

"Says who? Says Tommy and Charlotte and their parliament of two? I ran this business for five years." Polly ranted looking between Charlotte and Tommy. Charlotte decided to keep her mouth shut, knowing Polly, was feeling excluded from the family business.

"While I was away fighting remember? Where I learnt some things, such as you strike when your enemy is weak. I thought you came here to talk family business."

Polly put her hands up in defeat "Me and Charlotte will deal with it. You're too busy taking over the world."

"Polly if it's about Ada I need to know."

Polly pulled a letter out of her purse handing it out to Tommy who snatched it out of Polly's hand. "Ada wants you to give Freddie this letter. She wants Freddie to know she is having his baby." Polly's term become more pleading "He deserves the opportunity to do the right thing. I say we give them a chance."

"For a woman who has had a hard life with men, you're still full of romance eh. What do you think Freddie sees in our Ada?"

Having enough of their argument Charlotte decided to intervene, saying warningly. "Tommy."

Tommy waved the letter in Polly's face, who had not replied to Tommy's bait. "No I will tell you what he sees, he sees machine guns and rifles and ammunition and some glorious revolution."

"What is it you really don't like about Freddie?" Charlotte asked him remembering their summers as children all thick as thieves.

"She will have no life with a man on the run, if you can't see that, you can't see much." Tommy spat at the pair of them, as he threw the letter into the coal heater.

Polly rushed over to the heater grabbing the tongs to fish the letter out, realising it was too late she raised them to hit Tommy, who easily disarmed her. "Damn them for what they did to you in France. Look at yourself hurting those who love you." Polly gestured to Charlotte, who wished Polly wouldn't drag their relationship into this. Charlotte didn't say anything in support of Polly, who turned walking out of the room.

Tommy called after her, "Tell Ada, Freddie, went to America or Russia. Polly, it will do no good for Ada to bring a baby into the world alone. Poll, the truth is you would have hit me with that thing if it weren't for the fact that you know I'm right.'

He turned to Charlotte pointing at her with the tongs. "You know I'm right."

"I know the Tommy, I knew would have given Ada and Freddie, his blessing. You have obviously forgotten Tommy what it is like. You force Ada to do this, she will never forgive you." She snapped, feeling good to finally say her piece on the subject.

"She will be branded whore." Tommy growled picking up her whiskey, downing the whole glass.

"Then tip Freddie off let him know what his duty is." She began clearing up the piles of cash, wanting nothing more than to go home and fall into her bed.

Tommy watched her for a moment guessing the source of her anger. "Lottie." The old nickname falling off his tongue so easily stopped her sorting. She looked up to Tommy who was pinching the bridge of his nose, obviously deciding best on how to apologise.

"People might have called me a whore, but I was deliriously happy. Ada has all of you to support her, she would be happy too."

"Charlotte" Tommy began his tone warning.

"No," She moves from her position at the end of the table getting closer to him as she rants, "Listen hear, Freddie might love Ada, I know that's a word you have run a mile from since you got back from France, but you have a little bit of love left within you. I know it," She jabs her finger into his chest knowing if she was a man he would have punched her already. Leaving her finger there she feels his warmth as she continues. "Don't let that get lost. I can't keep pretending, I can't keep not talking about it."

One of Tommy's hands covers her own while the other moves to stroke her check where Charlotte realises she has been crying. "When the time is right, when we both haven't drunk most of a bottle of whiskey, we will talk properly. I promise" She wants so badly to believe him, but she knows there is always another deal to make, another scheme to pull off, before they can talk. Still stroking her check Tommy adds. "I will try and find Freddie though."

Rather than answering him she nods sadly, afraid if she talks she might start crying or worse screaming at Tommy. She is reluctant to move from his touch but knows she should leave. Tommy reluctantly lets her go as she pulls away, walking into the kitchen to grab her coat and hat. Charlotte doesn't look back as she leaves Tommy stood in the dark betting shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ada was gripping Charlotte's arm tightly as they walked down the ramp way leading to the platform. Polly was walking on Ada's other side also being gripped tightly by the young woman. Charlotte felt like they were guiding Ada to her doom.

"I don't wanna sit with other people on the train." Ada whispered quietly.

"There should be some more carriages over there that are empty." Polly gestured as best she could to the train with Ada holding onto her. As they rounded the corner onto the platform leaning against one of the ticket booths was none other than Freddie Thorne.

"Freddie." Ada called excitedly as she let go of Charlotte's arm running the few steps to Freddie. "You came back?"

Freddie stared at her stomach eyes wide before answering. "Got a tip off."

"Who from?" Ada asked.

"You can't be here Freddie." Polly warns him.

Charlotte decides to be more direct in her warning. "Tommy, will kill you."

"It was Tommy, who tipped me off, maybe he has got half a heart after all." Freddie flashes a grin at Charlotte whose stomach suddenly had butterflies. "Tommy got a message to me, said get out of town take her with you so." Freddie got down on one knee. "Ada Shelby will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes." Ada slipped the ring on finger then jumped into Freddie's arms. He twirled her around, while Charlotte smiled incredibly happy for her old playmate and the woman she considered a sister.

The train whistle blowing springs Polly into action she tells the newly engaged couple. "Get on this bloody train and get out of here."

"Freddie come on Cardiff's ok. Anywhere but here is ok." Ada calls rushing over to the train.

"Were not going anywhere Ada. We're going to stay here and were gonna marry here, I'm not afraid of Tommy Shelby." Charlotte rolls her eyes at Freddie's comment her previous happiness for the couple replaced by shock at Freddie's stupidity.

Freddie holds his hand out to Ada who happily takes it letting him lead her away. Polly and Charlotte watched the happy couple skip back up the ramp way. Once they had disappeared from view Polly turned to Charlotte. "Fuck."

"You can say that again." Charlotte agrees still in shock at what she had just witnessed.

"What did you say to Tommy?" Polly asks as they begin heading up the ramp themselves.

"I reminded him loving something or someone doesn't make him weak."

They are near the top of the ramp when Polly says. "You can tell him about this mess."

She laughs at Polly's suggestion, but knows it will likely be her to break the news to Tommy. As they are leaving the station Charlotte swears she spies Grace rushing down the street towards the art gallery, she decides to shrug that thought off however, knowing she needs to figure out how to let Tommy know about Ada and Freddie.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I have not given up on this. Work is very busy at this time of year and season 3 was too distracting for my muse! Im going to leave this hear as a bit of a taster and hopefully have the next chapter up soon.

Chapter 6

It was raining by the time Polly and Charlotte arrive back to Small Heath from the train station. As she had agreed with Polly, Charlotte decided it would be best if she found Tommy and let him know about Ada and Freddie. It wasn't hard for Charlotte to locate Tommy, not finding him in the shop or The Garrison, Charlotte knew he would head to Charlie Strong's yard. Before he had gone to France, Tommy when stressed always had a preference for the company of the horses Charlie kept.

Her boots crunched on the gravel, one hand held her skirts tightly hoping to stop them from dropping into puddles, her other holds an umbrella tightly. Charlotte smiles and nods in greeting to Charlie, who in turn smiles and gestures his head at a lone figure stood staring out at The Cut.

Tommy doesn't turn at her approach choosing instead to stare out at the canal smoking, The Cut looks bleaker than normal in the downpour. Charlotte is reluctant to disturb Tommy, knowing he is thinking about something important, she reasons he wouldn't stand in the rain otherwise. However, she knows she must tell him about Ada and Freddie's change of plan, before someone else tells him.

Charlotte must have been staring at Tommy's brooding back for longer than she realised, because he brakes the silence, "You come to yell at me?"

"I think I've done my yelling for the time being. I've come to thank you." Tommy glances at her for the briefest second before turning his attention back to the canal.

He takes a drag of his cigarette exhaling smoke before enquiring, "For?"

Charlotte readjusts her grip on her umbrella before answering, "Ada and Freddie."

Finished with his cigarette, Tommy throws it in the canal, finally turning to give her his full attention. He makes no move to seek shelter from the rain, leaning against a bollard he says, "I didn't do it for you. I did it for my sister."

"Perhaps, but it was a good thing you did." She smiles softly at him, glad he listened to her advice.

"Well don't let word get out that I am a soft at heart." Tommy replies, returning her smile.

"You're secret is safe with me Thomas Shelby." Charlotte takes a moment to look out onto The Cut, watching the pattern the rain makes on the water's surface, debating how best to tell Tommy about the change in plan.

Seeing her distraction Tommy probes, "He found you at the station then?"

Turning her attention back to Tommy she answers, "Just before we got on the train, made a huge song and dance of proposing."

Tommy must be delighted with this news as he says, "Always was a tad overdramatic." Which Charlotte knows is the most approval Freddie will get from Tommy in marrying Ada.

"I think you mistake over dramatic for romantic." She teases.

Tommy takes his cap off running a hand through his hair as he muses. "Ada and Freddie."

"You'll have a Bolshevik for a brother in law."

Tommy ignores her cheap jab retorting. "Could be worse."

She briefly thinks of several of Ada's past male 'friends' and grimaces. "True."

"They get off ok?" He asks, trying to light another cigarette, the heavy rainfall causing him struggling to light it.

"Ah." She knows this is her opening, but is unsure how to start.

Tommy gives up, throwing his soaked cigarette on the ground. "Ah?"

"Well, not exactly." She stumbles slightly over her words, internally annoyed at her inability to just tell Tommy the truth.

"What happened?" Tommy's carefree nature gone, his business face back in place.

Charlotte takes a deep breath before stating, "Freddie said he won't leave Small Heath, also that he weren't scared of you."

"Fuck." Tommy yells, the steel in his boot making a large dinging noise as it connects with the bollard as he kicks it in his anger. Once he calms down slightly he asks, "Where did they go?"

"You know Freddie has hidey holes all over the place."

"You don't fucking understand, the inspector, Campbell, he wants Freddie gone." Tommy pauses turning back to the river thinking, he takes his hat off again running his hand through his hair before continuing. "He wants to stop the strikes. It was part of the deal I made, with him." Charlotte thinks of her own "deal" with the inspector and wonders who is playing who in this game.

Tommy continues to curse as he looks out at The Cut thinking about this fresh dilemma. "Fucking hell, when was you gonna tell me this." Charlotte shifts nervously, the hand holding her skirts lets them go so she can place both hands on the umbrella. She internally curses Ada for this fuck up while waiting for Tommy to calm down and come up with a plan.

Tommy finally puts his hat back on turning back to her. Calmly she decides to finally answer him. "I am mentioning it now. We need to find him."

"No shit." Charlotte sees the lines of stress on Tommy's face and decides to try to take this burden from him. "Look, leave it to me and Polly."

"You both caused this mess in the first place." Tommy yells his bark sharper this his bite.

"Don't take your fucking anger out on me. You know me and Polly have been trying to help, if you had let us know, we could have made sure everything went to plan."

He faces her looking her in the eye as he says. "We need them gone."

Charlotte is thankful she has half a brain, a lesser man would have Tommy look them in the eye uttering those words and think he means to get rid of the problem permanently. "I'll send out feelers, see what I can find. Way I figure it, Ada will turn up eventually, we find her, we find him. Then we can make sure Freddie leaves." Charlotte leaves the suggestion of how they will make sure open to interpretation before continuing. "You got enough to be dealing with, what with Billy Kimber and Arthur. Leave this to me and Polly."

Tommy doesn't immediately answer toying with the cigarette case in his hand thinking over her suggestion before replying. "Alright keep me informed."

She visibly sighs in relief quickly agreeing. "I will." She muses at least this way Ada might still have a fiancé to come home to, unlike if Arthur or John were given the job.

Tommy also visibly sighs in relief at not having to deal with another problem. He plays with his cigarette case for a few more seconds before saying. "Iv had a right fucking day, I had to put the new 'orse down."

This news shocks Charlotte especially considering the gang war Tommy has started when collecting the horse. "Why?"

"Curly reckons the Lees cursed him." He replies as a matter of fact.

"Shit, no one will be on a gypsy cursed horse." Charlotte may not buy into many of the gypsy superstitions being a catholic herself, however she knows Tommy feels a keen connection to the gypsy way. "I'm sorry Tommy." She tells him sincerely.

"In France we had to put down dozens of horses, they just stand there staring at you not knowing what is coming. They don't have the sense like a man to beg for his life, to ask you to justify their death." She wants to drop the umbrella and hug him in that moment, but before she can answer or move Tommy asks. "I'm going to The Garrison, want to join me?"

She wants so desperately to say yes, but she knows if she follows him she will either end up in his bed or arguing with him again. Although the chance of ending up in his bed is tempting, she cannot chance what is between them. "I need to go, work to do should start looking for Freddie." Her reply sounds pathetic so she adds. "You did what you had to do with the horse. Better you than Curly or Charlie."

Tommy doesn't reply just nods his head which she takes as her dismissal.

XXXXXX

Charlotte knocked on the door of Watery Lane and waited. Although she knew the door was open and she could just walk in if she liked but she had always made a point of knocking first. Polly didn't take long to open the door, standing back to let Charlotte into the dry house. The older woman must have been eager to find out Tommy's reaction to the new as Charlotte had barely started undoing her coat buttons when Polly asked. "Well?"

She carried on undoing her final few buttons answering. "We need to find Freddie fast."

"He is pissed off then." Polly correctly predicts.

Her coat finally off she hangs it on one of the coat pegs before following Polly into the kitchen. "I don't think he minds them marrying, but Freddie can't stay in Small Heath. The cops want him." Charlotte takes a chair as Polly grabs a bottle hidden in the back of a cupboard, she places the bottle and two glasses on the table.

Polly pours what Charlotte guesses to be whiskey into the two glasses. "Shit, no wonder Tommy is pissed off." She recorks the bottle sitting down in a chair opposite Charlotte.

"My thoughts exactly. I told Tommy **we** would take care of it." She emphasis the we to make it clear to Polly this is now their mess to clean up. Charlotte then picks up her glass experimentally sniffing the drink, she correctly guessed to be whiskey.

"We need to ask around," Polly pauses downing most of her drink before continuing. "Find out where Freddie is."

"I was thinking we find Ada, "Polly gives her a questioning look obviously curious how Ada fit into the plan. She takes a mouthful of whiskey before explaining. "I figure Ada is the only woman I know who goes to two at least 3 times a week to check when they change the window of Beales Department store. Therefore we are more likely to find Ada out and about at the bath 'ouse or in town than we are Freddie."

Polly appears to agree with her logic as she says, "Ill talk to the girls, see what they might know."

She downs her drink indicating to Polly she doesn't want a refill when the other woman moves to refill her glass. "Is important we find them fast."


	7. Chapter 7

I am back. Will hopefully get this going again!

Chapter 7

XXXX

The next few days passed relatively quietly in Small Heath, there was no word or even a sighting of Ada or Freddie, despite Charlotte and Polly offering a small cash reward to help loosen tongues. Charlotte had also thankfully managed to avoid Tommy and his mood swings during the last few days. She did not want to be the one to break the news to him just yet that Freddie had vanished into thin air. The silver lining she supposed was that while Freddie was in hiding the police assumed he had skipped town, she reckoned Tommy would see this small blessing as more of an insult that his gang couldn't find the communist.

Friday night found Charlotte sat comfortably at the Shelby's kitchen table a half empty glass of gin in front of her. John and Arthur had both disappeared down The Garrison as soon as dinner had ended, she suspected to meet Tommy. John's kids were either upstairs in bed or playing quietly in the front room, leaving Charlotte and Polly free to catch up on gossip and the lack of progress in finding Ada. Polly who was sat opposite her was smoking the cigarillo's she favoured (when John was able to lift them off a van for her). The sickly smell of the cigarillo was making Charlotte's stomach turn but she said nothing, drinking more gin to ease the discomfort.

Their gossip about Nippers new misses was interrupted by Finn crashing down the stairs, Charlotte watched from her vantage point in the kitchen as the youngest Shelby rushed to put his boots on obviously intending to fly out the front door. Polly raised one sculptured eyebrow at Charlotte in question who shrugged in response not knowing why Finn would need to run out the door.

"Oi Finn, where you running off to lad?" Polly called out as she leaned back on her chair to catch sight of Finn in the front room.

Boots now tied Finn called back. "Im going to The Garrison Poll."

Charlotte snorted at the eleven year olds response, as Polly turned to properly face Finn. "Don't you think you are a bit young to be going to The Garrison love?"

"James said that Arthur, John and Tommy are all pissed in the pub singing." He replied looking agitated at missing what Charlotte assumed was the rare sight of his three brothers singing.

"You what?" Polly squawked almost falling of her chair, before she managed to resume her air of authority and call out more calmly. "Come here Finn and talk to me."

Finn seemed reluctant to come into the kitchen but must have realised he would get his ears boxed if he ignored Polly. "You sure they are singing?" Charlotte asked raising an eyebrow at the youngest Shelby brother.

"They are all singing." He emphasised the all as he looked between the two women pleadingly. "''Parrently the new bar maid has a voice like an angel. Will you let me go Poll? James is waiting."

Charlotte's good mood evaporated as Finn continued to plead with Polly, she blocked out their conversation instead mulling over what Finn had said about the new bar maid and the Shelby brothers singing. Tommy hadn't sung since before the war, when he came back he had always barked at any fool stupid or drunk enough to sing near him. A sobering sense of dread filled Charlotte.

Charlotte did not snap out of her daze until well after Finn had rushed out of the kitchen having sufficiently pleaded his point with Polly. Polly clicking her fingers at Charlotte alerted her to the other woman's questioning stare. "You all right love?" She asked

"Just thinking about the books Poll."

Polly knew perfectly well she was lying but decided to not call her out on it instead asking gently. "Is this about those drunken idiots and that floozy of a bar maid?"

"No Poll. I just need to finish the books, before those drunken idiots come back." Polly unscrewed the cap of the gin, filling her glass before gesturing the bottle at Charlotte who declined the offer with a nod of her head.

Polly must have realised Charlotte wasn't in the mood to get drunk and moan about the Shelby's as she gently said. "You know you can talk to me."

"I know. I just." Charlotte paused to rub her tired eyes. "My head is all over the place these days. The past, the future, the present. Eugh. I am going to finish the books and then go home."

"As long as you are sure love, don't stay too late." Charlotte did not bother to reply as she got up and made her way through the double doors into the darkened shop towards her office.

Once in her office Charlotte fumbled around in the dark finding a box of matches she ignited one and lit the lamp she kept on her desk. Now able to see clearer Charlotte took her sit and opened the large accounts book, flipping to the relevant page she ran a finger down the columns getting lost in her sums.

An hour or two must have passed when the slamming of the front door scared Charlotte out of her work. The sound of a chair scrapping and muffled laughter alerted her to the fact the brothers were sat in the kitchen talking. Sighing she knew she should leave and get some sleep. Standing up Charlotte stretched slightly before snuffing out the oil lamp and walking out of the office. She was about to make her presence known to the brothers when she heard John loudly proclaim. "I tell you what boys, I wouldn't mind having a go at the barmaid. Bet she sings just as nicely in bed. What do you think?" Charlotte paused a feeling of dread filling her stomach.

"She's nice enough to look at. Don't you think Tommy?" Arthur loudly replied.

Holding her breath she felt her heart thumping in her chest as Tommy finally said. "I can see her virtues." The other two Shelby brothers began to laugh loudly at this statement. Charlotte however had to clench one of her fists tightly to stop herself from screaming or crying.

"See her virtues." John scoffed as Arthur carried on chortling.

"We both know where he has been looking." Arthur responded his voice filled with mirth as he joined in on the joke at Tommy's expense.

"Careful Tom, lady like that will have you wrapped around her finger." John warned his tone both mocking and serious.

"Would that be so bad?" Tommy asked his voice sounding wistful to Charlotte's ears.

"I suppose you would get to see those 'virtues' more up close." Arthur sniggered in response.

Not wanting to hear any more of their conversation Charlotte decided she needed to get out of the Shelby house as soon as possible. Walking through the kitchen was no longer an option if she didn't want her cover blown or to end up strangling Tommy.

Charlotte decided the best way to leave would be the shop door. It would mean leaving without her coat but she figured it was a small price to pay. As she made her escape she spied a bottle of whiskey someone, (probably Arthur) had left on the main table. Charlotte grabbed the bottle as she headed to the door.

Bottle in hand Charlotte unlocked the door, slowly turning the handle while she prayed the brothers didn't hear. Once she was finally free of the Shelby home, she pulled the cork out of the whiskey bottle throwing it into the darkened night while taking a large mouthful of the alcohol. She began her walk home stopping to take large gulps from the bottle every few steps until it was finished. By the time she made it back to her own home she struggled to get her key into the lock for several minutes before stumbling into her small home. Not bothering to properly undress she kicked her boots off before passing out in her bed face wet with silent tears.

XXXXXX

Waking up the next morning head throbbing slightly, Charlotte once again went through the motions of washing and dressing. She placed her hair in its regular bun, securing it in place with her twin combs. Catching a brief glimpse of herself in the mirror, Charlotte barely recognised the tired looking woman who stared back, no wonder he fancies the barmaid she thought sadly looking at herself.

Leaving the house her mind was racing as she thought about the coming day and what she needed to achieve to finish balancing the books that night, while also considering her course of action in the hunt for Ada. She was half way down Great Barr street when she heard someone across the road loudly call out. "Oi."

Used to people calling out like this, Charlotte didn't bother turning as most people in Small Heath knew her by name, she figured they must be trying to gain the attention of one of the other people milling about in the early morning sunlight. The man across the street was persistent however, calling out again. "Oi you." His Irish accent was more pronounced as he called out the second time.

She turned to look at the stranger attempting to gain her attention. He was a middle aged man wearing a worn woollen suit jacket, she wondered briefly if he was another of Campbell's plain clothes coppers. "Woman." The man called this time beckoning her over.

Head thumping from her handover she internally debated ignoring him and carrying onto Watery Lane, however she knew if he was one of the inspector's men it wouldn't be good to be carted off again, especially in front of so many people. "What do you want?" She asked as she crossed the street, her left hand reaching into her coat pocket gripping the razor she kept there for reassurance.

"You the one that works for the Shelby's?" His accent while obviously Irish was not as thick as the copper that had taken her in the week before. The lack of a strong accent and the fact he kept glancing around worried someone might see them talking, made Charlotte think he might not be a copper.

Her theory was proven correct as she took a moment to size him up now she was closer. Looking at his clothes she noted oil stains on his trousers and around his finger nails, his hands obviously worn with callouses. Deciding he defiantly wasn't a copper Charlotte relaxed her grip on the razor, but didn't take her hand out of her coat pocket. "What's that to you?"

"I got a message for your employer Mr Shelby, some of us would like to meet him to discuss." He paused before lowering his voice slightly, even though no one was close enough to hear him add. "Some business."

Confident she was correct in her initial assumption that he wasn't a copper she removed her hand completely from her coat pocket. "Who is us?" She asked hoping to get some more information about this business, even though his accent was a bit of a hint to where his allegiance may lay.

"Me and some other Irish fellas."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the obvious answer, hoping he would mention their agenda. "Right, and what business is it you wanna talk to him about?"

The man must have realised she was trying to get information out of him as he snapped. "Look lady, we will talk to your boss about that, just tell him if he is agreeable we will come to the Garrison Tuesday at noon."

"So you want me to tell Tommy Shelby," She emphasised Tommy's name before continuing. "That you." She indicated at him, "and a few other Irish fellas should be allowed safe passage into Small Heath to discuss business and you won't tell me what that business is." She hoped repeating it out loud would highlight how stupid and desperate their plan sounded.

"Right." He readily confirmed looking around again to make sure no one was listening in.

Sensing he won't be swayed and having neither the time nor the energy to argue with him Charlotte replied. "I will ask him, but I cannot guarantee he will grant your request. How will I let you know?" The last thing Charlotte wanted to do was talk to Tommy, she knew they really do not need the IRA causing a scene especially when things with Kimber and the Lee's are so tense. Then again it might be interesting to see how well the inspector was watching what was going on in Small Heath she mused.

"Tonight, I will come back and wait around nine. Nod your head as you pass I will know we are grand."

Charlotte nods her head in agreement to his plan and the Irish man quickly walks away not bothering to thank her for her troubles. She takes a second to gather her thoughts, realising that if a few Irish fellas are willing to ask to see Tommy, then news about the guns had spread quicker than they had anticipated and it was only a matter of time before things went south if they were not careful.

When she finally made it to Watery Lane, Finn answered the door stepping aside to let her in. "Morning Finn, Tommy around?" She asks noticing her coat is still on the hook where she left it the night before.

She watched Finn run his hand through his messy hair, obviously still half asleep he answers. "I dunno, I haven't heard him leave yet," Finn covers his mouth yawning before adding. "He might be upstairs."

Dreading the thought of facing Tommy after what she overheard the night before, Charlotte slowly made her way over the staircase, gathering her skirts into one hand she hears Polly slightly muffled call from the kitchen. "Morning Lottie."

"Ill be back in a minute, Poll." She calls back her hands feeling sweaty with the anticipation of seeing Tommy.

Knocking on Tommy's door Charlotte heard a muffled. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." She called through the door as a knot of dread formed in her stomach.

"Come in."

Doing as instructed Charlotte walked in to find Tommy topless, holding a shaving brush while looking into the mirror. The door slammed shut behind her but she paid it no attention, her dread momentarily forgotten as she took a moment to appreciate the expanse of skin and muscle on show. Charlotte noted several scars that had not been there the last time she had seen Tommy in such a state of undress, whatever anger she had felt from his words last night was cooled at the reminder of all he had been through.

Finally looking up Charlotte found Tommy smirking at her, his grin showing he obviously enjoyed her appraisal of him. Rather than blushing like some catholic Virgin Charlotte raised an eyebrow challenging him to say something. "Well have you found Ada?" He prompted turning back to the mirror not rising to her challenge.

Leaning against his chest of draws she quickly remembered her intention for coming to his room. "Not exactly." Rather than making excuses to Tommy she decided to push ahead with her reason for disturbing him. "I had an unusual encounter on my walk in this morning. A man, Irish, think he hangs around the Black Swan, wanted to talk to me. He wants to know if you will meet with him and some other fellas to discuss business tomorrow at noon."

Tommy paused as she spoke, the brush he had been holding when she walked in remaining inches from his face. "He say anything else?" He enquired.

"No, " She meet his blue eyes in the mirror. "But we can probably both guess what this business is about."

"You thinking IRA?" He queried putting the finishing touches to his shaving cream.

"Without a doubt, but only a foot soldier at most."

Tommy switched from lathering up his face to picking up his razor, the room fell silent, Tommy concentrating on the razor while he processed her news and Charlotte watching him quietly unsure what to say next. She perhaps wisely said nothing as he nicked himself with the razor and swore quietly under his breath. Tommy resumed shaving quickly nicking himself a second time, this time swearing more loudly as he threw the razor into the warm water.

He fished the razor out of the water and had barely resumed when he cut himself a third time. Sensing his frustration Charlotte decided to finally break her silence holding out her hand "Let me." she said.

Tommy didn't hesitate in wordlessly passing her the dripping blade as he turned towards her lifting his chin up. Charlotte gently ran the blade over his skin remembering how she had done this before after lazy mornings spent in bed. Not a thought to dwell on now another part of her reasoned.

Tommy waited until she had turned to the water bowl to clean the blade before breaking his own silence. "Tell him, I will meet them. I can see what they know, find out what they think the guns are worth then."

"Right." She replied before they lapsed into quietness once more as she ran the blade over his exposed throat.

As she turned to the water once again he added. "Only two mind. Keep it manageable if things go south."

The blade clean she turned back to face Tommy to resume her task. "Probably for the best. How's the Billy Kimber business?" Tommy stiffened slightly at her mention at his rival's name.

He quickly relaxed replying. "We made enough noise that he sat up and listened. We are meeting him at Cheltenham. No news on Ada?"

Holding Tommy's chin she began running the blade neatly over his skin again. "I have asked around discretely for news, but Freddie has completely gone to ground."

Tommy waited till she paused to wash the blade again before replying. "Hopefully we will hear something soon."

"I'm assuming you haven't elaborated to Polly that the cops wanting Freddie gone was part of your deal with them."

"No and for the time being we should keep it quiet, she is already mad that we have the guns in the first place. I don't want her knowing our interests are mixed up in this."

Charlotte lifted his chin up to remove the last of the shaving cream when Tommy enquired. "Is it cold out today?"

"A bit, why?" She asked while running the blade along his skin.

"You left your coat last night. Must have been a cold walk home." Charlotte paused slightly the blade resting on his throat.

"I forgot it." She mumbled resuming her task as Tommy looked up at her searchingly with his blue eyes.

Washing the blade clean one final time while Tommy inspected her work in the mirror. He ran his fingers along his now smooth face musing aloud. "You always where handy with a razor."

Not knowing if his words where a threat or a compliment she decided to change the subject before she revealed she had overheard him. "What's the plan with Cheltenham?" she asked as she closed the razor handing it back to Tommy.

She sensed the shift in the room as Tommy becomes guarded once more at the mention of Billy Kimber. "We need to show Kimber we can do the job."

She knew he had more of a plan but didn't want to he must be playing it close to his chest to keep her in the dark.  
The pair stood in a comfortable silence. Charlotte took a moment to let her eyes drift once again to his exposed chest and the few scars that she could see. "You have a few new ones." She found her hand moving of its own accord to the ugly scar on Tommy's shoulder from the Somme, the one he had never let he see. "It's worse than I imaged." Her fingers traced the edge of the scar tissue.

Tommy's hand cupped her own as he said. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Maybe not physically but we both know it haunts you every night still." She replied looking up at him.

"I never thought I'd come back a broken man." Tommy whispered a hint of defeat in his voice.

"There was a time I thought you'd never come back. You're alive and that's a start."

"Everyone always says I should have made fresh start after the war."

Confused she prompted. "A fresh start?"

"We have been dwelling on the past too long, we need to start to look forward." The dread began to pool again in Charlotte's stomach guessing what he was trying but failing to say.

"I am not sure what you mean." She replied not willing to give him an easy out.

"I have felt more alive recently. There has been a positive change in me." As he talked one of his finger rubbed her check fondly. He looked at her sadly. "Charlotte.." Tommy seemed to be internally debating something as leaned close his breath hot on her check as he whispered. "Love is fixing this broken man."

Before she could ask what he meant, if it was her or Grace he loved there was a crashing knock at the door as Arthur called. "Tommy when you're done fucking we got to go."

"Bloody Arthur." Tommy growled "I should get dressed."

"I'll leave you too it." She regretfully pulled her hand out of Tommy's grip

"Lottie, we will talk soon." She nodded not bothering to answer, as Tommy turned to dress himself. Charlotte left the room in a daze that lasted all day even as she nodded her head to the paddy on her walk home she couldn't stop thinking about Tommy's words. It was only as she lay in her own bed cradling a bottle of gin that she felt rationale.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few days Charlotte finds herself carrying out her daily routine while trying to act normal, all the while replaying Tommy's words and wondering did he mean her or Grace. That one thought was beginning to drive her mad, to the extent she had forgotten all about the meeting with the IRA members, until she saw Tommy talking to Scudboat in the shop on Tuesday morning. Catching her staring at him Tommy broke off his conversation with Scudboat patting him affectionately on the arm as he made his way towards her office.

Realising he intended to talk to her, Charlotte leaned back in her chair subconsciously smoothing out wrinkles in her dress as she waited for him.

Tommy opened the door, his presence filling up the frame as he said casually. "You ready to come down the Garrison then?"

Her heart fluttered slightly as she remembered the last time they had spoken. Quickly quashing that train of thought, Charlotte schooled her features into what she hoped was a neutral expression. "What for?"

"It's Tuesday." He replied.

She finally realises he means the meeting with the Irish, panicking slightly she wonders if she forgot agreeing to go in her obsessing over their last conversation. "I thought this was a pissing contest."

Tommy shrugged before saying. "Figure they will underestimate you."

Sighing dramatically Charlotte gets up from her desk and grabs her coat, putting it on she asks "What's the play here then?"

Tommy held the door open for her as she crossed the office walking towards him. "I want you to get how much they think they are worth." He replied somewhat cryptically, obviously mindful of the fact they were walking through the betting shop. "We need to know what we are dealing with here."

"That's all?" Charlotte queried as they reached the main door.

"For now." He answered opening the main door open and gesturing for her to go out first.

She struggled slightly to keep up with Tommy as he made his way purposely down the street, people nodding to him as they passed. He said nothing to Charlotte the entire way to The Garrison. When the door finally loomed into sight, Tommy surprised Charlotte by wrapping his arm around her waist, gently pulling her to one side.

"Remember we need to know how much the gun are worth." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickled the hairs on her neck as he leaned close to her. She was suddenly reminded of her attraction to this man.

"I remember." She scoffed in reply.

"Good, it would be best if you didn't talk otherwise." Tommy said his grip on her waist loosening as he turned back to the door, which he held open for her.

Once inside The Garrison Charlotte took a cursory glance around avoiding the bar, she saw that the pub was predictably quiet for a Tuesday. Tommy brushed past her intent on the private booth the Shelby's had commanded for their own.

Following Tommy inside she saw he had not wasted anytime in opening up the serving window. She spied Grace, who had appeared as though waiting for him. "Three glass and a bottle of whiskey."

She hears Grace ask if he wants Scottish or Irish whiskey. "Irish." He replies as though the barmaid should know the answer already.

She waits until Tommy has collected his order and shut the window before enquiring "Am I not drinking then?"

Tommy doesn't look at he places the glasses and bottle on the table answering finally. "No. You are beginning to drink as much as Arthur. Besides I need you to look the part."

"I thought my part was to sit here quietly." She replied, taking the chair furthest from the table by the door to the booth.

Tommy looked up his blue eyes twinkling as he says. "If you're that upset I can get you a cordial."

She only huffs in response, debating bringing up their conversation from earlier in the week, however before she can pluck up the courage they were interrupted by the door opening and two men entering. She recognises one of the men as the man who had accosted her on the street. Both wear the dark clothes of the dock workers who earn a pittance loading goods onto barges going into London. The men nod in respect to Tommy, neither seeming to realise she is there until they have to walk past her to take a seat.

As they sit down Tommy says nothing in greeting, pouring large measures of whiskey into the three glasses. The two Irish men down their glasses as Tommy begins talking his monotone voice giving nothing away. "I believe you," he gestures to the slightly younger man. "have met my 'secretary' Miss Hawthorne." He gestures to her and she nods in greeting at the two men who both glance at her quickly before turning their attention back to Tommy.

"It seems you gentlemen have us at a disadvantage. You seem to know our names, but we haven't been introduced." The older of the two nods silently while his friend stares at Tommy like a lamb for the slaughter.

"I am Ryan Morris and this is Maguire." He gestures at his friend, neither Charlotte, nor Tommy enquire about Maguire's first name. "You will forgive me Mr Shelby if I indulge a little."

Tommy picks his cigarette packet up and takes one out answering "Of course."

"It takes a lot for a man for Scarbrook to step inside this pub." Ryan pours himself another generous measure while 'Magiure' holds up his glass also expecting another drink.

"Anyone with money and good intentions is welcome in The Garrison." Tommy says his tone more warning than welcoming.

Ryan toasts his next glass to Tommy as Tommy lights his cigarette. "Now you told my associate here you had business."

Ryan lights his own cigarette and looks at her cautiously her silence obviously unnerving him "Its delicate Mr Shelby." Ryan pauses looking Tommy in the eye before gathering the courage to continue "It's a question of who knows what, about what. Concerns the factory." He gestures his cigarette vaguely at the direction of the BSA as he finishes somewhat dramatically. "The BSA."

Maguire, obviously nervous, pours another shot of whiskey not bothering to refill Ryan's glass as his friend continues explaining. "Now as you might know most of the paint shop there is Irish, big ol place like that." Ryan looks at Maguire for what Charlotte can only assume is reassurance. "Rumours get started."

Magiure seems to have found enough liquid courage as he pipes up. "Rumours that there was a robbery."

Charlotte turns to Tommy to gauge his reaction, they had discussed the possibility that people would know who had the guns when they first found them. They had decided to deny any involvement publicly, something Tommy now does as he prompts. "A robbery of what?" The steel in his tone warning everyone the stakes in the game they are playing.

"Guns, Mr Shelby, a serious amount of guns." Ryan answers playing Tommy's game.

Tommy finally takes a sip of his own drink, Charlotte suspects because he realises he is making the men uncomfortable. "And what business is that of mine?"

"When it comes to speculation you can't beat a factory night shift." Ryan responds.

"Some say there was word from the proofing bay, it was the peaky blinders that took em." Maguire adds.

Tommy turns and smiles at Charlotte before turning his predatory smile on the two men. "Your whole night shift must be dreaming."

Ryan sensing the danger answers diplomatically. "Maybe they are."

Prompting Maguire to lean in closer to Tommy to whisper. "Maybe they are not."

Ryan puts a warning hand on Maguire's shoulder. "What we are trying to say is Mr Shelby if you was to hear of the whereabouts of said items we'd pay good money."

Tommy takes a moment to answer, assessing them over the top of his glass. "You have good money?"

"We have the collections from the pubs."

Charlotte realises this is her opportunity "How much?" She asks breaking her silence.

Maguire and Ryan look at each other, she is not sure if they are more startled by her question or her asking them directly. Tommy takes their momentary surprise to take a puff of his cigarette leisurely exhaling. When neither man answers her, Charlotte reaches into her coat pocked retrieving the pen and paper she always carries around. She leans over sliding them across the table. "Write your offer, then if we have heard anything or do happen to have the items you require we can consider your offer."

Ryan picks up the pen, taking a moment to consider his offer then puts the pen and paper writing a number on it and passing it back to Charlotte. Unfolding the paper she glances at it quickly before looking at Tommy then quickly looking away their unspoken way of communicating no.

Tommy sighs obviously annoyed at this turn of events. "I have heard you speak…"

Before he can continue he is interrupted by Ryan, who hearing the dismissal coming changes tactic. "The people of Ireland."

Maguire follows his lead, leaning forward he adds. "The Irish republican army."

Charlotte hopes her face like Tommy's portrays the calm, fed up exterior. Tommy takes a long drag on his cigarette. "For a fact?" He eventually says.

"For a fucking fact." Although Charlotte doesn't think it possible Maguire leans even further forward getting closer to Tommy. She realises he must be fairly pissed as he adds. "You think we are jokers."

"Am I laughing?" Tommy asks in a calm manner that Charlotte knows spells trouble if the Irish man does not get out of his face.

Maguire downs another shot leaning forward once again he begins to sing. "O farther why are you so sad?" He knocks his fist on the table as he sings the next line more confidently. "On this bright Easter."

"Maguire would you shut up." Ryan pleaded with him, but his plea fell on death ears as Maguire carries on singing.

"Morning, when Irish men are proud and glad of the land where they were born."

Ryan tone now frantic begs with his comrade. "Maguire shush we are trying to talk."

Maguire carries on singing and knocking the table, his tune and rhythm not quite meeting up in his drunken state. He finishes finally and Tommy who has been staring unimpressed at them both says "Bravo. Now I suggest gentleman you be on your 'merry' way." Tommy's tone has a sharp edge of warning to it.

Realising they had been dismissed the two men get up, neither bothering to say goodbye to Charlotte as they flee the booth, Tommy herding them out like sheep shows them the door calling out. "When I have had a thought I'll let you know."

When Tommy doesn't immediately return she guesses he must be talking to Grace at the bar. Standing up Charlotte runs her hand through her hair while quietly counting to ten hoping to summon the courage to face them both together.

Reaching ten, she exhales a breath she had not realised she had been holding. She walks out into the main bar in time to hear Tommy say. "So you are coming to the races. Two pounds ten shillings." He places the cash on the bar not bothering to hand it to Grace. Turning he spots her by the door, giving her one of his rare genuine smiles. He begins walking towards her stopping to call over his shoulder. "Buy something red to match his handkerchief."

As Tommy opens the door for her she hears Grace ask. "Whose handkerchief?"

Charlotte tries to not show her pleasure at Tommy ignoring Grace and following her outside instead. Trying to keep her voice casual and not show her glee at Tommy's apparent lack of interest in Grace away she asks. "Your plan is to use her then?"

"I am sure Kimber like most men likes a pretty thing."

Charlotte's previous pleasure at him ignoring the bar maid evaporates as she remembers the conversation she overheard with his brothers. Slowing down she suddenly feels self-conscious of her clothes and slightly greasy hair. Nervously she asks. "Why not me."

Tommy slows down as well, giving her a withering look. "You're a peaky blinder, not a whore for Billy Kimber to get his grubby mits on."

Relief floods through her at his words and she begins walking briskly again back to number six and back to work. It is only when she is in bed that night replaying the events of the day that she realises that Tommy never said she was pretty. Charlotte tries to not let this thought bother her, but she realises her every waking thought is being taken up with Tommy Shelby and his double meanings.

XXXXXXX

Thursday found Charlotte walking leisurely back to Watery Lane after standing in line at the post office all morning. The cool air was a refreshing change after too long in smoky rooms. She was so lost in her own thoughts she almost missed the small boy who ran down the street bumping into her. "Oi watch where you step." She growled at the him.

The boy didn't even apologise, just turned and began walking away quickly which made Charlotte suspicious he may be a pick pocket. Deciding to quickly check her pockets, she patted down her coat revealing that her purse was indeed missing. Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity she didn't hesitate for another step, starting to give chase. "Hey come back!" She yelled, one hand grabbing her hat to keep it in place as she followed the boy who had now picked up speed.

The greasy haired boy glanced over his shoulder as he rounded a corner, grinning at her like they were playing a game. "When I catch you I will box your ears!" She called after him. The boy ignored her comment turning around another corner.

Charlotte followed the boy for three more streets before deciding the chase was not worth it. She stopped running leaning against a wall attempting to catch her breath. Hearing footsteps she looked up seeing the boy had come back, getting a better look at him she noticed he looked to be about nine years old with dull brown eyes and hallowed checks. She thinks he might be one of Sally's boys, having a distant memory of him being with Sally when she came into the shop to ask for money several months before hand.

"You gonna give me my purse back? Or will I have to make sure your mother hears about this." Her threat losing some of its impact from her being slightly breathless.

The boy shifts nervously from side to side, he doesn't immediately correct her so she assumes she was correct in guessing he was one of Sally's. Eventually he replies "He needs to see you." He holds out her purse not elaborating on his cryptic message. Charlotte takes the purse noticing from its weight, he hadn't taken any of the coins out.

Charlotte raises an eyebrow wondering who 'he' is, she doubts the inspector would use children to deliver his messages and the Irish have already had their audience. Trying to sound friendly and unthreatening she asks. "Who needs to see me? Did he tell you to steal my purse?"

"The man." He responds as though the answer is obvious. "Come on" he adds as he reaches out and grabs her left hand, her earlier threats obviously not bothering him. Glad he left her right hand free she reaches into her coat pocket taking out her razor blade then hiding it in her palm.

She follows allows him to lead her down the road, turning after a few hundred yards onto a smaller side street that he then guides her down still holding her hand firmly. "Where are we going?" Charlotte asks cautious to step foot out of the peaky blinders territory.

The boy doesn't turn as he answers. "Not much further."

As they near the canal Charlotte knows they are along the edge of the Shelby's border with the Italian's. He stops suddenly at the top of a flight of steps releasing her hand. "He is down there." He tells her pointing under the bridge at the bottom of the steps.

Opening her purse Charlotte pulls out a few coins offering them to the boy who doesn't hesitate to take them. "What is your name?"

"Peter."

"Who asked you to get me Peter?" She asks again, hoping he may give her some indication of what awaits down the stairs.

Peter doesn't answer just shrugs pointing at the canal bridge. Taking a calming breath, she mentally prepares herself for her unknown meeting before beginning to walk down the steps. Double checking the razor blade in her hand, Charlotte uses her other hand to hold onto the railing desperately hoping she isn't about to end up in a fight. In the distance hidden in the shadow of the bridge she spies a figure leaning against the wall hat down obscuring his face. Seeing that they are alone she descends the rest of the stairs, nervous about meeting the stranger.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she walks a few steps closer to the stranger but still far enough away to give herself a head start if she needs to leg it. Heart pounding loudly in her ears, she says. "Well you got me here?"

The man moves lifting his head and Charlotte goes on high alert moving her razor so she can grip it more easily. "Lottie. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Freddie Throne asks smirking at her.

Her nerves instantly dissipate and Charlotte feels like she could punch Freddie in his grinning face. Exasperated she tells him. "Fuck sake Freddie, I've got half the bloody city looking for you. Also using a kid? "

She covertly slips her razor back into her pocket as Freddie replies. "Well you found me." As he pulls her into a fierce bear hug.

Charlotte returns his embrace for several seconds before pulling away and to ask. "What do you want?"

Freddie's grin fades his face becoming more serious as he answers. "It's Ada."

Charlotte's blood pressure instantly increases again at the thought of bad news. Concerned she asks. "Is she and the baby okay?"

Freddie obviously hearing the concern in her voice quickly rushes to reassure her. "She and the baby are fine." She sighs in relief as he carries on explaining. "We are going through with the wedding, I don't give a fuck about Tommy and the rest of them."

"But?" Her curiosity piqued even further as to why Freddie wanted to see her if they still planned to go ahead with the wedding.

"I think it would be nice for Ada if she had someone there. We need two witnesses and I'd like you." Freddie paused looking like he was about to regret his next choice of words. "And Polly to both come along."

Charlotte took a moment to consider his suggestion. If both she and Polly attend the wedding and Tommy finds out she knows there will be an almighty row. She has no doubt that Tommy will eventually discover that they went to the wedding, but at the same time Ada is her oldest friend. Charlotte knew Ada long before she knew Tommy and Ada has been there for her over the years. Knowing she will make someone unhappy either way she asks Freddie. "You sure this is wise? How do you know I won't just run and tell Tommy?"

Freddie had obvious had already thought of this because he calmly replied. "I know you Lottie Hawthorne, you may be many things, but snitch is not one of them. Plus I know you think its right me and Ada get married." He paused before adding. "It would also mean a lot to Ada to have her best friend and the woman she views like a mother there."

She wonders what Freddie would say if he knew about her meeting with the inspector. "When is it?"

Freddie grins and Charlotte knows he is about to go on the charm offensive. "An hour at ."

"An hour?!" She exclaimed. Freddie shrugged in answer his grin only getting bigger. "I'll talk to Polly. One thing Freddie."

He nods to show he is listening. "Once this is done and you are married you must leave Small Heath."

Freddie begins to protest. "I told you I aint scared of Tommy."

"It's not Tommy." She begins interrupting him before he begins ranting. "It's the new inspector, his after you and he will go through Ada if he needs to." She hopes her word convey the very real threat the inspector poses.

Freddie doesn't immediately reply instead he checks his watch obviously mindful of the fact he is getting married in less than an hour. "I'll think about it." He tells her. Nodding her head in understanding she knows that's the best she can hope for at the moment as he has bigger things on his mind. "It really will mean allot to Ada and to me if you can come today."

"Of course I will be there."

Freddie's large grin returned. "Excellent, I will see you then. I got to run, but remember to ask Polly."

She nodded her head in answer as Freddie turned and walked away. Charlotte turns away as well intending to find her way back to Watery Lane, knowing Polly will likely be curious as to why she is so late back.

Polly answers the door cigarello in hand, as Charlotte suspected she gives her a cursory glance to ensure she is ok. "I thought you'd decided to post yourself." When she doesn't immediately reply the other woman takes a closer look no doubt noticing how dishevelled Charlotte looks from her impromptu run. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Charlotte doesn't bother taking her hat and coat off knowing they will have to leave quickly. "Because I have. I need to ask you a favour and you're not gonna like it."

Polly raises an eyebrow in curiosity while taking a drag on her cigarello. "Alright."

"Ada is getting married in 30 minutes." She sneaks a glance of her reflection in the mirror and decides to fix her hair at least before leaving. "I want you to come and be a witness and I don't want you to tell anyone till we get back." She begins taking her hat off ignoring Polly's bewildered look.

Polly takes another large drag on her cigarillo as Charlotte finishes fixing her hair turning back to the older woman waiting for her answer. Polly exhales her cigarello smiling a cocky grin, she finally answers. "I'll wear my new hat."

Xxxx

There was only one other guest at the wedding of Freddie Thorne and Ada Shelby. He sat three rows back on the grooms side and didn't bothering to glance at either woman as they sat down at the front of the brides side. They had barely taken their seats when Freddie walked in, he spoke to the priest briefly before he took up his position at the end of the aisle, grinning at both of them.

Freddie now in position nodded and soft organ music began to play. Charlotte and Polly both stood up and turned seeing Ada walking down the aisle a vision in white.

When they were children Charlotte and Ada used to take it in turns dressing up in Charlotte's mother's veil, pretending to get married. They used to describe in great detail the dress they would wear. While Charlotte stopped having such fanciful thoughts, she knew Ada ever the fashion lover still regularly stopped and stared at wedding dresses in the shop windows of the Bull Ring.

As she got closer to them Ada mouthed thank you. Charlotte wasn't sure if this was meant for her and Polly or Freddie, but she felt her eyes welling up on seeing her childhood friends dream come true. Polly handed her a handkerchief which she silently took wiping away the tears before handing it back to Polly who did the same. The ceremony was brief the priest obviously eyeing Ada's baby bump.

The love Freddie had for Ada was evident as they were pronounced man and wife. Charlotte clapped enthusiastically as they kissed, Polly besides her doing the same.

Ada bounced over to then her face beaming with joy. "Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it." Charlotte replied pulling Ada into a hug. "You will always be my friend first." She whispered into Ada's ear.

"Same." Ada replied before pulling away to hug Polly.

Charlotte left Polly to coo over Ada dress approaching Freddie who had been talking to the priest.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Knowing she didn't have much time she asked. "Have you thought about what I said?"

"A bit. But you know I won't just up and move. Ada wants to stay."

"You know this means I have will have to talk to Tommy. The inspector really does mean business."

Freddie scratched behind his ear before replying. "I know. As for Tommy, I figure he is a difficult man to get hold of."

"I can't promise anything."

"I.." Freddie pauses to correct himself. "We still appreciate everything you have done for us. It's good to have true friends.

"You'll make me cry again. I never thought I'd see you married."

"Come here." Freddie hugs her and she feels him a slip something into her pocket as he whispers. "I know what you have done by coming here today. If you need me."

Hearing Ada and Polly walking over Charlotte only nods in response.

Polly hugs Freddie briefly saying. "Take care of my Ada, Freddie."

"Isn't that Arthur, Tommy's or John's bit." He answers as he pulls away.

"You know my revenge wouldn't be a punch in the mouth."

"How can I forget poll, woman are more complex creatures. I'll take care of her now if you'll excuse me ladies me and my wife have a honeymoon suite with our name on it. "

XXXXXX

Polly and Charlotte watch Freddie and Ada leave the church hand in hand practically skipping down the road. Once the two where a way off in the distance Charlotte finally spoke "I believe it is your turn to tell Tommy the happy news."

Polly took out one of her cigarellos and lit it inhaling before answering "Fine." She exhaled before continuing. "But I suggest we don't tell him we attended."

"I think that might be a wise idea."

Hours later they were both sat in the kitchen drinking whiskey when they heard the door slam and Tommy walk in. Polly jumped out of her chair asking Tommy. "Are you armed?"

Tommy looked at the pair of them taking in their sombre mood before answering "No."

"Then I'll tell you Ada and Freddie Thorne where married today. They defied your orders they haven't left the city.'

Tommy began to pace around the room thinking, he eventually stops leaning against the table. Before he could speak though Polly beats him to the punch saying. "Ill deal with it. Thomas. Ill deal with it.'

"Where are they?" He demands looking between herself and Polly.

Charlotte feels the heat of the address Freddie gave her burning a hole in her pocket. "Freddie's comrades have safe houses all over the city." She replies taking a sip of her drink to cover her nerves.

"Why do you want to know?" Polly adds.

"I want to send them flowers," He yells before adding. "Why do ya think?"

"Would it be so bad if they stayed?"

Tommy looks around into the shop mindful of who might over hear, before saying. "I promised someone I would get Freddie gone."

"Promised who?" Polly asks

"I told the coppers Freddie wouldn't come back it was part of the deal."

Charlotte winces slightly at Tommy's words knowing the cat is now out of the bag. "What bloody deal? What happened to family votes?. What happened to meetings?" Polly rants at Tommy before pausing and turning to Charlotte. "Did you know about this?"

Charlotte turns to Tommy who nods at her. She slowly nods her own head in answer.

The confirmation of her involvement seems to push Polly over the edge as she begins ranting again. "Bloody hell neither of you spare a thought to let me know."

"Polly, the fewer people know about the situation the better." Tommy argues.

"What do you both have to say for yourself?" Polly demands as though she had caught them in bed at sixteen again.

"You knew we needed Freddie gone Poll." Charlotte calmly answers, hoping to be the voice of reason.

"I didn't lie to you, I just didn't reveal the whole reason why the cops wanted him gone. Polly you need to help me find Freddie I have to get rid of him." Tommy responds the threat evident in his tone.

Shocked at his warning tone, she turns to him protesting. "What the hell Tommy?"

"We will not be killing Ada's new husband Thomas." Polly argues in defiant tone. "If you let me deal with Ada and Freddie it will end in peace. Christ knows you have your fill of war."

"Poll, I can't stress how important it is we find them, especially now he is family."

"Ill deal with it. Is there anything else you two want to tell me?" She looks between them obviously hoping to sense their guilt.

Charlotte thinks of shamefully of the dozen or so things she wants to admit to them both, instead she replies. "No"

"Tommy?" John called.

Polly gestures at the shop door. "Go, we will deal with this mess."

"Make sure you do." Tommy grumbled, nodding at Charlotte he turns walking into the shop.

The door has barely closed behind Tommy when Polly turned to look at her eyes assessing. "Im going to ask you again, is there anything else I need to know?"

"You know everything I know." Charlotte replies smoothly, hoping Polly buys her lie.

Polly watched her critically for a moment before slowly exhaling cigarette smoke. She doesn't say anything for a moment, picking up the kettle she fills it with water and places it onto the stove to boil before answering. "I trust you Charlotte, I know you have the best interests of this family at heart. I have always been able to depend on you and I know how hard it is for a woman to say no to keeping secrets for the man she loves, but make sure love that you are looking out for yourself as well as Tommy."

"I do look out for myself." She begins to protest.

Polly interrupts her. "You are only just starting to get back to your old self. This drinking is not helping you .I don't wanna see you heartbroken again."

"The bar maid?" She deduces.

Polly leans against the table. "I hear he is taking her to Cheltenham."

"If that's meant to shock me that's not a secret." She responds, mindful of the shift in conversation.

The kettle begins to hiss softly in the background. "Perhaps, but sometimes Tommy lets people see only the things they want to see. I hate seeing him keep you like some prisoner working on the books, while he chases some barmaid all over town."

She realises Polly must be trying to upset her because she kept things from her. "He doesn't force me to work as hard as I do."

"You do it because you feel obliged to him. Don't get me wrong I love our Tommy, but you need to wake up and realise he doesn't currently have your best interests at heart."

Charlotte sighs. "I am losing him aren't I?"

Before Polly can answer the kettle makes a high pitched hissing noise to say it's boiled. Polly grabs a cloth taking the kettle off the stove. Charlotte watches her move around the kitchen preparing the tea, her last question creating a slight air of tension. Once the tea is finally brewed Polly turns back to the table passing her a cup. "The sooner this business is resolved the sooner you can have that chat he has been promising you."

She doesn't bother to respond, instead she watches the steam rise off the cup.

Polly eventually breaks the silence, "Right, enough of that. I have a plan."

"What's that?" She enquires.

"We pay Freddie off." Polly answers as though it is obvious.

"How are we gonna do that?" Charlotte asks not really following Polly's train of thought.

Polly gives her a predatory smile. "You are going to give me two hundred pounds and the address Freddie gave you to find them at earlier."

"How did you know?" She asks shocked, feeling her left eye starting to twitch slightly at the thought of finding a spare two hundred pounds in the books.

Polly takes a drag of her cigarette assessing her not bothering to answer her question. Charlotte taps her fingers on the table weighing up her options. Tommy will no doubt notice such a large hole in revenue, however Polly does final checks on the books and it was Polly asking not Arthur or John.

"I can give you the money, but it won't take Tommy long to notice the hole in the books."

Polly shrugs tapping ash into the ash tray on the table. "I figure if Freddie's gone then Tommy won't care about the money."

Charlotte internally concedes that Polly may be right "True enough. However do you think Freddie will take the money? You know on account of being a communist."

Polly confidently answers. "Of course he will deep down all men are alike."

She doesn't bother to argue with Polly that the Freddie she knew would be insulted that they try to buy him off, however she knows that she hasn't really known Freddie Thorne in a very long time. From around her neck Charlotte retrieves her copy of the safe key slightly hesitantly handing it over to Polly who snatches it out if her hand. Head now pounding from the emotions and lies of the day Charlotte says. "I am going home. Only take two hundred and give me the key back tomorrow. I will make it work for the time being."

"Needless to say we are keeping this from Tommy for the time being." Polly replies.

Feeling like she has just made a deal with the devil, Charlotte replies. "Of course."

"Good lass."

XXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: I always think the next chapter is going to be sooner than it is. Oh well. This chapter was re-written twice the original plot was very different. Hopefully people enjoy and it was worth the wait. Any mistakes are my own as the only time I seem to work on this is when I should be sleeping!

Chapter 9

The church was silent as she made her way to the confession box. Lifting the heavy curtain to one side she perched on the edge of the wooden bench pulling the curtain in place behind her. Taking a deep breath she began. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. My last confession was one year ago."

From the other side of the box the screen opened slightly as a male voice answered. "A year already, what do you wish to confess?"

Charlotte didn't immediately answer looking at the pattern of the curtain in the soft candle light.

"My child?" The priest prompted.

Taking another deep breath she answered. "I feel burdened by lies father." Her right hand moved into her coat pocket and began playing with the knife she kept there. "I am keeping secrets from everyone, my employer, my friends, I do not know what to do any more father." Her voice broke as she finished her confession.

"What is the nature of these lies?" The priest enquired.

"Is that important?" She asked in an attempt to not have to reveal more to the priest than she needed to.

The priest sighed "Child you have come here on the same day for the last four years, you must consider he who takes you down this constant path of deceit and violence."

"Father you know why I come on this day."

"You were my most promising student Charlotte. Your ability with numbers is like none I have seen. It is not your fault you was born into such hard times, but seeing you throw your bright future away for a boy was heart breaking. I know you have struggled since losing the baby. That would be hard for anyone and then to lose your brother as well I know was a pain you have found hard to bear. But your brother was a good man Charlotte, he would not want to see you like this running around town as Thomas Shelby's book keeper."

Charlotte didn't reply immediately thinking through the priest's harsh words. "Fredrick was friends with Tommy." She quietly rebuffed.

The priest however was undeterred in his attack on Tommy. "He is no good, you have confessed he is making you lie for him. Think of the other sins you have confessed over the years."

"Well yes but.." She began.

"Many of your sinful actions are not of your own construct." The priest interrupted.

"I do them because…"

"Because Thomas Shelby demands them of you." He finished finally.

There was quiet in the confession box as Charlotte inspected the pattern on the curtain once more. "You better hope he does not hear you talk like this."

If the priest was worried about her threat he did not sound bothered as he replied. "I have only your interest at heart child, never forget that."

"I came for confession not a lecture on how I live my life." She retorted.

"Then say 8 hail Marys and try better not to lie." He snapped.

"Goodbye father."

"Until next year my child." He softly replied.

Walking out of the confession booth Charlotte saw Polly knelling in prayer in one of the pews. She quietly approached careful to not disturb her. Polly continued to pray once she had sat down. "You didn't have to come." She eventually said being careful to keep her voice low so it did not carry in the church.

Polly didn't immediately answer, making the sign of the cross she sat down on the hard wooden bench. "I know." The two women sat in silence both looking ahead at the altar.

It was Polly who broke the silence once again. "A man will never understand the pain a mother who has lost her child has to bear. They have never had to carry their child for nine months close to their heart only to lose them."

Unsure if Polly had overheard her confession or was talking about Tommy she asked. "What are you trying to say Polly?"

"He will never fully understand this pain Charlotte, I am not defending him by any means..." Polly trailed off.

Realising she meant Tommy, Charlotte turned taking in Polly's ashen face. A sickening feeling started in the pit of her stomach as she realised why Polly was there attempting to comfort her. "His not around today is he?" Her tone must have conveyed her hurt as Polly laid a reassuring hand on hers.

"I don't know where he went this morning."

Charlotte felt as though she was going to cry, rather than answering she sat staring at the alter watching the candles flicker, holding Polly's hand. Once she felt like she could speak without crying she said. "I should go to work."

"You don't need to work today love. He will understand." Polly replied softly.

"I'd rather do that than sit at home." Charlotte got up from the wooden bench, noticing Polly hadn't copied her movement she questioned. "You not coming?"

"Ill be along in a bit love. I want to confess."

"Ill see you later."

"Take care." Polly called after her as she left the pew and headed to number six.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Charlotte hadn't been sat at her desk for long, writing letters to various people that owed them money when Arthur stuck his head into her office. "You shouldn't be in work today."

"I have nothing else to do." Charlotte put her pen in the ink pot, before gesturing to the mountain of paper work littering her desk. "Besides there is lots to do here."

"You work too fucking hard. Let's go get a drink." Arthur growled in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"Is that bosses orders Arthur?" She asked.

"Yes, now grab your coat." Arthur poked his head out of the door calling behind him. "John come on we are going to the pub."

Putting her pen back in the ink pot Charlotte got up, she grabbed her hat and coat putting them on as she crossed the room. "What about Pol?"

Arthur held the door open for her as he replied. "She told me to get you drunk. John boy?!"

John came rushing over smiling brightly at them both as he did. "Where are we going Arthur?"

"The Marquis." Arthur answered as he grabbed his own hat and coat.

"Not The Garrison?" Charlotte asked curious if Arthur had chosen The Marquis for her benefit.

"Fancy a change of scenery while I get pissed." Arthur responded. Charlotte could have kissed Arthur in that moment knowing the eldest Shelby didn't want her to see Grace today of all days.

The three of them quickly made their way to The Marquis. The pub was fairly busy for a lunch time, but they still had a choice of seats, besides Charlotte reckoned even if there wasn't a seat available then someone would move for Arthur and John. John made his way over to one of the booths that gave them some privacy from the rest of the people in the bar.

Arthur arrived at the table before they had even sat down. He set three glasses and a bottle of whiskey on the table and took the seat opposite Charlotte. Arthur removed the cork and poured three very large measures into the glasses.

"Wasting no time then Arthur." John said eyeing up his glass.

"If we are gonna get drunk there is not point pissing about." Arthur replied holding his glass up in salute to Charlotte who returned the gesture.

Charlotte watched as Arthur downed the whole measure in several large gulps. She took a gulp of her own drink but didn't manage to finish it the way the oldest Shelby had. Once he had finished slamming his glass on the table Charlotte decided the question that had been bothering her all day. "Where is Tommy today?"

"Fuck knows." John answered, wincing slightly from the harsh taste of the whiskey.

"He don't tell us much." Arthur replied coldly as he poured himself another measure of whiskey. "I'm sick of it he treats me like a fucking child."

"He treats us all like children." Charlotte quipped as she picked up her glass, taking a small sip. She enjoyed the way the whiskey burnt all the way down her throat.

"At least he talks to you." John said before drowning the rest of his drink.

"We don't really talk." She let out a frustrated sigh, the ill feeling she had harboured for the last few weeks coming back again. Charlotte took another sip of her drink before adding. "More like scream at each other."

"I keep hoping when you have your weekly fight he might see sense." Arthur murmured as he refilled her glass.

"What does that mean?"

"Just that every Friday when he comes to finalise the books with you, you both have an almighty tiff, me and John have been taking bets to see how long till he sees sense and kisses you."

Charlotte ran her finger along the wooden grains in the table, not meeting either man's eye as she answered. "I don't think I am who he wants to be kissing anymore."

"We all know sometimes he can be a right stupid bastard."

"I appreciate what you are both trying to do but he just doesn't seem to love me since the war…since….." She found the emotion of the day catching up with her again as her voice broke with emotion.

"Fuck him!" Arthur exclaimed squeezing her hand which was still tracing the patter on the table. "You can marry me or John."

"Now that's an offer many a lady would kill for, not one but two Shelby brothers to choose from." John added.

Arthur squeezed her hand again firmly causing Charlotte to look up and meet his eye. "You should pick me. He will have you looking after all his kids." He said straight faced as he indicated to John with a tilt of his head.

Feeling slightly better at the brother's joke Charlotte exclaimed. "That's a tough choice. I will have to give that some thought and get back to you both."

Both brothers laughed, their loud chuckles causing several other people in the bar to glance over to their booth. Arthur squeezed her hand a final time before letting go. Charlotte grabbed her drink and downed the whole glass. "Let get pissed and forget this shitty day." Charlotte said to which both brothers roared in agreement.

They had been drinking for a couple of hours when Arthur declared he was going to the toilet and had not returned since. Charlotte could only assume he had seen a lady who had taken his fancy.

"Here." John said as he returned from the bar handing her a large gin. Charlotte held out her hand wobbling slightly as she accepted the drink. John sat down in the booth next to her. "You shouldn't worry about Grace if Tommy wanted to make a move he would have already." He slurred.

Charlotte took a sip of her drink feeling the effects of the whiskey she took a moment to process what John was referring to. "It's not that there is something about her."

"She does hang around Tommy likes flies around shit." John mused drinking some of his own drink.

"Exactly. He doesn't believe me that she must be up to something."

"Lottie you know I aint the brightest." John said sadly.

She patted him on the arm saying. "John, you know that's not true."

"Im not looking for a compliment. Let me finish." He responded grabbing her hand and holding it. " I am not the brightest. Tommy, you and Polly have all the grand ideas and plans. Me and Arthur are much better at the punching people."

"You're not just a thug." She said trying to reassure him.

John ignored her statement saying. "I think the reason you think the bar maid is up to something is because you are worried you might lose Tommy."

Still holding onto John's hand Charlotte looked around the bar before turning back to John. "I'm just jealous aren't I?" She whispered.

"I think it's normal in your position to feel pissed off that Tommy won't talk about things, especially today. But it aint Grace's fault that Tommy acts the way he does. Tommy is just as much to blame."

Letting go of his hand she rubbed her eyes, asking. "How do you do it John? How can you wake up every morning and pretend you don't wanna scream at the world that Martha is gone."

"I don't pretend that it doesn't affect me. I can't hide my feelings like you and Tommy. But I have the kids and they made me realise I need to keep moving." John answered. While she thought over his words John took the opportunity to have another drink.

"I think your much wiser than any of us give you credit for John." She finally replied.

Putting his glass down he said. "Don't tell Tommy he will have me sat at a desk.

Charlotte felt herself genuinely smile for the first time that day. "Your secrets safe with me." She said her voice warm with affection.

"Speaking of secrets." John feels around in his jacket pocket eventually pulling out a small box. "Do you think Lizzie will like it?"

Charlotte opened the box slowly fearing it would be what she thought it would be. Seeing the diamond ring inside she suddenly felt herself sober up. "It's perfect, she will love it."

She closed the box quickly, feeling a stabbing sense of jealousy. "You think she will say yes?" John asked sounding insecure.

"Of course she will, she will be over the moon." She replied hoping John didn't realise how awkward she felt as she handed the box back.

"Im gonna tell the others my intentions, call a family meeting." John rambled.

Charlotte suddenly felt sick to her stomach. When she introduced John and Lizzie and encouraged the relationship she had hoped it would force Tommy to back off. She knew if Lizzie married John then Tommy would definitely stop fucking her, however she knew John didn't know about Tommy. "I would ask Lizzie first then let them know they can like it or lump it."

"You think?"

"They might try and stop you otherwise." She pointed out.

John puffed his chest up as he exclaimed. "Id like to see them try."

"You know how Tommy gets."

"True." Obviously needing reassurance John asked. "So you think ask Lizzie then tell them?"

"Yes." Charlotte downed her drink as she dreaded the possible fallout from the scenario that was going to unfold.

Agreeing John said. "Your right. I can ask Lizzie then tell them."

After John's admission the two had drunk several more drinks staying until closing time. John had offered to walk her home but she waved him off as he could barely stand up. Charlotte had slowed down after John's revelation meaning she was more sober than he was, besides she had her knife, which she reminded John of as she sent him on his way.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time she stumbled to Great Barr Street, the moon was a bright half crescent in the sky. In her tired and drunken state it took her a few attempts to search through her coat pockets for her keys, shivering slightly in the cold. She eventually located them only to almost drop them in shock as a whistle cut through the still of the night. Looking around cautiously, Charlotte noticed a person obscured by the dark leaning against the neighbouring row of terraced houses. For a second she thought it could be Freddie or John playing silly buggers, however when the mysterious person failed to move or make a sound, her left hand instinctively went back into her coat pocket grabbing her knife.

Charlotte lifted her keys hoping to get into her rooms when a voice called out. "I wouldn't be doing that now lassie."

At the sound of his soft Irish accent Charlotte's heart sank at the implication of his presence, she slowly took her hand out of her pocket and moved across the street towards him. Keeping her voice low so that her neighbours wouldn't hear she asked. "What can I help you with officer?"

The man looked up, allowing Charlotte to get a good view of his face and the impressive smattering of freckles as he replied. "Im to take ya in."

She decided to play dumb answering. "What have I done officer?"

"Let's go for a little drive." He says face sinister in the moonlight.

Obviously still a bit drunk Charlotte finds herself retorting. "In what?"

The officer didn't bother to answer her, instead she hears the roar of an engine as a wagon rounds the corner screeching to a halt. The copper nods his head at the waiting vehicle which Charlotte notes is unmarked.

The ride to the station brief, the engine loud in the quiet of the night. Charlotte sits in silence in the back of the wagon on her own deciding best how to approach her looming meeting with the inspector all the while wishing she was sober. She is only bought out of her plotting by the sudden screeching of the van as the driver slams on the breaks. Falling out of her seat at the impact and almost throwing from all the drink, Charlotte sits up dusting herself off as the back of the wagon is opened. She waits somewhat nervously for the doors to fully open, silently praying they are at the station and not somewhere else.

The copper with the freckles is not present when she looks out the back of the wagon, instead two large men stand to one side, one of them smoking a cigarette while the other inspects the dirt under his fingernails, neither bother to acknowledge her. Charlotte grabs the side of the truck as she carefully steps down, no sooner have her feet touched the floor when she feels a strong hand grab her arm pulling her along. She is steered roughly through the police station towards what she vaguely remembers as being the direction of Campbell's office. In no time she is once more before the Inspector's door.

The officer that had dragged her through the station releases her elbow to rap once on the door. She heard the inspector call for them to enter but when the officer next to her didn't move to open the door. Sighing as she summoning her fake bravado Charlotte hesitatingly reached for the handle and let herself in.

"Inspector" She said in an overly sincere tone as she waltzed into his office. Campbell looked up from his desk the dark bags under his eyes and five o'clock shadow highlighting the stresses he must be under. Good she thought taking some small satisfaction at his troubles.

The door had barely clicked close behind her when the inspector growled, "Sit down." As he pointed at the chair directly opposite his desk.

She followed his order but decided to in her drunken state to retort. "Not a way to greet a guest inspector."

Sitting down in the chair she watched the inspector as he shuffled several papers on his desk. One he had composed himself he looked her in the eye asking. "What do you know about the death of Ryan Morris."

The question was not what she expected, relaxing she leaned back in her chair enquiring. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me missy. Someone killed Ryan Morris and it has the stench of the Peaky Blinders all over it." Campbell growled standing up and leaning against his desk as he spoke.

In her drunken haze she tried to recall if she had heard of Ryan Morris. After several seconds of no recollection she replied. "I have never heard of this bloke."

Campbell picked up several pieces of paper that had the words witness statement printed in bold at the top. "You were seen by several, independent witnesses greeting him and an associate at The Garrison pub on Tuesday last."

"You mean the paddy. Why didn't you say?"

Campbell seemed unimpressed with her response as gripped the witness statements in his fist, roaring. "Now is not the time to play smart. I have enough evidence here to link you and Thomas Shelby to the death of Ryan Morris."

Affronted by his accusation Charlotte sat up in her chair. "Me and Tommy had nothing to do with the death of that paddy and I doubt you have anything concrete or you would have bought me in, in cuffs. "

"Ill tell you what I think," Campbell snarled. "I think Thomas Shelby is trying to sell those guns behind my back." Even in her inebriated state she realised she must have the inspector on the back foot if he was changing tact.

"That's not the case. We met with the paddy's they came to The Garrison last Tuesday morning. Wanted to talk to Tommy, they were talking about the IRA, something Tommy cares nothing for it." She protested.

"What then?" The inspector prompted his eyes watching her carefully unsettling her.

"They left."

"Where did Thomas Shelby go from there?" He questioned.

"Back to the house with me."

Campbell put the witness statements on the desk moving to lean against it. "Then?"

"I am not his secretary."

"So you do not know his whereabouts after this on the day in question?"

Feeling uncomfortable with his intense stare she answered. "No."

Campbell looked somewhat triumphant with her answer. "So there is the possibility that Thomas Shelby could be responsible for the death of Ryan Morris."

"I have said nothing of the sort. I am just putting your witness statements to right. Besides you wanna know who killed him you should talk to the barmaid."

Charlotte noted Campbell's reaction was immediate, as he stood up straighter. "Barmaid?"

"Yeah the Irish one in The Garrison." She responded as she leant back in the chair, feeling tired with their mind games.

"What has the barmaid got ta do with anything?"

"She looked right put out that we met with the paddy's."

"I doubt a barmaid is capable of murdering a man in cold blood." Campbell scoffed.

"You haven't seen this barmaid, if you think im a whore…well I am sure she could warm you on a cold night. You are both Irish after all. You'll have something in common."

Her words had the desired effect of ruffling the inspector. Campbell launched himself at her grabbing her wrist. Charlotte shouted in pain as Campbell twisted her wrist causing a popping sound which she vaguely hoped was not a break. "Listen here you drunk. I will not have you disrespecting me in this my own office."

The slamming of the door interrupted Campbell's torture. "Sorry sir, but…"

"Leave us." Campbell growled not bothering to turn around.

"I would sir but it's a call from he said it's urgent."

Standing up the inspector sighed while muttering to himself. He must have seen her trembling in the chair as he seemed happy with his handiwork. "You're free to go but if you breathe a word of this to any of your little friends I will see to it you are locked up with the other whores and murderers.

Although shaken by his threat Charlotte hid behind a false sense of bravado "Until then inspector. Ill see myself out." Getting out of the chair she was carefully to not use her hand as she fled the office and the police station as quickly as she could.

Charlotte waited until she was outside of the police station before cradling her hand wincing at the pain, inspecting her wrist she saw several darken bruises, she knew it was not broken but almost defiantly sprained. Holding her wrist close to her body Charlotte began the long walk back to Great Barr street.

XXXXXXX

She woke up after a couple of hours sleep with a pounding head and bitter memories from the night before. Taking several minutes before leaving the house she carefully bandaged her wrist to hide the worst of the colourful finger shape bruising that had appeared overnight.

Polly had looked thoughtfully at her bandaged wrist over breakfast but the older woman perhaps wisely didn't ask any questions, instead she handing Charlotte her customary toast in silence. Charlotte was wise enough to Polly's looks to know that the other woman would not press the matter but she was there if she needed to talk. However she also knew that it wouldn't stop Polly from talking to other people who wouldn't mind their own business.

They sat in comfortable silence Polly making a show of reading the paper, glancing at her from over the top of the broadsheet occasionally, while Charlotte ate waiting for the ruckus that was John and his kids to appear.

The front door slammed open making Charlotte wince at the noise. John's kids came running into the kitchen screaming making Charlotte wince once again.

"Eh you look like I feel." John said in greeting as he grabbed her toast in their morning ritual, Charlotte instinctively went to slap his hand away only to wince in pain from using her bruised hand.

"What you done there?" John asked crumbs from the stolen toast falling out of his mouth.

"Eugh, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full sets a bad example for your kids." Polly said as she brushed several crumbs off the table.

Making a show of swallowing a bite of toast, John grinned cheekily to his kids before answering. "Sorry Poll."

"You gonna answer my question then?" John asked as he leant over and stole her cup of tea.

Rubbing her temple she asked. "What question?"

Slurping her cup of tea he asked. "What have you done to your wrist?"

"That's none of your business" She responded still rubbing her throbbing head.

"Oh really?"

"Looks like you've been in a fight." John said poking her hand.

"I aint been in a fight." She snapped turning around to face John.

"What happened then?"

"Told you that none of your business."

John leant over her shoulder and stole her second slice of toast from her plate. "Oi that's my fucking toast."

"Lottie watch your mouth." Polly scolded covering up Martha's ears.

Jumping out of her chair she attempted to grab her toast back from John. "Give me back my bloomin toast."

He held the toast above his head not bothered by the crumbs falling on him, while he held her tea in his second hand. "Not till you tell me what happened."

"I feel over on my way home last night."

"Why didn't you say that to begin with?"

"Cause I feel stupid alright. Now give it back."

John held the toast out which Charlotte moved to take with her injured hand. She was annoyed however when John caught her wrist causing her to hiss in pain. "Funny, when I fall over I scrap the palm of my hand.

"I am not in the mood for this inquisition." Pulling her hand free from his grip she took her toast and pushed past John into the betting shop.

It was mid-morning when Charlotte saw Tommy enter the shop walking purposefully over John to discuss business as he did most mornings. She paid them little attention as the two conversed in hushed tones, choosing instead to get back to her work. However it wasn't long before she had the niggling feeling she was being watched, looking up Charlotte saw John gesturing to her then grabbing his hand while Tommy watched her quietly listening to his brother. Guessing the topic of conversation she sighed in frustration knowing Tommy would have questions.

As she had rightly guessed Tommy didn't even let John finish talking before he began walking towards her office. She mouthed traitor to John as she caught his eye over Tommy's shoulder. Tommy didn't bother to knock on the door letting himself in, the door slamming shut behind him. Having only a few seconds to plot her strategy Charlotte decided to go on the charm offensive hoping to side track him with business. Hiding her hands under the desk she asked brightly. "Good morning Tommy, take a chair," She gestured at said chair with her head. "What can I help you with?"

Tommy was obviously not in the mood to play games as he didn't beat around the bush. "What happened to your wrist?" His asked, tone brisk and demanding not bothering to take the offered chair.

"I fell over while drunk." she replied the lie sounding fairly convincing even to her own ears. "I should have listened to you the other day when you warned me I was drinking as much as Arthur."

Tommy's eyes narrowed obviously not believing her lie as he gestured for her to put her hand on the table. Charlotte didn't immediately respond to his silent request, meeting his cold blue eyes in a silent dare for him to call her out on her bluff.

They continued to silently stare at each other for several more moments before Tommy broke their stalemate. "Lottie, please." He pleaded, the emotion sounding odd coming from him. Charlotte instantly felt bad for keeping her meeting with the inspector a secret, even though she knew she was trying to protect him. Knowing she had no alternative choice she slowly lifted her hand onto the table.

Tommy finally took the offered chair pulling it around the desk so he was sat next to her his thighs brushing her. Tommy gently picked her wrist up, slowly unwrapping the bandages she had carefully applied to hide the finger shaped bruises earlier that morning. She watched as his eyes went wide at the side of the finger prints, he took a moment to softly trace his own finger over the bruises being careful not to hurt her as he did so.

"Who?" he asked coldly the hand holding her wrist still gentle despite the anger in his voice.

"It doesn't matter." she calmly replied, half of her wanting to just tell him everything but the other half of her was worried about the inspectors knowledge and power.

"Yes it does." Tommy looked at her, his eyes assessing her trying to figure out what she was not telling him. "Who the fuck did this?" He asked again his voice become more heated, his grip on her wrist tightening slightly.

Charlotte carefully pulled her wrist from his grasp, Tommy seeming to be reluctant to let her hand go held on tightly, until he saw her wince in pain then he instantly released her wrist. "Trust me, it's under control." She told him cradling her wrist.

Tommy slammed his fist on the table as his temper getting the better of him. "It doesn't bloody look like it, now tell me his name."

"No." She snapped in reply.

"Are you fucking someone?" He finally asked sounding both hurt and angry.

Shocked by his accusation Charlotte is silent for a moment before quietly replying "I can't believe you bloody asked that! Do you even remember what day it was yesterday?"

Tommy doesn't answer at first evidently trying to remember what he had missed. "Lottie I am sorry," He said softly." I forgot. It's the business with Kimber."

Hurt she whispered. "You forgot the anniversary of ours sons death."

"It's hard to remember something when I never even met him."

"That not my fault."

"And it wasn't mine either. But you need to move past this Lottie"

"Move past this? He was our son!"

"And he is dead, we cannot change that. A lot of people have lost people you don't see everyone else doing this same pathetic act you are." Tommy barked jumping out of his chair.

"What does that mean?" When he didn't respond she got out of her own chair repeating her question. "What does that mean Tommy?"

"Look at yourself Charlotte, you're barely taking care of yourself, drinking all the time, barely washing."

She couldn't respond his hurtful words shocking her. Over Tommy's shoulder Charlotte spied her reflection in the glass. She took in her tired tear filled eyes, rumbled clothes and matted hair. Feeling like she couldn't breathe Charlotte began to take large gasps of air.

She distantly hears Tommy saying. "Lottie talk to me Lottie I didn't mean. I am concerned Lottie."

"I am going home for the day I don't feel well."

"Lottie."

Tommy grabbed her injured wrist in an attempt to stop her. Hissing in pain Charlotte roughly pulled her hand free from his grip crying. "You're hurting me. Leave me alone."

"Lottie please. Talk to me Lottie."


	10. Chapter 10

**After the ending to the last chapter I really wasn't sure which direction things were going in to get to the next bit of the story. I know I needed a chapter to deal with the fallout from that ending, Charlotte could have reacted in a number of different ways to Tommy's behaviour. I decided to look at what Tommy might do and the result of that is the below (still told from Charlotte's perspective). This was supposed to be 1000 words or so to move us along but as I sat down to write there was a lot of stuff these two had to say. I hope you enjoy.**

The morning after her argument with Tommy, Charlotte lay in bed staring up at the ceiling replaying the harsh words her and Tommy had exchanged. She had woken hours before, not really sure if she had properly slept in between fits of crying. Now fully awake she had not yet summoned the energy to move; content to stay in the relative comfort of her blankets.

Eventually thirst necessitated the need for Charlotte to get up. Pulling the cover off she sat up surveying the room which was still shrouded in darkness as only a small ray of light was able to peek through the heavy curtains. Standing up she made her way towards the sink. It took a bit of effort for Charlotte to turn the rusting tap but it soon sprung into life, spilling cold water into the sink below.

Carefully unwrapping her bruised hand she winced as she brushed the tender flesh; placing both her hands under the cold water, Charlotte hissed at the impact on her bruises. After a few seconds she removed her hands from under the spray and washed her face, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she repeated the process of putting her hands under the cold water and splashing her face several more times until she felt more coherent.

Feeling more awake she decided it was time for the cup of tea that had forced her to move in the first place. Reaching to the side of the tap she grabbed the worn kettle and filed it up then turned the tap off. Moving to the small stove she placed the full kettle on top of the burner switching the gas on, grabbing the box of matches she struggled for a second to light one before she was successful and lit the gas.

While waiting for the kettle to boil Charlotte decided to open the curtains to let more light in. Making her way back across the room she threw open the curtains squinting as sunlight streamed into the bedsit. Once her eyes had adjusted to the sunlight she noticed a car parked directly outside her window with a figure in a familiar flat cap leaning against the front wheel.

Realising it was Tommy who was looking straight at her Charlotte jumped back from the window and grabbed the curtain intending to close it, however her temper soon flared. How dare Tommy just wait outside, he obviously intended that Charlotte would go out and talk to him. Well she thought he can wait.

Charlotte walked back over to the stove and prepared her tea, fuming about the arrogance of Tommy Shelby and plotting how she could entertain herself until he left. She had not doubt he would leave if she ignored him.

Once her tea had been drank; the dregs of the cup having turned cold, she found herself sat staring at the wall debating if she should peak out of the window again. The need to see if Tommy was still there became over whleming and Charlotte carefully moved to the window looking outside, sure enough Tommy was still outside, now sat in his car reading a newspaper. Annoyed at Tommy blocking her exit she decided to read one of the few books she owned.

Charlotte checked three more times during the day and each time Tommy was outside either sat in his car or leaning against it smoking, at one point she saw him sat talking to Finn. That evening Charlotte had made herself dinner and was sat reading by the light of her flickering oil lamp, she was struggling to follow the plot of the book; being more preoccupied with the man still waiting knew she should close the curtains but she dare not go to the window again just yet as Tommy had caught her staring at him earlier. She pretended to read for a further hour the night growing darker and the street lamps beginning to burn outside creating a soft glow in her bedsit. Charlotte had read the same sentence three times when she heard the roar of a car's engine, rushing to the window she watched as Tommy drove off.

XXXXXXX

Charlotte slept in till late the next morning. Getting up she dressed quickly and began to prepare her morning cup of tea. She was mid-way through boiling the kettle when she recalled Tommy waiting outside the day before. Abandoning the half made tea she opened the curtains to find Tommy once again sat outside in his car.

The hiss of the kettle reminded Charlotte of the boiling water, rushing over to the stove she took the kettle off the heat then poured the hot water into her tea cup. Due to her mostly self imposed imprisonment Charlotte had no milk, something she sorely long for as she sipped her strong tea. Sitting down at her table she drank her tea all the while debating if she should confront Tommy or not. She knew he was stubborn but at the same time she knew he could not waste time just sat outside in his car.

Deciding to tell him to bugger off, if only so she could go to the shops to get some milk, Charlotte stormed to the front door. Throwing open the door Charlotte took a last calming breath before walking outside to face Tommy Shelby. She found him sat in the car reading the newspaper, upon hearing her door open he glanced over the top of his paper. Seeing saw her stood glaring at him Tommy hastily folded the paper as she snapped.. "What do you want?"

"I want to show you something. Get in the car." Tommy replied placing the now crinkled paper on the seat next to him.

Appalled at his lack of apology Charlotte snarled. "No. Why the hell would I go anywhere with you?"

Tommy kept his voice calm as he repeated his instruction. "Get in the car. I want to take you somewhere. There is something you need to see."

"No." She repeated her refusal while placing one hand on her hip as she leant against the door frame, intent on not giving into him. "I have better things to do than go anywhere with you."

Spinning around Charlotte marched back into her bedsit hearing Tommy call behind her. "I am willing to wait outside this house every day until you come with me."

The rest of the day Charlotte managed to not give into the temptation of looking at Tommy sat outside. Her anger at his lack of an apology and attempt to order her around saw she throw herself into scrubbing her small bedsit clean. After spending most of the morning cleaning her decided to sneak out the back gate to find Polly to talk some sense into Tommy and see if she had any milk.

The back gate lead into an alley way that came out at the end of Great Barr Street. The perfect way to avoid Tommy. Closing the gate behind her, Charlotte turned to walk down the alley way leading to the main road and her freedom when she saw Finn, Jack, Joe and Andrew playing directly in front of her. "Lottie!" Jack, Johns eldest cried excitedly as he saw her.

"What are you all doing here?" Charlotte asked even though she could guess at the answer.

Finn stood up from the game they had been playing. "Tommy asked us to let him know if you came out, said he would buy us each a chocolate bar if we waited here."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah." Joe said as Finn started walking down the alley way.

Charlotte called after him. "Where are you going?"

"I need to tell Tommy you're here." Finn called back over his shoulder.

"Uncle Tommy said we have to let him know the minute you came out the gate as it was very important he spoke to you." Andrew told Charlotte with all the innocence of a child.

"Wait Finn." Charlotte called frantically after the youngest Shelby but Finn did not hear having already run off to inform his brother she had emerged. Knowing it wouldn't be long until Finn told Tommy, Charlotte turned back to John's children asking. "Did your Uncle tell you why it was so important he spoke to me?"

"No, but dad said he was a stupid wanker." Jack answered causing Joe to gasp at his foul language.

"You better hope aunt Poll doesn't hear you say that word." Charlotte scolded even though she agreed with John's assessment of his brother's behaviour.

"Sorry." Jack apologised not meeting her eye. Charlotte sighed disappointed that John's kids had been drawn into her argument with Tommy.

"I think you boys should run along and tell you uncle I have gone back inside, he defiantly owes you that chocolate bar."

"Bye Lottie." Jack said turning and running down the alley as the twins joined him calling. "Bye bye."

"Make sure you get one for Martha." Charlotte called after them as she headed back into her bedsit and another day of reading.

XXXXXXXX

The growl of a car engine woke Charlotte up on the third day of her stalemate, jumping out of bed she rushed over to the window. Carefully looking through a small crack in the corner of the curtain she peaked out spying Tommy parking his car as he intended to once again take up his silent vigil. Leaning against the wall Charlotte took a deep breath knowing he would wait again all day and the next until she surfaced. She supposed she could leave her bedsit and just ignore him but she also reasoned he would likely bundle her into his car and kidnap her anyway.

Internally debating the pros and cons of ignoring him or talking to him as she dressed Charlotte finally decided to see what he wanted so he would bugger off. Once again she found herself heading out the door to face Thomas Shelby. Slamming the door behind her she caught him leaning against his car smoking. "You shouldn't bribe Finn and John's kids with chocolate to spy on me."

Tommy took a drag of his cigarette replying. "They were worried because you didn't come to the house like normal."

"And we both know why that is." She could already feel her anger rising again at his nonchalant behaviour. Attempting to calm herself down before she began screaming at him she asked. "Don't you have a business empire to run?"

Tommy stubbed his cigarette out on the ground. "I told you I'll wait outside this house every day until you come with me."

"You can't wait every day." She said calling his bluff.

Tommy resumed his lean against the car as he replied. "Rain or shine."

Deciding to change tact Charlotte asked. "Why would I want to get in the car with you after the things you said?"

"Because I want to make things right."

"You think you can fix this?" She snapped upset he had yet to actually apologise.

"I want to try. Now will you please get in the car?"

Sighing she knew they were going around in circles. It took Charlotte a few seconds to decide to give in to his demand. "Fine."

Tommy stood up straight from his lounging position and not saying anything walked around to the passenger door which he opened for her holding out his hand like she was a fine lady and he was her chauffer. Charlotte ignored his outstretched hand climbing into the car herself, she grabbed the door and slammed it shut behind her/.

Tommy got into the driver's seat turning on the ignition causing the engine hum to life as he pulled away from Great Barr Street. They drove past the turning for Watery Lane and began heading out of the city, curious to where he was taking her, Charlotte turned to Tommy and asked. "So where are we going?"

Tommy's eyes did not leave the road as he replied cryptically. "You'll see."

Charlotte huffed in response and bit back her retort knowing arguing would only get them both angry. They therefore sat in silence for the rest of the drive, Charlotte looking out of the passenger window as the smoke of Birmingham slowly disappeared and they started to pass fields and small cottages. Eventually the countryside blurred into one continuous green blur and she began to day dream as they drove for over an hour in tense silence, Tommy keeping his eyes on the road and Charlotte refusing to look at him. The sudden lurching of the car as it ground to a halt shocked Charlotte out of her day dream. Looking around she could see fields on one side and a large brick wall on the other.

"Tommy where are we?"

Tommy ignored her questions as he got out of the car saying. "We have to do the next part on foot."

He walked around to her door opening it for her offering hi hand which Charlotte refused once more deciding instead to spite Tommy by jumping out of the car. Tommy did not say anything as he walked over to the brick wall and began pacing along it, obviously searching for something. Charlotte stood by the car sure he had gone mad as she watched him inspect the wall.

"It's this way." Tommy called over his shoulder. Sighing Charlotte gathering her skirts and walked over to him seeing from where he was stood the brick wall had crumpled slightly allowing them to see over the wall at a wood land.

"You want to show me some woods?" Charlotte queried feeling her anger rising again at the lack of an apology from him and the strangeness of his behaviour.

Tommy again ignored her question as he easily climbed over the brick wall offering her his hand to climb across as well. Charlotte glanced at his hand then looked up at his expectant blue eyes. Pointing behind him she said "I'm not going in there." Charlotte shook her head as she backed away from the wall exasperated adding. "Why are we even here Tommy?"

Charlotte lowered her arm to her side as Tommy also slowly lowered his hand resting it upon the wall. "I told you, I want to show you something."

"All I want is an apology for you being a prick. I am not sure what this is but it doesn't sound like an apology to me."

Tommy sounded tired as he pleaded. "It's not far what I want to show you. After that I will take you back to Birmingham or where ever you want to go and you never have to see me again if you don't want to."

Charlotte was shocked by his offer and quietly asked. "Do you really mean that?"

"Trust me for just a little bit longer." He held out his hand again which she looked at cautiously before deciding that she had come this far and a few more minutes would not make much of a difference. She stepped forward and placed her non injured hand in Tommy's accepting his help across the crumbled brick wall into the woodland.

Once both her feet where on the forest floor she quickly let go of Tommy's hand smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in her dress as an excuse to not have to hold onto him for any longer than necessary.

"Watch your step the path is over grown in places." Tommy warned as he turned and began walking through the foliage.

Charlotte followed taking care to lift her skirt up slightly so they did not trail in the mud. Every so often Tommy would look back at her to check she was still following before continuing onwards.

Charlotte was charmed by the beauty of the woods and realised it had been a long time since she had been out of the smog of Birmingham. She spied a bird feeding it young and was so distracted she did not notice a root that had grown across the trail.

Falling forwards she reached out blindly for something to steady herself only to feel a strong arm wrap around her waist as a second strong hand held onto her own stopping her from falling.

Looking up into Tommy's eyes she found a softness she had not seen in a long time. Charlotte knew she could spend a lifetime wrapped in his arms, but her anger and the hurt of the last few weeks quickly returned to her. Realising Tommy looked as though he was searching for something to say Charlotte decided to break the moment by pulling out of his strong embrace. "Is it much further?" She enquired.

"No, not far now." She indicated for him to resume walking, taking more care to watch out for stray roots as she followed.

A few minutes later the trees began to thin out until Tommy stopped in front of a large bush. "Do you remember the promise I made you, before the war?"

Knowing full well what Tommy was referring to but fed up with the drawn out mystery she retorted. "I don't remember. What is the point of this?"

"I know you remember." Tommy said stepping closer to her, his voice dropping as he leant close whispering in her ear. "I used to say one day Lottie I will buy you a big house…"

"…in the country and we will be the lord and lady of the manner." She finished, unsure why he was bringing up a naive fantasy in the middle god knows where.

Tommy took advantage of her momentary trip down memory lane to take her left hand in his as he guided her forwards. Using his free hand he pulled aside some leaves from a bush revealing a large country estate set in the middle of the country side with ornate gardens laid out in front of them.

Charlotte was confused as she looked at the house drinking in the sight, before turning to look at Tommy who had been watching her reaction. "This is the house I want to buy you. It's called Arrow Hall. " His words had an instant effect on curing much of her heart ache and anger towards him, but Charlotte was still confused.

She dare not immediately reply staring back out at the house then back to Tommy who was still holding her hand. Flustered and confused it took Charlotte a moment to find her tongue spluttering. "But…I don't…."

Interrupting her attempt to talk Tommy said. "I am sorry for the things I said the other day." As Charlotte could only stare at him dumb founded he carried on with his apology. "I didn't mean the words I said, I never want to hurt you. The truth is Lottie you are not the only broken one." Tommy turned to look at the manor house. "The war haunts me I have trouble sleeping. …Nightmares…. Well more like vivid memories. Whiskey and smoke help but don't always block them out."

"What is this?" She finally managed to ask, instantly regretting her poor choice of words.

Moving so he was facing her Tommy still holding her left hand proclaimed. "I love you Charlotte. I want to make a proper go of it when this business with Kimber is done."

Stunned into silence once more at his words Charlotte turned back to the house internally debating her feelings. "What about the bar maid?"

"She means nothing to me." He responded.

Softly pulling her hand away she asks. "Why are you taking her to Cheltenham then?"

"Im only taking her to Cheltenham because I need a pretty face on my arm. I intend to let Billy Kimber fuck her."

"If you are gonna take a whore you should have taken Lilly or Sally at least you know they are loyal."

"I need someone slightly classier for Kimber."

She turns to look back at the house still thinking about Tommy's declaration. "Do you really mean it?"

"I do." Tommy replied. "I want to be honest with you."

His use of the word honest caused Charlottes stomach to do an awkward back flip. Realising this was the perfect opportunity she turned back to him stammering. "I need to be honest with you then."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked brow scrunched in confusion as his gaze became more intense.

"It was the inspector who did my arm." She steered finally glad to be relived of the burden of her secret.

"Campbell?" Tommy hissed. "How is he even aware of you?"

"He keeps hauling me in for questioning." She confessed.

"What does he want?"

"To keep tabs on you."

"Why are you only just telling me this?"

"He threatened me. He has a file with Jasper and my dad in it. Said he will investigate me for murder if I didn't help. I'v been going half mad keeping this from you." Charlotte explained hoping Tommy would not see her as betraying him willingly.

Tommy surprised her by pulling her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly he growled. "You know I would always protect you."

Charlotte relished the feel of the hug for a moment before pulling away slightly so she could look up at him to respond. "It hasn't felt like that recently."

"Was that all he wanted? How many times has he spoken to you?" Tommy enquired as he released her.

"Twice. He was asking questions about the death of that Maguire fellow."

Before Tommy can respond a voice called out startling them both. "Oi what are you doing here?"

"Fuck we need to go." Tommy exclaimed as he grabbed her free hand and turned running back through the woods. Charlotte grabbed her skirt as she kept up with Tommy's frantic pace.

They could hear the person behind them calling. "OI! Come back here."

By the time the wall came back into sight Charlotte was thankful as she was out of breath and sweating slightly. Tommy let go of her hand to easily jump over the wall before offering her his hand again. They could still hear whoever was chasing them as they jumped into the car, Tommy released her hand again as he started the engine, driving quickly down the road.

It was a few minutes before they were back in open country side. Charlotte was just starting to feel the adrenaline from their run wear off when Tommy leant over and held her hand in his. "I'm not going to let him touch you again." He promised squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"You can't guarantee that."

Tommy glanced at her as he reiterated his promise. "I promise you I won't let him fucking near you again."

Charlotte decided not to respond instead she once again took to staring out of the window. They drive back to Birmingham neither really talking as they both took the time to process the others confession.

Night fell as they got closer to Small Heath, Tommy expertly reversed the car into the garage and turned the ignition off. Without the lights the garage was plunged into darkness.

Neither got up to get out of the car. "I am disappointed." Charlotte said finally breaking the silence.

Confused Tommy asked. "Why?"

"That wasn't door to door service."

"I should walk you home then."

"You should."

 **A/N -Do you think Tommy goes inside?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Below is my first attempt at writing smut. Not allot of dialogue I am afraid. If you don't like smut I suggest you skip ahead to see the outcome of this chapter. Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews helped to spurn me on. The next chapter is half done but will be at least 2 weeks away due to work commitments.**

 **Chapter 11**

Charlotte spent the whole walk to her home worrying about what was going to happen next. As her door way loomed into sight she slowed down slightly scared that the spell that Tommy seemed to be under would soon be broken and things would return to how they had been. Tommy must have felt her agitation as he wordlessly grabbed her hand squeezing it reassuringly as they carried on their slowed pace.

Finally at her door, Tommy let go of her hand to allow her to fish her key out of her bag. Neither choose to break the silence as the door opened revealing her darkened bedsit beyond. Feeling nervous, Charlotte turned to Tommy for encouragement, he indicated with his head she should enter, which she did so with a fluttering feeling in her stomach. Walking inside Charlotte could feel Tommy's warm body behind her, she heard him gently close the door causing what little light there had been to be extinguished.

Moving to the table, Charlotte removed her coat draping it over one of the chairs while Tommy walked over to the small gas lamp; using matches he found from within his suit pocket to light it. Once the lamp was lit the room became bathed in a small amount of light allowing Charlotte to see the Tommy was nervously playing with the box of matches, which he quickly put away.

They stood staring at each other for a few seconds, Charlotte unsure if Tommy was going to make the first move or not. Tommy must read the indecision on her face, as he removed his flat cap throwing it somewhere in the room. He then crossed the small space between them, laying claim to her lips while trapping Charlotte against the table. Charlotte relished the feeling of Tommy wrapping his left arm around her, pulling her closer to him, while his right hand cupped her check allowing him to deepen the kiss.

They need for air forced Charlotte to finally break away from his lips, though Tommy still held her firmly. Charlotte took several deep breaths before moving her arms so she could wind them around his neck, one hand grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

It was Tommy who broke apart away this time, causing Charlotte to yelp in surprise as he picked her up placing her on the table. From their new position Tommy began peppering her neck with soft kisses while his right hand gathered her skirt so he could move it to allow himself to stand in between her legs.

Charlotte tried to not think too much about the fact she could feel Tommy's arousal between her thighs as her hands become occupied with undoing the buttons of his waistcoat. He stopped his ministrations and she looked up to find him watching her intently causing her to feel self-conscious and struggle with the last button.

Tommy's warm hands wrapped around her own as she finally freed the last button. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice betraying his obvious nervousness that she might now reject him.

Charlotte did not stop to think, leaning forward she captures his lips with her own, catching him slightly off guard it takes him a moment to respond. She kisses him for a few more seconds before breaking apart to whisper. "Of course."

Her answer seems to reassure him, as he steps back carefully removing his suit jacket and waist coat folding them over the same chair she had placed her coat. While he is doing this Charlotte stands up from the table taking off her shoes and beginning to undo the buttons of her dress. Her dress is half undone when Tommy softly commands. "Turn around."

Charlotte complies turning so she is now facing the table, she feels one of Tommy's warm hand stroke the skin that has already been exposed while his other hand undoes her remaining buttons. Once the dress is loosened Tommy slips it from her shoulders, causing it to pool at her feet. Tommy then stepped forward his arms wrapping around her from behind as he kissed her neck and shoulders, causing her skin to break out in goose bumps.

Missing the heat of his lips against her own Charlotte turns around in his arms to kiss him once more. Tommy took advantage of their new position to pick her up again placing her back on the table. Their kisses became more heated as Charlotte quickly undoes the buttons of his shirt while Tommy kicks his shoes off. They only pulled away from each other so Tommy can shrug his shirt and undershirt off, letting them fall to the floor, before he resumed kissing her, hands gripping her slim back.

Charlotte's hands explored Tommy' toned chest, as he undid her bra, easing it off her shoulders he threw it somewhere in the room. Charlotte felt a rush of confidence as she was sure she heard Tommy groan at the sight of her hardened nipples finally exposed to him. Tommy cupped her right breast in his left hand, flicking his thumb over her hardened nub. He replaced his fingers with his tongue causing Charlotte to moan in pleasure, tangling her own fingers in his hair as she arched into his touch.

Charlotte got so lost in the sensation of Tommy lavishing attention onto her breasts that she almost missed the path his right hand had taken down her body to the apex of her thighs. She became very aware of his right hand however as he traced her sex through her underwear, Tommy must realised how wet she was for him as he moaned. "Fuck, Lottie."

He quickly nudged a finger under her panties causing her to gasp. "Tommy." As he teased her soaking slit. Tommy did not reply as he pressed his finger to her opening, gently pushing inside, he must have felt how tight she was as he kissed her while taking his time exploring.

Tommy's slow teasing pace soon had Charlotte clawing at back. "Please." She begged not quite sure what she wanted but knowing Tommy would be able to read her body like a book. Tommy must have understood her need as he added a second finger crooking them upwards to tease her g spot.

Tommy soon had Charlotte trembling, holding onto his biceps tightly as she felt the first waves of her orgasm. She felt herself getting closer and closer, but not quite letting go, when Tommy leaned in whispering in her ear. "Cum for me Lottie." This was all the encouragement she needed to let go and ride the waves of her orgasm, grinding down on his fingers. As she came her moans were quickly muffled by Tommy hotly kissing her.

Slowly regaining her sense Charlotte found herself held protectively in Tommy's arms, his crystal blue eyes gazing at her as though he was seeing her for the first time. She returned his intent stare for a few seconds as she caught her breath, before pulling his head into her own and kissing him roughly.

The next few minutes where filled with heated kisses as they finished undressing each other. Once they were both naked Charlotte moved to allow Tommy to fit between her legs, like a missing piece of a jigsaw. He rubbed the head of his manhood over her wet entrance several times before lining himself up.

Charlotte was shocked when instead of claiming her as she wanted and needed so desperately, Tommy moved away from her instead. "No." He panted shaking his head.

Charlotte's previous high from her orgasm instantly disappeared to be replaced a sinking sense of dread as she snapped. "No?"

Tommy took a moment to asses her before answering. "I'm going to fuck you in a bed."

"Oh." Charlotte felt relieved he had not changed his mind, while at the same time annoyed with his theatrics at a time when he should be driving her towards the second orgasm she so desperately wanted. "Well the beds over there." She indicated with her head to the unmade bed on the other side of the bedsit.

"Then I better get you there." Tommy replied softly as he picked her up easily carrying her over to the bed and laying her down. Tommy wasted no time in joining her in the bed, worshipping her until she came twice more, before they fell asleep in each others arms.

XXXXX

A/N - Love it, hate it? Did she forgive him too easily?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So it would appear that I found my muse after posting my last authors note. (I am still working my way through the old chapters and will probs re-post them as a bulk lot) I am kind of happy with how this turned out in the end. We have Cheltenham next chapter which is kinda mapped out. I am making no promises for when that will be finished though. I am really loving the new series, but I hate that they killed John off. I am still looking for a Beta author to help read through things. I feel at times I have become to comma happy. Also a huge thank you to everyone who has favourited or commented on this story. It really means allot to see those email notifications In any case...ta da...

 **Chapter 12**

A strong arm wrapping around her waist woke Charlotte up from a peaceful slumber. Slightly disorientated, it took her a few seconds to realise that the arm was Tommy's and that she was snuggling into him, both of them naked. Blushing slightly, she recalled their activities from the previous night as Tommy snored softly while pulling her closer.

Knowing if she moved it would wake him, she decided to remain still to allow Tommy to sleep for a while longer; besides she had missed the feeling of his strong embrace. Laying in her narrow bed with Tommy's nude form behind her Charlotte began to internalise her thoughts from the night before.

While she was happy they had managed to fall into bed together, another part of her was angry and disappointed with herself for sleeping with Tommy. Until his confession the day before he had been so volatile blowing hot one minute then cold the next. She was convinced at one point he almost broke things off for good and looking back at his actions from the last few weeks she could find little evidence to the contrary. His words from their argument earlier in the week still haunted her and yet when he apologised she decided to just jump into bed with him. Another voice in her head attempted to justify her actions, he had showed her Arrow Hall then said lots of sweet things which was more like the Tommy she remembered.

Before she could spiral much further into her self-doubt and over analysis of the last few weeks, Tommy shifted once more waking himself up. "Stop over thinking." He slurred, accent thick in his bleary eyed state.

Turning around in his arms so she was facing him, she replied. "What makes you think I was thinking about you?"

Tommy snorted in reply, before opening his eyes. Charlotte did not look away under the intense pressure of Tommy's piercing gaze, she allowed him to drink in his fill of her knowing this was an unspoken test of the consequences of their actions. Tommy must have sensed she needed reassurance as he gently tilted her face up with his right hand, kissing her softly then whispering. "I meant what I said. If I need to spend the day in bed convincing you then I am more than willing to do so."

His offer of a day in bed while very tempting to her nether regions did little to stop the self-doubting voices in her head. Tommy must have realised she was still internally debating the events of last night, but did not want to talk about it, he pulled away slightly to scratch at his temple as he exclaimed. "I haven't slept so well in…years."

"Your bed always was uncomfortable." She quipped, thankful that Tommy had changed the topic.

He snorted in response, letting a tense silence fill the room as he continued to watch her. His right hand moved nearer once more to softly stroke her face, Charlotte knew that if she didn't break the spell the silence had cast upon them, then they would end up complicating things further. All rationale thought left her however, as Tommy shifted closer to her in the narrow bed, his right hand moving from her face to pull the hair off her neck allowing him to kiss her shoulder. She could feel his arousal brush against her hip as heat rushed once again to her nether regions. Tommy kissed his way up to her ear murmuring his voice full of lust. "Maybe I should just stay in your bed from now on."

Knowing the implication of his words and actions would result in them fucking again she decided to kill the mood. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She blurted out, her brain slightly cursing herself for throwing away the chance to sleep with Tommy again.

Tommy drew back at her offer of a hot beverage letting her have her space. "Sure." He replied smiling softly at her.

Charlotte sat up and moved out of the bed, deciding to forgo false modesty and knowing that Tommy had seen her naked not even twelve hours beforehand, she left the warmth of the bedsheets behind moving naked around her room gathering her clothes.

Tommy remained in her bed but he was now sat up resting against the headboard. She caught him watching her through hooded eyes, she assumed he was assessing her thoughts and actions and inferring deeper meaning from them, in the way only Tommy can. Feeling the chill in the early morning air Charlotte put on her dressing grown before she moved around in the small kitchen area putting the kettle onto the boil. As the water warmed up she leant against the counter, returning Tommy's intense gaze.

When Tommy continued to say nothing she asked cheekily. "Do you like what you see?"

"I preferred the sight before you put something on." He replied causing her to smile softly.

They lapsed into silence again. "What happens now Tommy?"

"When that kettle boils you're going to make us tea then we are going to get dressed before going to work. At the end of the day I am going to offer to walk you home then the ways I see it, you can invite me inside or tell me to bugger off, I promise I won't push you."

She felt a warm sense of hope bloom in her stomach at his matter of fact statement. "Can it be that simple?"

"That's for you to decide. I want a fresh start with you, an honest start." His words were like a bucket of cold ice causing the previously warming feeling to disappear and be replaced by a queasiness in her stomach.

Charlotte realised if they had any chance she needed to come clean about Freddie as Tommy may not forgive such a slight. Somewhat nervous she blurted out. "There is something you should know."

Tommy did not say anything for a few long seconds before grumbling. "If you slept with another man I'll kill him."

"It's nothing like that." She quickly responded while rolling her eyes at his display of dominance. "Besides you have no claim over me, Thomas Shelby."

"Is that a fact?" he replied raising one of his eyebrows in answer to her unspoken challenge. "What did you wanna say then?"

Rather than reply she decided to just give him the address. She made her way across the room to her chest of draws and fished out the piece of paper she had carefully hidden away weeks beforehand, crossing back to the bed she help out the paper explaining. "This is how you can contact Freddie."

Tommy took the paper out of her hand not bothering to look at the address written there. "How did you get this?"

"Does it honestly matter?"

"No." He inspected the paper a second time as though he could not believe what she had handed him, looking back up at her he added. "Thank you for this." Leaning forwards Tommy placed the folded paper on her night stand, then without warning grabbed her by the waist and softly pulled her onto the bed so that he was pinning her down. "Now what's this about me having no claim over you?"

Shocked but also pleased at finding herself under Tommy again she panted. "I thought it was my choice if I let you in?"

"Oh it is your choice, say the word…." He paused to kiss her neck, drawing a soft gasp from her lips before softly growling. "and ill stop." Charlotte decided to throw caution to the wind and grabbed Tommy by the neck kissing him roughly, neither noticed when the kettle began to hiss in the background, too engrossed in kissing each other. By the time she made her tea the water had long grown cold.

XXXXX

Charlotte knew there was no point hiding the fact she had slept with Tommy, Polly had a sixth sense about such things and would be able to tell the minute she looked at them what had happened. Tommy must have realised the same thing or he was still trying to convince her of his feelings as he held her hand reassuringly as they walked to number six. They reached the Shelby's front door quickly, Tommy didn't bother to knock instead he threw open the door, practically dragging her in behind him.

"Is that you John?" Polly called from the kitchen, the sound of her voice caused Charlotte to feel guilty for ignoring the matriarch over the last few days.

"It's us Poll." Tommy answered as they both took their coats off, hanging them up in the hall way.

"Lottie!" Polly exclaimed excitedly as she rushed out of the kitchen and without warning hauled her into a bone crushing hug. "I have been worried about you love." She added as she pulled away assessing her.

Charlotte smiled fondly at Polly's mothering. "I am fine Poll."

Polly returned her smile then relaxed her hold on Charlotte turning her smile to Tommy she proclaimed. "I see you have finally pulled your head out of your arse."

Tommy ignored Polly's slight on his character. "Is Arthur around?"

"E's in the office." Polly motioned with her head to the back rooms as she spoke.

Nodding to Polly in thanks, Tommy said "I'll leave you ladies to it." Charlotte hid her surprise when Tommy kissed her softly on the check adding quietly. "I'll see you later." He nodded once more to Polly before walking past the matriarch into the kitchen.

Attempting feebly to follow Tommy, Charlotte declared. "I should probably get to work as well."

However an unyielding look from Polly and a raised eyebrow stopped her escape. "After breakfast love." Knowing it was pointless to protest Charlotte followed Polly into the kitchen. Sitting in her regular chair she waited for Polly to say her piece. Polly busied herself with pouring a cup of tea adding a splash of milk the way Charlotte preferred it. "I am glad things seem settled between the two of you love."

Polly placed the tea in front of her then took her normal seat opposite her. "Thank you Poll." Charlotte said in response, leaving it ambiguous if she was thankful for the tea or Polly's words.

Picking up the cup she blew on the warm liquid before raising it to her lips. As she began to swallow the tea Polly spoke. "A word of advice though dearie. Be careful love. I don't want to see you get hurt again. Lord knows I love that boy as my own son but he has hurt you something fierce in the past. I don't wanna see you like that again."

Depositing the cup back on the table she thought carefully about her response. "I know Pol." She paused trying to convey her jumbled thoughts and nerves. "You know better than any what Tommy does to me, his better than any drink or smoke. I am trying to be careful, play it safe with my heart."

"I understand love." Polly reached across the table taking her hand comfortingly. "What's the plan?"

Charlotte squeezed Polly's hand in thanks as she replied. "Honesty"

Polly huffed in response, withdrawing her hand to grab a cigarette out of her cigarette case, she placed it in the corner of her mouth, lighting it she asked. "You believe him?"

Charlotte picked up her tea cup again running her thumb along the handle. "I believe he really will be honest, even if it breaks my heart." She took a sip of the tea to calm her nerves.

Polly exhaled a puff of smoke. "Have you been honest in return?"

Charlotte knew this was a trick question, damned if you do, damned if you don't. She decided to be honest with Polly, who was probably her closest confidant. "Yes."

Polly smiled at her response, obviously happy at her loyalty to Tommy. Any further conversation was interrupted by the front door thumping open as John and his horde made their way inside. While John and his kids took their coats off Charlotte sensed her opportunity for a getaway, she downed her tea in two quick gulps then stood up from her chair, declaring apologetically to Polly. "I really need to get to work Poll."

Polly must have been content with their conversation, as she waved her away with barely a backwards glance as Charlotte quickly made her retreat, not yet wanting to face John and his kids. However upon opening the adjoining door into the shop she realised that facing them might be preferable to the rest of the peaky blinders who all stopped working to stare at her. "You'd think none of you have ever seen a woman before?!" She exclaimed hoping they would get on with their work.

She felt someone close the door behind her and knew she would not be able to avoid John after all. "Not just any woman, one who can bring their leader to his knees." John quipped behind her.

"It wasn't to his knees." She hissed turning around to glare at him.

"I dunno how Tommy eats the peach but I like to." Ears widening in alarm at Johns statement Charlotte punched him on the arm hoping he would shut up. "OUCH. That actually hurt." He moaned rubbing his arm.

"That was my intention." She chided.

Still rubbing his arm John yelled loudly. "Glad to see everyone rush to my defence."

"It's because they know if I kill you I'll be doing your brothers a favour."

"Iv missed you too." John chuckled as he pulled her into a bear hug.

Returning his embrace she sighed. "I have missed you as well."

John held her even closer as he whispered "Me and Arthur even went a few rounds with Tommy to knock some sense into him."

"You what?!" She exclaimed, attempting to pull out of his crushing hug to look him in the eye.

"Don't be mad." John pled, finally releasing her.

Huffing she answered. "Tommy didn't say anything."

"He wouldn't want it getting out, but I thought you should know."

"Thank you John." Feeling adoration at his and Arthur's defence of her, she hastily hugged him again, adding. "You really do have a death wish." John grunted at her response allowing her to release him.

"I should probably get to work."

"Yeah, the books are a mess." Charlotte groaned at his statement as she made her way to her office. Opening the door she found a fine layer of dust on everything except the account book on her desk. Sitting in her desk chair she grabbed her pen and ink pot taking a fortifying breath before beginning her task.

As Tommy had promised that evening when she finally given up on the account book, she found him sat in the shop discussing business with some of the men, at the sight of her in her coat ready to leave he made his excuses to walk her home.

The door had barely closed behind them when she spoke. "Did John and Arthur really go for you?"

Tommy rubbed his jaw as though physically remembering his 'conversation' with his brothers. "They both said their piece." He finally spoke.

"I didn't ask them to…"

"I know." Tommy interrupted, he took her hand in his, pulling her closer to his side. "You must realise by now that I am not the only Shelby who loves you."

Concerned she asked. "Did they hurt you? I didn't see any bruises."

"Maybe you can check tonight." His words having his obvious desired effect of making her remember his promise.

"I suppose I am a qualified nurse." She replied smiling at him.

The rest of their walk passed quickly, when Charlotte unlocked her front door she pulled Tommy inside behind her, intent on inspecting every inch of his body.

XXXXXXX

If you are reading this and can help with SPaG or just with ideas please do let me know. Once again thank you to everyone for their continued support.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Chapters are like buses you wait months for one and two come along at once. So every time Tommy is left alone with Charlotte they just wanna have sex and I've decided writing smut is hard. So there are several points in this where is just kinda fades to black. You can use your imagination there. This chapter moves along the main plot points and finally gets us away from episode 3 of season 1. This was writing in the space of a day so its may not be the most polished.

 **Chapter 13**

The next morning Charlotte was once again hunched over the account book, she was impressed to see that despite her and Tommy not being in the office much over the last week due to their 'almighty tiff' as John has dubbed it; the Peaky Blinders had still managed to make money.

The problem Charlotte was now having was finding ways to launder their money to make it look legitimate, which was getting and harder and harder with the companies continued growth. If Tommy' business with Kimber came to

fruition they would defiantly need a legitimate face to channel their earning through. Sitting back in her chair she didn't have to look around the office for long, before her eyes settled on an empty tumbler, this gave her a spark of inspiration. Charlotte bounded out of her desk chair and made her way out of her office and down the hallway to Tommy's. Sleeping with him or not, Charlotte knew better than to just barge into Tommy's office if he was holding a meeting, however spying he was alone she knocked as she let herself in.

Tommy was sat with his feet on up his desk, reading the newspaper. At her entrance he peered over the top of the paper and smiled, folding the newspaper in half he indicated with his head to the empty chair as he removed his feet off the desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tommy asked a smirk in his voice she assumed from her catching him slacking off.

Charlotte took in his relaxed demeanour, vaguely hoping that the hours she had spent inspecting him for 'wounds' last night was one of the reasons for his happiness. "Glad to see you're hard at work." She chided.

Tommy huffed at her statement. "I pay **you** to make the numbers work."

"Which is why I am here." She replied matter-of-factly as though she could not possibly want to see him for another reason.

"Not a social visit then?"

Deciding to play along with his game she glanced out of the glass windows into the shop as she retorted. "Not enough privacy for my likening."

Tommy followed her gaze not doubt noting the number of men milling round. "As your boss I will take your suggestion under advisement." Turning back to face her he questioned. "So what can I help you with?"

"I've had a thought, one I think you will like."

"I'm listening."

"Arthur needs a distraction and we need a way to legitimately move our money. You should buy a pub for him."

Charlotte could see that Tommy liked the sound of her suggestion as he leant back in his chair. "It's a good idea." Tommy appeared to consider her thought for a few more seconds before sitting upright again. "It does help the business become more legitimate. Is there enough capital?"

"More than."

"Leave it with me. Unless you want anything else?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively and Charlotte cursed him for installing clear glass windows with no blinds.

Knowing she had more work to return to she regretfully replied. "Maybe later, unlike you Shelby's **I** am not an exhibitionist."

"You should try it sometime." She rolled her eyes at his statement as she got up from the chair to make her way back to her own office. "Might enjoy it." Tommy added as she reached the door, making a rude hand gesture she bit back her retort as she exited the office, noticing he unfolded the newspaper again as the door closed behind her.

XXXXXXXX

Charlotte heard Tommy leave the office a little while later but thought nothing of it as she sat down with Scudboat and Nipper to check the takings. The rest of her afternoon passed quickly checking totals and ensuring the accounts were in order once more. After a quiet dinner with Polly and Finn, exhausted Charlotte had made her way upstairs to Tommy's room with the intention of reading one of Polly's book while she waited for Tommy's return.

She must have dozed off as she woke with a start when she felt someone sit down at the foot of the bed. Opening her eyes she found the room bathed in a soft light from the gas light. "Tommy?" She questioned as she slowly moved to sit up.

"I didn't wanna wake you." Tommy answered as he unlaced his boots.

Sitting up she grabbed the discarded book that had fallen on the floor, closing it she set it on the night stand, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Not that late." Tommy replied struggling to pull his right boot off.

Watching him carefully Charlotte realised he had yet to look her in the eye. She gazed down at his hands as they shook slightly preventing him from removing his boot. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He responded still failing to look at her.

"I know you're not shaking in anger because you're pissed." More firmly she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Harry sold The Garrison." Tommy muttered as he finally kicked his right boot off.

Tommy began undoing his laces on his left boot, she knew better than to offer to help him when he was in this mood. Choosing her words carefully she replied. "That's excellent news. But I still don't understand why you look about ready to kill someone."

"As I left I found someone had slashed the tires on the ford." Tommy removed his left boot as he spoke. Once his hands were free of his task he rested them awkwardly on his legs, his anger still obvious. Charlotte reached out and grasped his right hand, Tommy gently squeezed her hand as he finally sat up and met her gaze.

"Honesty?" She reminded him.

Tommy sighed. "Moss was waiting for me outside."

"What did he want?"

"He threatened you and Ada." At her questioning look Tommy explained. "Freddie took the BSA out on strike this afternoon."

"You'd think Freddie had enough stuff to be getting on with, how does he find the time to whip up a strike?"

Tommy ignored her attempt at lightening the situation, letting go of her hand Tommy gripped her face between his large palms so they were staring clearly into each other's eyes. "I promised you I wouldn't let that copper touch you and I mean it." He leant forward leaning his forehead against hers letting his words sink in.

After a few seconds Tommy pulled away and rearranged them so he was leaning against the wall with her cradled in his arms. Feeling the need to reassure him she finally spoke. "I haven't left the 'ouse unless I'm with you or one of the other inner circle. The coppers won't touch me."

Tommy hugged her closer at her statement, Charlotte was content to lay safely in his arms listening to his heart beat calm down. After a few minutes of silence she asked. "What about Ada?"

"I'm going to speak to Freddie tomorrow." He rumbled tiredly.

"Please don't kill him."

"He gave my sister a bastard." Tommy grunted in reply, causing her to swat him playfully. They lapsed into silence once more which was eventually broken by Tommy's soft snores. Charlotte lay for a while in his arms thinking about his news before breaking free from his embrace to turn out the gas light. Arranging themselves in the bed once more she fell asleep in Tommy's arms.

XXXXXXX

The next evening Charlotte was sat in the living room with Polly both drinking port while Polly quietly rocked Finn off to sleep. They had not been sat there long enjoying the comforting warmth of the fire when the front door opened, Polly held a finger to her lips making a shushing noise to alert Arthur or Tommy to be quiet.

Charlotte smiled as she saw it was Tommy who had returned, however at his dark look her smile quickly disappeared. Tommy removed his flat cap as he walked into the living room while Charlotte moved over on the sofa to give him space. Tommy took the offered seat panting heavily he grabbed Charlotte's port and downed it in one gulp. He then rested his elbow on his knee, rubbing his eyes. Tommy sat up and reached into his left jacket pocket removing a stack of notes which he silently showed to Polly before placing them on the table in the middle of the room.

When he finally spoke his voice was dangerously low. "Freddie didn't want your money." He paused as he glared at Polly. "And now the coppers are saying if we don't turn Freddie in, they'll put Ada on the arrest warrant as well. That's where your compassion gets you, Poll." Tommy placed his left hand on her leg, squeezing it tightly. "From now on, we do it my way."

Polly gazed up at her face unreadable before asking. "Or what?"

Tommy stared down at the floor, taking a fortifying breath before he stood up pulling Charlotte out of the seat with him. He didn't reply to Polly's question as he walked across the narrow space to the door opening it and walking out without a backward glance. Charlotte grimaced apologetically to Polly who nodded in understanding to her as she followed Tommy out the door.

Outside Charlotte saw Tommy a few doors down the street leaning against a lamp post as he lit a cigarette, he watched her walk towards him, making Charlotte feel like a lamb to the slaughter. When she finally reached him he exhaled smoke before offering her his left hand. Charlotte silently took his offered hand knowing Tommy would not want their conversation to be overheard. They quietly walked back to Great Barr Street, Tommy only releasing her hand allowing her so she could unlock the door. He stubbed out his cigarette, as her front door opened.

Charlotte expected Tommy to say something to break his angry silence but instead he pulled her close kissing her hard. Charlotte was momentarily stunned but quickly returned his kiss tasting his cigarette as she moaned into his mouth. After a few more heated moments Tommy reluctantly pulled away to allow them both air. Charlotte took a few deep breaths before grabbing Tommy's jacket, drawing him in for another searing kiss. One of Tommy's hands wrapped around her waist whilst the other went underneath her as he picked her up easily. Charlotte wrapped her legs around Tommy's waist allowing him to walk them into her room closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXXX

The morning of Cheltenham eventually dawned, bringing with it a sense of dread for Charlotte. In the days preceding the race an ill feeling has settled in her stomach, while she knew Tommy's plan with Kimber was risky, she had every faith he would manage to pull of his hair brained scheme. Her feeling of dread was more concerned with him taking Grace to the race, for while Tommy had taken every care to reassure her of his feelings, nothing had been said about longer term plans since Arrow Hall. Tommy seemed content to just live in sin. While Charlotte recognised that the business with Kimber was more important at the moment, a small part of her was still worried about Tommy's plan for unsuspecting barmaid.

She was currently laying against Tommy's chest wrapped in a sheet while he smoked a cigarette. They had lain in comfortable silence for several minutes, Tommy stroking down her bare back in their after sex glow. However Charlotte knew he would soon need to leave for the race. Once Tommy finished his cigarette he stubbed it out in the ashtray on his side table, his arms them wrapped around her hugging her closer to him. "I need to get dressed." He softly whispered.

"I thought you was an exhibitionist Mr Shelby."

"I want to make a good impression for Kimber."

Charlotte groaned as she reluctantly sat up allowing Tommy to move. As he stood up she turned allowing the bed sheet to fall exposing her bare skin to Tommy's hungry gaze, she watched him drink in the sight of her tits. "You're making it hard to leave."

"It's to remind you of what you will be coming back to."

"I'll be back before you know it."

Knowing he needed to leave she lay back in the bed watching him move around the room purposefully washing, shaving and dressing himself as though it was some sort of ritual. He was doing up the buttons on his waist coat appraising himself in the mirror when he finally spoke. "I want you to stay here tonight."

"I was planning to go back to my room tonight."

"I don't want the inspector to use my absence as an excuse to haul you in for questioning." Tommy twisted to face her. "I am taking all the men to Cheltenham so I can't leave a guard. I would feel better today knowing you aren't in any trouble."

Knowing better than to argue with him about her safety after Sargent Moss's threat she decided to instead address something which had been annoying her for the last few days. "Is your plan to still let Kimber fuck Grace?"

"If he wants." Tommy replied as he put on his pocket watch.

"I don't like it."

Tommy straightened his cuffs watching her carefully. "I thought you didn't like the barmaid."

"It's not a question of liking her." She muttered somewhat annoyed he couldn't see the bigger picture.

"You're not going soft are you Lottie?" He asked slightly mockingly.

"I don't have to be soft to wish rape on a woman." Sitting up she explained. "It's not something I would wish on any woman, barmaid or not."

"What would you suggest I do instead?" Tommy asked as he opened the draw he kept his pistol in. "I know Kimber has a weakness for pretty women."

"I know and I suggested you take one of the whores we actually know. I just…She doesn't know what she has let herself in for, she thinks she is spending the day at the races with you. Please say you'll at least think of a way to not force her to do this."

Tommy paused in putting his holster on and Charlotte knew her words must have had an impact on him. "If that's what you think is best."

"I do."

"l will see what happens." Walking over to the bed he slowly pulled the sheet away exposing her naked body. "I hope I find you here later, just like this."

She rolled her eyes at his display of dominance. "Go on you need to leave."

"Don't leave this house." He said warningly as he bent down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I wont. Good luck today."

XXXXX

Charlotte had been surprised when she walked into her office that morning to find blinds fitted on all the windows. She had busied herself throughout the day reading and writing various correspondences in a bid to distract herself from what might be happening at Cheltenham. It had grown dark by the time she heard someone moving through the shop, she knew it was Tommy from the sound of the shoes clicking on the tiles. Sure enough Tommy's face appeared at the door as he opened it marching in.

"How was it?" She asked only to be ignored as he closed all the blinds.

"Most women like jewellery or flowers." She joked as he closed the final blind then removed his coat hanging it up. Turning to face her he undid the buttons on his cuffs while watching her with an intensity that had her shifting in her seat.

"I thought I said I wanted to find you in my bed." He growled rolling his shirt sleeves up.

She appraised Tommy with a raised eyebrow which she hoped conveyed her feelings at him bossing her around. He ignored her gaze as he strided around her desk, his heated stare never breaking eye contact as she turned in her chair to see what he was intending to do. Once he stood next to her in one swift move Tommy got down on his knees and turned her chair around to face him at the same time, causing her to let out an indelicate squeak of surprise. Tommy ignored her rucking up the layers of her skirt pushing it up he exposed her stockings and panties.

"Tommy how was…." She broke off her sentence with a hiss as Tommy had wasted no time in slipping a finger beneath her panties teasing her clit, she could feel his warm breath on her thighs as he expertly stroked her.

Charlotte tried several times over the next few minutes to ask Tommy about Cheltenham but he quickly found a way to distract her with his head between her legs. At some point after Tommy had made her a quivering mess in her office chair he had carried her upstairs, taking his time to undress her properly.

When Charlotte woke several hours later she therefore had no idea what time it was. She could feel Tommy softly stroking her hair, content she lay in his arms much like she had that morning.

"I think we have Kimber." Tommy spoke, voice stoic giving nothing away.

"That's good news isn't it." She queried sleepily.

"It is."

Yawning she muttered. "You don't sound very happy."

"The Lees will pay us back."

Attempting to reassure him she said. "You'll be warned though when they do." As an afterthought she asked. "Did you let Kimber have the barmaid?"

"No."

"Good."


	14. Chapter 14

I have not disappeared again. This is just the longest chapter I have ever written. 9K! Eugh. I am still looking for a beta if anyone is willing to help. Especially with the next bit! I held off posting this for two reasons A) I wanted to see how season 4 turned out….OMFG B) It just kept growing and growing. C) I have attempted to write smut again….Its at the end if you wanna skip. *Hides nervously* Also a fair amount of violence in this one.

A huge thank you to all those people reviewing and liking this story. I love getting those email notifications. I'm going to make one last plea for a beta….Seriously people there is something I am considering and I'm not sure and eugh!

 **Chapter 14**

Charlotte could hear Polly's heels clicking on the shops wooden floorboards as she finished her walk through, ensuring everything was in order before she departed for The Garrison. She was obviously satisfied with her checks as she loudly called out so both Scudboat and Charlotte could hear. "Scudboat, Lottie we will be in The Garrison. John will be back in ten." Polly then made her way to shop door, waiting for Tommy. Charlotte knew Polly hated leaving the shop without one of the brothers in residence.

Walking over to her office door she opened it placing the door stop at the bottom to keep it wedged open. Poking her head out the office door, she spied Tommy crossing the office hastily in a bid catch up to Polly, pointing at Scudboat he uttered. "Five minutes."

Tommy then rushed over to her, kissing her on the check he whispered in her ear. "Behave." Charlotte smacked him lightly on the arm for his cheek as he pulled his flat cap on. Charlotte leaned against the door frame admiring Tommy's retreating back for several moments. Tommy was even more paranoid than Polly about leaving the business unattended, especially since Cheltenham. They normally took it in turns to manage the shop, but John had demanded a family meeting at The Garrison to inform the rest of his family he intended to marry Lizzie Sharp. Charlotte eventually pulled herself out of her daydreams and made her way back to her desk to finish sorting the pay for the next week. As she sat down she heard Scudboat walk towards the main door locking it, his keys jingling as he moved back to his seat.

Several minutes had passed with Charlotte and Scudboat both working silently, the sound of Scudboat counting coins the only thing filling the silence of the shop. Charlotte heard a floorboard creak and Scudboat call out questioningly. "John?"

Hearing no answer the rhythmic sound of Scudboat counting coins began again and Charlotte resumed writing up the accounts.

Analmighty crash reverberated through the betting shop causing Charlotte to spill ink all over the accounts book. She had little time to lament their fate however as the roar of male voices yelling out "This is for Cheltenham." Filled the shop. Looking out her office windows she saw a dozen men storming through the door from number six into the shop.

Wasting no time Charlotte jumped out of her chair pulling one of her hair combs out of her bun, her fingers slid easily into the four holes to allow her to wield the comb-like claws. Before she could reach for the second hair comb, two of the men charged through her open door, intently rushing towards her. She swiped at her first attacker who was blindly swing an axe, Charlotte managed to doge his attack while catching him across the face, her comb leaving four evenly spaced cuts, the man roared incensed dropping his axe as he gripped his bleeding face.

Charlotte's victory was short-lived as her second assailant pummelled into her, knocking the wind out of her as he smacked her back against the exposed brick of her office. She winced as her vision swam in pain. Her attacker then pinned her against the wall his hands gripping her arms tightly, she was certain he was leaving finger-shaped bruises. Fear gripped her momentarily until she remembered what she had been taught, relaxing her body enough she attempted to wriggle her leg free allowing her to bring it up with all her might as hard as she could into her attacker's groin she repeated this motion a second time as he winced, grunting and releasing his grip. The second man fell backwards hands cradling his groin as the first attacker came forwards once more, swinging his axe, the blood rubbed out of his eyes. Charlotte pulled her second hair comb out of her bin and stood ready to cut him if he took a step forward.

The crack of a gunshot from the shop floor distracted her, turning her head to the window she lowered her guard for a second fearing for Scudboat's life. This was all the opening the two men needed to get the drop on her. The first attacker pounced grabbing her arm pulling it behind her back until Charlotte tasted blood in her mouth from the white-hot pain.

"Drop the weapon now missy. We hate to break something so pretty." His breath tickling her exposed neck as he restrained her.

"Get the fuck off me you bastard." She grunted out, her words caused him to tighten his hold on her arm, increasing her pain. "FUCK!" She screamed involuntary releasing her grip on the two combs. Satisfied she was disarmed her assailant released her arm. The first man then gestured with his axe to the door while he helped the second attacker to stand up. Charlotte limped out of her office to see several men tearing apart the shop while Scudboat lay on the floor in a pool of blood.

Before she could drop to the floor to check Scudboat was still breathing one of the men swanned over to her. "What have you found here boys?" He asked with an Irish twang, getting a closer look at the leader Charlotte noted the flat cap and bandana, recognising that as the call sign of Erasmuas Lee. Fucking typical she thought, the day John calls the family meeting is the day the Lee's want to get their revenge.

Someone behind her pushed her forward causing her to stumble into Erasmus Lee's arms, he gripped her wrist tightly stopping her from moving away. "It's the Shelby whore." One of the other men jeered his accent thicker than Erasmus's.

Erasmus looked behind her to one of her attackers. "Looks like the kitty got claws eh Sean!?" He then leant close to Charlotte inspecting her, while he still restrained her. "Tell me do you fuck them all at once? Or let them each have a turn?"

Charlotte spat blood on the floor rather than rise to his bait. "You are a pretty little thing." He mussed, his inspection becoming more appraising. Worried he intended to rape her, she struggled in his hold but it was no use his hands held her firmly in his iron grip. Leaning even closer, Erasmus Lee dropped his voice he whispered in her ear. "The fiery spirit is what makes it interesting love. Id show you how a real man can make you moan." The fight left her body at his words, worried it might encourage him. Erasmus smiled realising he had finally hit a nerve, loudly declaring. "Sadly we don't have the time today. We came to send a message." Erasmus nodded to someone behind her and she felt nothing except pain as the world went black.

XXXXXXXXX

The next thing Charlotte was aware of was crystal blue eyes staring down at her with worry. "Charlotte, Lottie, can you hear me?" Tommy asked his voice sounding distorted as he shook her gently while waving smelling salts under her nose. "Charlotte, come on now love, wake up."

She tried to move her mouth to answer him, but it felt like she had eaten cotton. "Here Tommy give her a swig of this." Someone said to her left.

Strong arms picked her up and leant her against a muscled chest, a glass was placed against her lips, and Charlotte opened her mouth in instinct swallowing the liquid that was poured down her throat. Feeling the burn of whiskey she turned her head to the side spitting the whiskey and blood back out.

"Fucking hell." She croaked out, a strong hand wrapped around her body pulling her back to her former sitting position. Charlotte let Tommy cradle her too disorientated to do much else. After a few moments of pathetically laying on the floor, Tommy whispered softly. "Let's get you off the floor." He didn't wait for her reply, standing up he reached down, easily picking her up he carried her bridal style over to a chair. Tommy placed her gently on the seat, standing back to inspect her as she leant against the table. Scudboat dropped down into the other chair cradling his own head.

Arthur suddenly appeared in Charlotte's vision as he poured several glasses of whiskey. "What the bloody hell happened here?" He demanded.

"The Lee's all of them. Cousins, nephews, even their bastards." Scudboat moaned making the dozen or so men who attacked them sound more like a large army.

Tommy was still observing her, no doubt cataloguing her cuts and bruises. "Did they hurt you?" He asked voice precariously low.

Charlotte didn't immediately answer, the pounding in her head felt worse when she attempted to talk. Tommy knelt down so he was eye level with her. "Did any of them touch you?" Tommy repeated his face serious as his hand tightly gripped hers.

Grabbing one of Arthur's glasses of whiskey she downed it in one gulp, wincing at the burn. "No," She croaked. "He said he didn't have enough time. It's mostly my head that hurts." Tommy's grip relaxed slightly but he didn't let go of her hand.

"They have taken anything they could lay their hands on," Polly called from Charlotte's office. "Four cash boxes."

Nobody spoke again while the looked around assessing the damage. Tommy got up and strode over to his office, less than a minute passed, during which time Arthur refilled her glass a further two times. Tommy returned to the main room holding up a pair of wire cutters. "They left these."

"Wire cutters?" Charlotte questioned, unsure if her head injury or the whiskey was making her see things.

Polly walked out of Charlotte's office to get a glimpse of the wire cutters in Tommy's hand. "Why would they leave wire cutters?"

"Nobody move." Arthur grunted as he raised his arms in warning.

"I think our friends are playing a game." Tommy said thinking aloud as he looked at Arthur and John both obviously understanding his meaning.

Polly began marching across the room impatiently. "What game?"

"Aunt Poll don't touch anything." John cried nervously, stopping Polly in her tracks. Charlotte glanced at John noting how he was trembling slightly.

"Erasmus Lee was in France." Tommy spoke as though this was some sort of confirmation.

"Shit." Scudboat exclaimed, his eyes growing wide as he finally understood the meaning of the wire cutters.

Charlotte turned to look at Tommy not in a mood for his vague comments and cryptic answers while her head was pounding. Tommy must have read her frustration as he explained. "When we gave up ground to the Germans, we'd leave behind bobby traps, set em with wires then we'd leave wire cutters it was part of the joke." Charlotte felt like she was going to throw up at the idea of a bobby trap in the shop and Tommy playing such a 'game' in the trenches.

"Somewhere in here, there's a hand grenade." John murmured further clarifying the situation to Charlotte and Polly.

"Holly Jesus." Polly stated echoing Charlotte's thoughts. Scudboat stood up out of his chair and began looking around the room as though the hand grenade would be just laying on the floor.

Arthur and John began slowly moving across the room carefully trying to not disturb anything as they scanned around for the trap. "It will be attached to a wire. Don't move any chairs or open any doors. Go easy John boy, easy." Arthur instructed as he searched, Charlotte remained in her chair her legs feeling like lead.

Tommy was clearly trying to figure out the answer to the Lee's 'riddle' shaking his head "No." He announced obviously having realised a vital clue. "It's not in here. If it was in here it would have blown by now. It was my name on that bullet that Erasmus sent, he set up a trap alright, he set it up just for me."

Charlotte sat up straighter in her seat, the puzzle pieces sliding into place. "Your car." She exclaimed loudly, Tommy's eyes went wide as the realisation also dawned on him. Not hesitating Tommy, Arthur and John all rushed out of the shop towards the garage, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Have the rest of the day off, Scudboat love." Polly urged the remaining man as she dropped into the vacant chair.

"Are you sure Poll?" Scudboat queried worried Tommy might disagree with him taking time off, despite his head injury.

Feeling the effect of three glasses of whiskey and her head wound Charlotte slurred. "It's not like anyone is going to bother to rob us."

"Go home, clean your wound, or get Mag to see to it and then you can come back tomorrow." Polly ordered as she stood up to shepard Scudboat out of the shop.

"Well if you insist. I will see you both tomorrow." Scudboat replied, wasting no time in gathering his jacket and heading for the door.

Charlotte groaned out something she hoped sounded like goodbye as she laid her head on the table. Polly finally shooed Scudboat outside and closed the shop door behind him.

"Fuck I need a drink." Charlotte moaned as her head continued to pound.

"No more whiskey for you." Polly snapped as she walked back into the main shop. "I don't know what Arthur was thinking. You was a nurse you should know with a head injury drink is no good." Polly made her way through the broken sliding doors into number six.

"Please Poll!" She begged, her head still resting on the table.

"I will put the kettle on."

Charlotte groaned again, but knew she would be thankful of Polly cutting her off in the morning. Removing her head from the table she sat upright, hissing in pain as she did so. Polly tutted as she returned from bustling around in the kitchen, she handed Charlotte a wet flannel which she gratefully took. It took most of her strength to gingerly raise the hand with the wet cloth to the wound on the back of her head. As she dabbed at the wound she grunted in discomfort, eventually deciding to just give up and wait for Tommy to help.

A cup of tea was eventually placed before her, surprising her as she had not realised Polly had gone back into the kitchen. Polly took her seat once more lighting a cigarette as she did so. "Just what we need. The bloody Lee's causing trouble. I tell you Tommy near enough had a fit when he heard what had happened." She rambled as she exhaled smoke.

Charlotte unsure of what to say remained silent as she debated putting her head back onto the table. "They got you bad dearie, you look like you have gone several rounds with Arthur."

"And lost." She sighed.

Polly took a drag of her cigarette, watching her inquisitively for a moment as Charlotte cautiously sipped her tea in case it was too hot. "They didn't do anything else did they?" Polly probed, exhaling smoke.

"I already told Tommy, no."

"I know, but between us women." Polly bought her cigarette to her lips again as she continued watching her.

"No. I think if it wasn't a smash and grab job he would have." Charlotte paused as she relived her encounter with Erasmus Lee again, shuddering she added quietly. "He wanted to."

Polly face took on a hard expression as she asked. "Where was Scudboat during all this?"

"Out cold. They got him first."

"At least you're both alive." Polly finally conceded. They lapsed into silence, Polly anxiously chain smoking as Charlotte took comforting sips of her tea.

The slamming of the front door signalled Tommy's return. He stormed into the shop practically falling into one of the kitchen chairs.

"How's the head?" He enquired as he reached out touching her head lightly to inspect the wound for himself.

"I don't think I have a concussion. But I'm going to need help cleaning the wound." She responded, hissing as Tommy poked a sensitive spot. Standing back up Tommy wordlessly went into the kitchen.

"Did you find the grenade?" Polly called after him.

Tommy walked back into the shop carrying a bowl with warm water and several new cloths to clean her wound. "It was in the car. Almost blew Finn to bits." He responded as though this was a normal occurrence.

"Shit." Charlotte grumbled quietly as Polly exclaimed loudly. "What the fuck?!" Tommy ignored her outburst returning to his seat. Charlotte sucked in a breath as he began cleaning the injury without warning, washing away the dried blood.

Jumping out of her chair Polly barked. "Where is Finn?!"

"He is fine Poll." Tommy replied his voice still showing no emotion. "Arthur and John have taken him back to John's house." Tommy put the cloth he had been using down picking up a new cloth from the bowl.

"I should go see him. Make sure he isn't too scared." She muttered stubbing out her cigarette as she stood up.

Polly crossed the shop in four quick strides when Tommy spoke again stopping her in her tracks. "Can you let Arthur and John know we have more important business as the moment than going after the Lee's. We need to restore the shop as quickly as possible. Billy Kimber is coming for a walk around next week. We need business to be booming." Polly did not reply to his command, resuming her swift exit to find the youngest Shelby.

Tommy put the cloth he was using in the bowl, leaning over the table he grabbed the whiskey Arthur had been passing around earlier. He picked up a new rag soaking it in whiskey. "This is going to hurt." He whispered softly.

"It's o….FUCK." She screamed as Tommy placed the alcohol soaked rag onto her head wound. Tommy rubbed her back reassuringly with his free hand as he kept the cloth in place for a few more moments. Removing the cloth he inspected her wound again. "It bled allot but I don't think you need stiches."

"Thank fuck."

Tommy picked up the whiskey bottle again taking a sip, he offered it to her but she waved him off. "Why didn't Polly offer to clean you up?" Tommy queried as he put the bottle back down on the table.

"She was obviously too anxious. Besides you know she is shit with blood." As an afterthought she asked. "Is Finn really ok?"

"Yes. A bit shook up, but you know what kids are like a few days he won't even remember."

"And Kimber?"

"Like I said we need to make it look business as normal."

Charlotte grunted in reply, hoping he wasn't expecting her to clean up the shop and magically make business work 'as normal'. "Eugh, what a fucking morning." Tommy hummed in agreement.

XXXXXXX

As per Tommy's orders, the shop was a hive of activity on the day of Kimber's visit. Charlotte was on the main shop floor helping Frank with a query in the accounts when Tommy entered followed by Billy Kimber who waltzed in, like the shop and everything in it was shit on the bottom of his shoe. Taking one look at his sharp grey suit and matching bowler hat, Charlotte took an instant dislike to the man.

"I thought the Lees turned you over?" Kimber snipped as he peered around the shop a clear look of disgust on his face, only confirming Charlotte's judgement of him.

"You shouldn't listen to gossip Mr Kimber," Tommy replied as he began leading Kimber and another gentlemen who Charlotte assumed was Kimber's accountant Mr Roberts through the shop. "This way." He gestured as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Business is good." Kimber's account declared to Tommy as they walked past, Billy Kimber sneering at her. "Especially since now you know which horse is gonna win before you set the odds." The accountant continued as he assessed the shop, following Tommy into his office.

The rest of their conversation was cut off as Tommy's office door was firmly shut behind them. Charlotte took this as her cue to return to her own office and the accounts book. A few minutes later John appeared at her door shifting his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Lottie, you got a moment?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

John shifted again. "It's Kimber."

Charlotte felt her stomach clench uncomfortably at what Kimber may want. "What about him?"

"He wants to talk to you." John scrunched his face in disgust.

"Of course." She replied getting up out of her chair and following John to Tommy's office. Tommy's office was cramped with Kimber, Tommy, Mr Roberts, John and herself all squeezed around Tommy's desk.

"Shelby didn't mention he had such a fine woman working for him." Kimber purred in greeting, his smarmy voice making Charlotte's skin crawl.

"I wasn't aware we had to provide a run-down of all of the staff in the shop." She replied her voice saccharine.

"I need to know when they are as pretty as you," Kimber responded oblivious to her insincerity, dropping his voice slightly even though everyone could still hear he added. "Dare I say it the bruises even add a bit of rough charm? I bet you are an absolute hell cat."

Charlotte had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at Kimber's pitiful attempt at flirting. Tommy had evidently had enough of their display, as he cleared his throat, prompting. "Mr. Kimber?"

"Now Thomas, I want to talk to the lady," Kimber said, waving a hand dismissively at Tommy. "Or does this one have the clap as well?"

Anger surged through Charlotte at Kimber's expectation that she would sleep with him. "This one is right here" She snapped. "And not interested."

"Now love that is no way to talk to your employer." Kimber chided as though she was a petulant child.

"I work for the Shelby brothers." She huffed in response.

"Who works for me, so I am your employer!" Kimber victoriously boasted.

Before Charlotte could retort Tommy interrupted them. "Mr Kimber, shall we get down to business?" Tommy's tense voice held no room for argument.

"Yes, I think that would be best." His accountant agreed, obviously aware of how strained the atmosphere in the small office had become.

Kimber turned his attention away from her to ask Tommy. "Right, well, where are they?"

Tommy nodded to John. "Get Lovelock and Scudboat in here."

John stuck his head out the door and gestured at the two men in question. Scudboat and Lovelock joined them in the office, making the space even smaller. "This is my team they will take up their pitch at your convenience Mr Kimber," Tommy gestured to each man as he continued. "John is the book Scudboat is the bag man and of course we bring our own protection."

Kimber gazed at John, Scudboat and Lovelock considering the three of them carefully for a moment. Charlotte felt nervous as she noted that Kimber's accountant, Mr Roberts seemed more convinced by the Peaky Blinders than his boss. "Warwick next Saturday at least 50 yards from the beer tent." Kimber finally announced, causing Charlotte's nerves to be replaced with joy at his news.

Kimber began to leave as Mr Roberts opened up his file, handing Tommy their first official betting license form. Once at the door, Kimber turned back to them. "If the numbers stop adding up I am sure I can find another job for your accountant." He goaded, leaving the room before any of them could reply. Mr Roberts smiled wanly at Kimber's comment, nodding his head to her or Tommy, Charlotte could not tell, maybe both of them, before he too departed. No one rushed to follow Kimber and his accountant as they showed themselves out.

There was silence in the small office, no one daring to speak until Kimber had departed the building. The slamming of the main shop door signalled his departure and Charlotte let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. "What a prick." John grunted, Scudboat and Lovelock nodding in agreement.

"I hope I never have to deal with the man again." She mummed, annoyed that Tommy had not defended her against Kimber but pleased he had finally received a legal betting license.

"Prick or not that man has finally made us a legitimate company." Tommy rebuked, causing her to roll her eyes once more in disgust at Billy Kimber.

Tommy walked out of his office, John, Lovelock and Scudboat and herself following him into the main shop. While Tommy made his way to the odds board, Charlotte remained standing next to Polly who smiled encouragingly at her. The shop went quiet as Tommy began addressing them. "Gentlemen." Polly cleared her throat and Tommy inclined his head in acknowledgment at them. "And Ladies." He added. "I have in my hand a legal betting license." He held up the license as Poly gasped in happiness. "Issued by the board of control, the Shelby family has its first legal race track pitch."

The shop erupted into cheers as Polly rushed across the room to hug Tommy. Charlotte remained where she stood clapping with the rest of the shop as she watched the Shelby's celebrate. As Tommy spoke in hushed whispers with his brothers and Polly, Charlotte saw him glancing around the shop seeking her out. When his gaze found her she smiled warmly at him, genuinely happy his plan was coming to fruition.

XXXXXXX

Charlotte barely saw Tommy in the next two days, he returned to their shared bed late at night, leaving before the sun was up. She knew with the betting license making things official Tommy was ensuring the rest of his business ran smoothly. Three nights after Kimber's visit it was a welcome sight to see Tommy walking into her office, with a half-empty bottle of whiskey and two glasses. "What the occasion?" She enquired as he opened the bottle pouring them both a large measure.

Tommy held one of the glasses out to her which she accepted. "I realised we haven't yet celebrated getting the betting license." He replied, picking up his own glass he raised it to her in a toast. "To us." She replicated his toast silently before they both took a mouthful of their drinks.

Tommy pulled her spare chair out and sat down taking a second large gulp of his drink, finishing it off he placed the empty glass on the table. "I know you don't like Kimber." She huffed at his obvious statement, taking another sip of her whiskey. She wondered if the whiskey was liquid courage for Tommy or bribery for her. When she remained silent Tommy carried on. "If any other man spoke to you like that, you know he would never walk again."

Charlotte downed the rest of her drink. "But?" She pressed, sliding her glass across the table for a refill.

"I need Kimber." Tommy opened up the whiskey bottle, refilling both their glasses. "For the time being anyway." He mused, Tommy passed her full glass back across the table. "I will try and keep him away from you in the meantime." She nodded to show she understood the difficult position he was in.

Lost in their thoughts they both lapsed into silence. Charlotte knew that if Kimber pushed his luck with her, Tommy would defiantly kill him. However they could not win a turf war against Kimber, The Lee's as well as a potential fight with the Irish and communists all at the same time, not to mention the police breathing down their necks.

Tommy's sigh finally drew Charlotte out of her silent contemplation. He took a gulp of his whiskey before announcing calmly. "I believe we have a mole."

Charlotte was lucky she hadn't been drinking her whiskey at the time of his news as she was sure she would have sprayed it all over her desk. "Why didn't you fucking lead with that?!" She exclaimed a dozen thoughts suddenly rushing through her head. Tommy had watched her reaction poker-faced. "What makes you think there is a mole?" She questioned.

"One of the locks on the boat mooring was broken off last night. Fred called me down there this morning. I suspected thieves at first but nothing was taken." He paused to drink some of his whiskey. "I figured whoever tried to break in got spooked and left, but everything had been moved around, as though someone was looking for something."

Charlotte took a mouthful of her own whiskey before mussing aloud. "You think someone was looking for the guns?"

"Yes, I suspect Campbell has been snooping. I checked the other moorings, all the same, everything has been moved around in the night. He is desperate to find them quickly."

Charlotte considered his information carefully. Only a handful of people knew the location of all of their contraband stores. "How would Campbell know where to go looking?"

"Exactly." Tommy replied, putting his glass down, he then reached into his jacket pocket withdrawing his cigarette case and lighter.

"Who do you suspect?" She asked as Tommy lit a cigarette, inhaling.

He exhaled smoke, chewing on his lip thoughtfully. "Grace." He finally uttered, face stoic. Charlotte could not help the snort that escaped her at Tommy's statement. Before she could gloat about being right, Tommy explained. "I spoke to Arthur this morning. He mentioned she was asking questions the other day."

Any glee Charlotte felt at the possibility of Grace being a mole evaporated with the news of Arthur so easily blabbing Peaky Blinders secrets. "He told her didn't he?"

"He doesn't know the boat moorings were raided." Tommy raised his cigarette to his lips again, taking a drag, releasing a puff of smoke he added: "It would kill him to know he betrayed us, even inadvertently."

Charlotte sighed deeply, downing the rest of her drink. "What's your plan?"

Tommy chewed on his lip again, which Charlotte knew was a sign she wasn't going to like his suggestion. "I am going to offer her a job."

Annoyed she had no whiskey left to down at Tommy's idiotic suggestion Charlotte lent back in her chair exhaling loudly. Her thoughts were a jumble as she processed all the information Tommy had just revealed. Charlotte finally sat upright again, rubbing her temple. Staring at Tommy's unreadable expression she warned. "It's a dangerous game you are playing Thomas Shelby. Dare I even ask why you are giving her a job if you suspect her of being a spy?"

"I figure if we keep her close we can control what she sees and hears. Keep an eye on her. Gather our own intel."

"And when you confirm she is a spy?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Charlotte did not like the inclusion of the term we in his sentence but ignored Tommy's semantics for the time being.

"I thought you came here to celebrate," She grumbled as she leant across the table to pick up the whiskey bottle. Shaking the bottle slightly she guessed there was enough for one more glass, Charlotte gestured to Tommy with the bottle to see if he wanted any but he nodded his head for her to finish it. Opening the cap she downed the rest of the bottle, not bothering to pour the remaining whiskey into her glass. "As we are sharing bad news." She winced as the whiskey warmed her insides. "I heard today the communist you sold out to Campbell has turned up in the morgue."

Tommy rubbed his face in frustration. "Fuck."

"My thoughts exactly. If you are not careful, the commies might figure out who Campbell's source is."

Tommy finished his cigarette stubbing it out in her desk ashtray. "I will deal with Freddie if I need to."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at Tommy's statement. She had no doubt that Tommy would love to punch Freddie for getting Ada pregnant, however she doubted he would actually kill him. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that. Like it or not Freddie is your brother in law and still a good friend. Once upon a time you were like brothers."

"That was before." Tommy replied coldly.

Not wishing to get into an argument with him she decided to change the topic. "Do you have a plan for the Lee's?"

"I'm going to ask Johnny Dogs to initiate a parley." Tommy responded sounding tired.

Objectively speaking Charlotte knew it was the best course of action, they couldn't fight the Lee's and Billy Kimber's men. But at the same time her bruised back and sore head reminded her that if she ever saw Erasmus Lee again she would love to give him a swift kick in the balls. Charlotte sighed deeply feeling the beginnings of a head ache.

Tommy must have sensed her frustration. "Let's go to bed." He said standing up. Charlotte nodded accepting his proposal, getting up from her desk she turned the lamp off not bothering to clear away their empty glasses. Tommy had moved, waiting for her by the office door. As they made their way upstairs he held her hand tightly as though assuring her everything would be ok. Charlotte huffed slightly, ever since the attack by the Lee's, Tommy had been treating her like she might break if he pushed her too hard. While it had been nice initially she liked the variety of their sex life, especially when he would fuck her so hard she would not be able to walk afterwards.

XXXXXXX

The next morning Charlotte woke up alone again, she had not slept well the night before tossing and turning as she thought about her conversation with Tommy. Feeling sore still from the bruises the Lee's had given her, she decided to go to the bathhouse, hoping the warm waters would help wash away some of her stress. Polly declined to join her so Charlotte walked the short journey by herself.

The entrance was quiet as she paid the attendant, accepting the threadbare towel the elderly woman behind the counter offered her. Walking further into the bathhouse she nodded to several women in greeting, her shoes clicking on the tiles beneath her. Arriving at cubicle seven she closed the thin cloth curtain to give herself some modicum of privacy while she undressed. Charlotte placed her bag on the chair then hung her coat on one of the pegs. She removed her twin combs from her hair, placing them on the chair alongside her bag, she took a moment to release her hair from its bun running her fingers through the strands. Before she undressed further she leant over and inspected inside the tub, finding it suitably clean she placed the plug in and then turned on the hot tap.

While the water ran Charlotte took her shoes and stockings off placing them on the rickety wooden chair. Next, she undid the buttons at the front of her dress, catching the material before it hit the floor and got wet, she hung her dress on the peg next to her coat. Standing in her silk slip she took a moment to inspect the bruises on her arms from her run-in with the Lee men, she poked the marks feeling some tenderness, noting it would still be a while before the marks fully faded. Slightly she once more vowed vengeance on Erasmus Lee.

She turned her attention back to the bathtub. Twisting off the hot tap she turned on the cold to top up the water level. She watched the water fill the tub for a moment before turning both taps off, leaning over the bath she dipped her hand in to check the temperature. One moment she was gazing down into the water the next she felt a hand on the back of her head pushing her face into the boiling water.

Charlotte had no time to prepare herself before her face was thrust under the hot water. She thrashed about wildly to attempt to get free of her attacker while trying to push herself up with the arm she had in the warm bath water. As she continued to lose air quickly she gave an almighty push with her whole body managing to knock her assailant backwards. Pulling her face out the water she turned facing Lizzie Stark off all people.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She roared face flushing red from the heat of the water.

"You bitch!" Screamed Lizzie rushing at Charlotte obviously hoping to push her back into the bathtub again, Charlotte was slightly more prepared for Lizzie's attack this time and was able to bring her arms up to fight the other woman off. However, as Charlotte pushed Lizzie to the floor of the cubicle Lizzie kicked out and with the aid of the water that was spilled over the floor from their earlier struggle managed to bring Charlotte down onto the ground as well. Charlotte howled in pain as the left hand side of her face smacked into the bath tub as she attempted to pin Lizzie down. It was clear to her Lizzie had little fighting experience as she threw punches wildly until Charlotte was able to trap one of Lizzie's arms with her leg her other leg pinning down Lizzie's legs as Charlotte straddled the other woman. Her hands gripping Lizzie's other arm, effectively stopping her assault.

"What is your bloody problem?" She demanded as she pushed more weight onto Lizzie's arm.

"You was just jealous that he would have rather fucked me." Lizzie taunted spitting wildly as she attempted to break free from Charlotte's hold.

Charlotte was confused. She knew Lizzie was talking about Tommy and their dalliance as Charlotte liked to consider it, however as far as she knew that had ended months before hand and Tommy was most definitely sleeping in her bed every night at the moment. "I don't know what you're on about you crazy whore." Charlotte snapped.

Lizzie attempting to kick her forcing Charlotte to put press down on her again. "You put Tommy up to it. Then you told John."

Still not really knowing what the other woman was raving about she leaned closer, whispering into Lizzie's ear. "Don't think for one second I told John about your little arrangement with Tommy. I hope for your sake you are not still fucking him." She emphasised her final statement with pressing down on Lizzie's arms.

Lizzie screamed in frustration and pain, losing some of her fight. "You made Tommy trick me." She panted glaring at her.

"I have no fucking clue what you are on about. I don't know who told who what." Realising Lizzie was calming down slightly Charlotte removed some of the pressure from her leg pinning Lizzie's arm.

"Tommy came to me. Offered me eight pounds for old times' sake. John found out and told me to sling my hook" Lizzie explained as she attempted to wriggle free.

Charlotte tightened her hold suddenly feeling sick. She hoped Lizzie was lying, but she knew the other woman wouldn't dare attack her unless it was true, which meant Tommy must have gone to Lizzie. "So you was a greedy whore and thought you'd have him even though he is mine. No wonder John told you to bugger off if you are fucking other men behind his back."

Lizzie must have realised she had said the wrong thing as her venom returned. "You act so high and mighty but your just a whore like me, everyone knows he only keeps you around to bend over the desk when he is bored. I had no choice but to sell myself during the war."

Ignoring Lizzie's dig at her job Charlotte growled in reply. "The war made allot of women do things they didn't want to do Lizzie. But that's over now. You had a chance to change yourself. To put the past behind you. Instead you sold yourself."

"Is that what Tommy tells you when he is fucking you? Forget Charlie? We all know you almost went mad after that bastard died. Or maybe, he means he is going to move onto that barmaid?"

Anger surged through her at Lizzie's words. How dare she bring up Charlie! Charlotte did not really think as she removed her hands from where they were pinning Lizzie's hand down. She moved swiftly moving her weight to allow her to flip the prostitute over while at the same time grabbing Lizzie's head by her hair. She smacked Lizzie's face into the ground, satisfied when she heard the crunch of her nose breaking, feeling the fight go out of the prostitute she released her head.

Charlotte looked down at her handiwork, noting the blood that was now mixing with the bath water. Lizzie still made no move to get up so she stood up knowing she needed to leave. Grabbing her dress off the clothes peg she quickly pulled her dress on not bothering to do the buttons up, before she threw her coat over the top. She put her shoes on stuffing her stocking into her coat pocket while she placed her hair combs in her bag. Taking her purse out she retrieved a few coins and threw them on the ground at Lizzie who had perhaps wisely chosen to stay still.

"For your loss of earnings." She said coldly to the prostitute, noting the other woman winced at her cold tone. Walking out of the cubicle Charlotte felt her hands begin to tremble at the rush of adrenaline, stuffing them into her coat pocket she spied several women quickly look away pretending they hadn't been listening to the two women fighting. None of the women dared looked Charlotte in the eye as she marched out of the bath house holding her head up high.

Charlotte quickly walked down the street until she turned into a dark side alley where she leaned against the wall. She sucked in several large breaths trying to calm herself down. Once her hands had stopped trembling and she no longer felt like going back and hurting Lizzie some more she decided to make herself look more presentable before heading to the betting shop.

The shop went silent as she walked inside. "Fucking hell." Arthur snarled marching over to her. "Did the fucking Lee's get you again?"

"I wish." She replied wondering if it was too early to get drunk.

"What the bloody hell happened then?" Arthur enquired.

"Lizzie Stark." She coldly admitted.

"Fuck me. What you cat fighting with that whore for?" Arthur asked as he poked the bruise on the side of her face from the bath tub.

Hissing at him prodding the tender bruise, Charlotte swatted away his hand. "Don't ask Arthur."

"People are gonna think you are a right bruiser."

"Let them. It might stop people trying to take a swing at me." Charlotte began walking towards her office as Arthur laughed at her quip.

Inside her office Charlotte closed her newly installed office blinds wanting to wallow in peace. From atop her filing cabinet she took a whiskey tumbler, sitting at her desk she opened the bottom draw pulling out a bottle of whiskey. Placing the glass on her desk she poured a large glass of the whiskey before leaning back in her chair. Taking a deep breath she placed the cold glass against her head as she mulled over Lizzie's taunts. For the next hour Charlotte sat debating recent events as she slowly slipped her whiskey, ignoring the accounts book.

She wasn't surprised when Tommy marched into her office some time later, slamming the door shut behind him. "What did you do?" She snapped before he could ask her the same thing.

"That's my question."

"Lizzie Stark jumped me because she thinks I told John about you and her." She explained watching Tommy's reaction closely.

Tommy sighed in annoyance, confirming her suspicion that he had done something she wouldn't like. "What did you do?" Charlotte asked again more firmly.

Tommy threw his suit jacked off and sat in the other chair. He held his hand out for her whiskey tumbler which she reluctantly handed over. Standing up Charlotte grabbed a second glass from the top of her filing cabinet, she held out the glass to Tommy who took it. "After the war I was seeing Lizzie at times." Tommy said voice neural as though he was discussing the weather.

Remaining standing Charlotte leant against the filing cabinet. "I know that. I'm not stupid." She snapped in no mood for his games. Tommy took a large sip of his drink pushing her glass back towards her.

Charlotte ignored her drink crossing her arms instead. "John assured me she had stopped whoreing, I needed to be sure."

Charlotte knew then without a doubt Lizzie's words were true about Tommy propositioning her. "But you offered her eight pounds and she accepted."

When Tommy only placed his glass on the table in reply Charlotte felt her anger from earlier return, crossing the room quickly she slapped Tommy hard across the face. "If I ever find out you touched another woman I will leave." She seethed raising her hand to slap him again. Tommy more prepared for her second attack caught her hand, using it to pull her closer to him. "You won't ever find me." She hissed as she attempted to use her other hand to hit him, Tommy caught that arm as well pulling her onto his lap. "Honesty Tommy."

"You know I had no intention of actually sleeping with her." He growled at her as she scratched at his hands attempting to free herself. Tommy manoeuvred her so he was holding both her hands behind her back with one of his. His right hand tangled in her hair as he pulled her head closer to his. Charlotte was effectively sat on his lap with her hands pinned staring Tommy in the eye. "I needed to test her. I thought I had made it clear, I love you Lottie."

"You have a fucked up way of showing it." She seethed as she pushed against his restraining hands, her hips snapping against his.

"How can I show you?" Tommy rasped.

"Fuck me. Hard. " Tommy hesitated slightly before granting her request. Using the hand tangled in her hair, he bought her face up to his, roughly kissing her. Charlotte moaned enthusiastically returning his kiss as she bucked against the hand restraining her, desperately wanting to touch him. Tommy must have sensed her frustration as he released the hold on her hands, freeing his left arm to wrap around her waist, Tommy pulled her closer to him as he arched his hips into her. Charlotte gasped feeling intoxicated from the taste of whiskey on Tommy's lips.

She moved her now freed hands so that her left hand was cradling Tommy's head while her right hand gripped his left bicep. Enjoying Tommy's domineering kiss for several more moments, she decided to remind him of how angry she was with him. Charlotte bit harshly on Tommy's bottom lip while at the same time digging her nails into base of his scalp.

"Bitch." Tommy hissed at her, breaking away from their kiss he glared at her in warning. Charlotte raised her left eyebrow reminding him of her challenge as she rocked her hips into him, feeling the evidence of his arousal. Tommy responded to her silent challenge, surging forwards he once again kissed her nibbling at her bottom lip as she moaned. Needing more, Charlotte relocated her hands so she could begin undoing his waist coat buttons. Sensing her intention Tommy once again broke away from their kiss, transferring his attention to biting and sucking down her neck and collar bone. He began hurriedly undoing the buttons on her dress, breaking several in his haste. "Fuck." She moaned as he bit a particularly tender part of her neck.

Tommy hummed into her neck in response, kissing the area in apology before continuing his ministrations. Having finally freed his waist coat buttons Charlotte began undoing his shirt buttons. She had managed the top three, before she became distracted by Tommy who had worked a lot faster at undoing the buttons of her dress. Tommy tugged at the material of her dress and shift pulling them over her head, leaving Charlotte sat naked upon his lap.

He appraised the scratches and bruises she knew Lizzie had left behind. Not wanting him to become distracted, Charlotte grasped Tommy's chin in her left hand, tilting it up she kissed him forcefully. As they kissed she rubbed her hips into him, reminding him of what she wanted as she teased his arousal with evidence of her own. Tommy groaned wrapping his left hand around her waist while his right hand grabbed her arse as he stood up, placing her on the desk.

Free from the chair, Charlotte took the opportunity to remove some of Tommy's clothes, pulling off his waist coat, she threw it onto her office floor. Tommy pulled away from their kiss to take a moment to drink her in, Charlotte knew she looked a mess, covered in cuts and bruises from her various scrapes. But she needed him to stop treating her like a china doll and fuck her hard. "Turn around and lean on the desk." He growled, voice husky.

Eager to comply with his request Charlotte moved quickly, turning around, she leant over her desk bracing her hands, knowing Tommy intended to fuck her hard. She heard Tommy moving behind her pulling down his braces and undoing his trouser buttons. The anticipation and the cool temperature in her office caused her skin to have goose bumps as she frustratingly waited. Suddenly Tommy was stood behind her shirtless, the wool of his trousers scratching against her bare legs as his left hand snaked around her waist, his fingers dug into her right hip bone as he roughly pulled her closer to him.

While he did this his rubbed the index and middle finger from his right hand along her slit. "Fuck." He groaned obviously feeling how wet she was for him. He teased her for a few more seconds causing Charlotte to moan wantonly in frustration as she attempted to push back into him.

She was desperate for him to take her. "Fuck me Tommy." She breathlessly pleaded.

Tommy wasted no time in granting her request, his left hand held her firmly as he splayed his right hand across her right arse check, pushing into her. "Yesss." She rasped finally feeling full. Tommy grunted in agreement, his right hand moving from her right arse check to her hip as he began a brutal pace, snapping his hips into her.

Charlotte panted, continuing to brace herself against the desk as Tommy finally gave her what she had wanted since the Lee's broke in. Tommy moved his left hand from her right hip, stroking it up the front of her body, he squeezed her left breast pinching her nipple, causing her to hiss in pain.

Tommy leant over her, forcing her to bend her knees more as he pushed her lower into the desk. "Is this what you wanted?" Tommy asked, his breath tickling her neck. Charlotte did not answer so focused on her oncoming climax. "Answer me." He demanded with a particularly forceful snap of his hips.

"Yessss…Fuck yes." She stuttered, feeling herself getting closer.

Tommy must have sensed she was close as he positioned his left arm so it was hooked underneath her left arm, allowing him to support some of her weight. He moved his right hand from her hip, picking up her right leg, Tommy now supported most of her weight. His right hand began rubbing her clit rubbing her in time to his thrusting. This new angle also granted Tommy access to the right hand side of her neck, which he now hungrily kissing and biting.

He continued to fuck her at the same demanding pace as Charlotte threw her head back, feeling the first waves of her orgasm approaching. "Tommy." She moaned as her hands clawed at her desk.

"I've got you." He whispered in her ear. His words were like a blessing, as Charlotte felt the shockwaves of her orgasm finally reach a crescendo. She thanked Tommy's foresight for holding onto her as her legs went boneless as she came hard. Tommy fucked her through her orgasm before tightening his hold on her as he came himself.

When Charlotte was next capable of coherent thought she realised she was holding onto Tommy tightly. They remained that way until Charlotte was capable of standing on her own a few seconds later. Turning around she sat on the edge of her desk, catching her breath. Tommy moved to stand in between her legs, lazily kissing her as he also recovered. His right hand caressed her face causing her to hiss in pain as he brushed her latest bruise from her cat fight. Tommy pulled away frowning then saw the bruise.

"It was the tub." She lamented.

"I hate seeing you hurt."

Not prepared to have that conversation again Charlotte stood up, brushing Tommy aside she began searching for clothes. Looking around she remembered Tommy had broken her dress, inspecting it she figured she should still be able to wear it upstairs to change. Finding her shift she sighed as she noticed several large blood spots from her early fight. "I'm not a china doll. I don't need protecting." She finally said as she handed Tommy his shirt.

"I know that." Tommy replied as he did his buttons up.

"You owe me a dress." She said as she pulled her shift and dress on.

"Whatever you want I'll buy it." Tommy responded as he leaned against her desk.

"Careful, I know how much money your worth." She teased.

"If you want a new wardrobe, I'll buy it."

Charlotte was sorely tempted by his offer, her few dresses were all old and in need of repairs. Putting aside her desire for pretty things she asked. "Do we have to leave this office?" While Charlotte was happy Tommy had finally stopped treating her as though she was made of glass, she knew the whole shop had heard her beg him to fuck her.

"I thought you don't need protection." Tommy quipped as he finished putting his waist coat on.

Charlotte rolled her eyes in response, peeved he was using her own words against her. Tommy smiled affectionately at her, snaking an arm around her waist he kissed her forehead. "I know you don't always need me. But if you ever need anything you just need to ask."

"Including threatening to kill your brothers if they ever mention this?"

Tommy didn't respond to Charlotte instead he crossed her office in three quick strides, opening the door he shouted out. "If **anyone** mentions anything about what they may have just heard I will **kill** them."

Charlotte brushed bright red as she head Arthur reply. Pushing past Tommy, Charlotte made a hasty retreat to the stairs, keeping her head down she refused to meet anyone's eye as she ran upstairs to change.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, Two chapters in a month! And! The next chapter is done! I will post it at some point in the next week! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. It really does give me joy and spurs me on when I see the notification emails. We are almost in the home stretch for the end of season 1! Only three more chapters (and a whole lot of drama) to go.

I want to say a huge thank you to VampireVixen.X for helping to beta this chapter. She is a fantastic sounding board and has helped the next part of the story come together!

 **Chapter 15**

Charlotte was awoken by the sound of someone moving around the room. She knew it was probably Tommy as she was sleeping in his bed. Not bothering to sit up she rolled over in time to spy Tommy pull his undershirt over his head. Admiring the expanse of skin and muscle on show she decided to let him know she was awake. "What time is it?" She softly asked, pulling the cover up to keep her warm.

Tommy rotated around at the sound of her voice and sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning down he kissed her forehead. "Late," he replied while stroking his hand through her hair.

"Where were you?" She tiredly asked, closing her eyes again as she enjoyed the feeling of Tommy stroking her head.

"Johnny Dogs set up the meeting with Zilpha Lee. We came to terms."

Knowing Tommy, terms probably meant promising the Lee's large sums of money the Peaky Blinders didn't currently have, but she would be expected to magic out of thin air. "How much are you paying them?" Feeling Tommy stand up from the bed she opened her eyes to watch him undress.

"I don't need to pay them." Tommy pulled his trousers down leaving him in only his skivvies.

Charlotte yawned. "Why not?"

Tommy ran his hand through his hair before answering her. "One of the Lee girls is in a spot of trouble. John is going to marry her."

Charlotte sat bolt upright at his words. "WHAT!?" She screeched shocked at Tommy marrying John off.

"If our two families are joined together we will have no quarrel, we can bring down Kimber." Tommy replied as though he had rehearsed the answer several times in his head.

She scrambled out of the bed, pushing the sheets aside. "I don't understand! John?"

"The situation needed to be sorted."

"I know that!" She seethed. She took a step closer to Tommy pointing at him accusingly. "I didn't think you were arranging a wedding!"

Tommy moved away from her. "John is in the market for a wife."

"Yes Lizzie!" She snapped, feeling anger well up inside of her at the casualness of his statement. Tommy made it sound like John needing a wife was akin to him needing some new boots.

"HE CAN'T MARRY LIZZIE!" Tommy roared, voice increasing in volume.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!? YOU'LL LET 'IM MARRY SOME LEE TART BUT HE CAN'T MARRY THE WOMAN HE LOVES!" She screamed back.

Tommy stepped closer to her stating firmly, "John doesn't love Lizzie."

"Don't pretend to know who John does or does not love."

"Why are you defending Lizzie bloody Stark? She tried to drown you!"

"YES and Erasmus Lee would have raped me given half the chance."

"But he didn't touch you."

"So that's its then, sell your brother off to the highest bidder and jump in bed with the men who attacked me and Scudboat."

Tommy stepped away from her again. He ran his hand through his hair before more calmly replying. "The family think this is a good plan."

"The family?" She questioned. "Did you have a meeting?"

"It was kin only."

Charlotte felt deeply hurt by the idea that should was not considered kin to Tommy. She had thought, perhaps naively, that their sleeping together implied she meant more to him. "I see. I'm good enough to fuck and balance your books, but you can't tell me the plan anymore." She quietly fumed.

"You know it's not like that," he snapped at her. "I love you, but I needed to talk to the family and I knew how you would react."

"What do you mean how I would react? I think this is a reasonable reaction. What did John say?"

"John doesn't know."

If she was angry before at Tommy's plan, his admission that John did not know pushed her over the edge. Her voice took on a dangerous tone as she asked. "What did you say? You better not have said what I think you did."

Tommy repeated his statement. "John doesn't know."

"FOR FUCK SAKE TOMMY!"

She crossed the room intending to find John to see what he thought about Tommy's latest scheme. "Where are you going?!" Tommy yelled.

"Where do you bloody think?!"

"Get back here!" Her hand was just in reach of the door handle when Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her away from her goal.

Charlotte struggled in Tommy's grip. "Get the fuck off me." Tommy listened to her request, releasing her he placed himself in front of the door blocking her in. "MOVE!"

"Lottie, you're going to wake the whole bloody 'ouse."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" She raged attempting to move around Tommy.

Tommy easily caught her around the waist again, dragging her back to the bed. "Let go Tommy." Charlotte growled as Tommy fell onto the bed.

"No, I need you to listen." Tommy held tightly onto her while she attempted to wrestle herself free. "Lottie, you need to listen."

"You can't marry John off."

"Lizzie failed my test, remember."

Charlotte's body twitched slightly, still vividly remembering their argument form the day before, where Tommy had bent her over her desk. "She loves John," she lamely defended as she stopped struggling against him.

"She will never change."

"But a Lee?"

"It's for the best, we get the Lee's onside as kin. They would never betray us then." Tommy's left hand moved from her waist to her chin, tuning her face to his. "Do you trust me?" He asked in a low voice.

Charlotte did not hesitate in her reply. "Yes."

"Then trust this is for the best."

"But…" She began to protest.

"Trust me." He firmly stated. "Family first."

"Family?! You didn't invite me to your meeting."

Tommy scoffed at her reply. "I knew you wouldn't take the news well and would turn Polly and Arthur against me." His ran his thumb over her cheek. "If it's any consolation my family didn't want to start the meeting without you."

"It is." Her hurt at not being considered 'kin' was somewhat resolved with this words. "Why have you not told John?"

"Remember how he tried to run away before his wedding to Martha."

Despite her anger she softly chuckled, remembering Arthur and Tommy having to coax John to the church. "There can't be a repeat of that."

Tommy spent the next half an hour or so discussing his plan in more detail with her while she calmed down. After they had finished their conversation she would be lying if she said she 100% supported Tommy's plan. Yet, she knew it was too late to stop it now.

XXXXXX

Waking up the next morning, Charlotte still felt somewhat tense from their argument the night before. Although she had agreed not to tell John the plan, it didn't mean she had to like it. Tommy must have known she was still mulling over his scheme as he tried several times to start a conversation while they dressed, each time she brushed him off.

Heading downstairs Charlotte took her regular seat at the table. Since she had begun sleeping with Tommy again, her morning routine had changed somewhat. Rather than eating breakfast with John and his kids, most mornings Charlotte now found herself sat at the breakfast table at an earlier time with Tommy and Polly. Charlotte and Polly would eat their breakfast while Tommy read the paper and drank tea.

Charlotte was spreading marmalade on her toast while Polly tried to catch her eye, no doubt wanting to check things were ok after their argument the evening before. "Polly I would like you to do me a favour today." Tommy spoke from behind his newspaper.

Polly narrowed her eyes at her nephew no doubt blaming him for the tension between them. Not that Tommy could see any of this as he remained hidden. "Tommy?" She queried curiously. A favour for Tommy could mean any number of things, from breaking the law to posting a letter.

Charlotte bit into her toast while Tommy turned the page. "I would like you to take Charlotte to Rackhams for a new dress." He casually stated.

"I would love to." Polly's eyes lit up with glee at his statement.

Charlotte attempted to swallow her mouthful of toast quickly to argue with Tommy, but instead, she ended up choking as the bread got stuck in her throat. Polly patted her on the back allowing her to clear her throat. As she coughed loudly, Tommy folded down the corner of his newspaper to check she was ok. "No. Absolutely not." She continued to choke and cough as Polly nudged her cup of tea towards her.

"I thought I owed you a dress for the one I ripped off you."

She felt her cheeks turning bright red at his comment, even though it was only them and Polly in the kitchen. Polly raised a curious eyebrow at Tommy's statement, which Charlotte knew meant she was going to be questioned later.

Ignoring Polly she turned to Tommy hissing. "I did say that, but I don't want to go to Rackhams."

"Why not?"

"They have such lovely dresses." Added Polly.

"They are too expensive."

"Money is not a problem." Tommy folded the newspaper and placed it on the table. "I want to buy you a replacement dress." Leaning closer to her he whispered. "One I can then take you out of."

"Tommy!" She slapped him lightly on the arm as heat flushed to her cheeks again. Tommy guffawed at her reaction.

"I think this is a marvellous idea. I was hoping to look for a new hat anyway."

"You are always getting a new hat."

"Excellent." Tommy reached into his suit pocket and withdrew a wad of cash. He counted out a number of notes, handing them over to Polly.

"Ten pounds?! Don't be cheap Tommy." Polly sassed while she counted the money. Tommy sighed reaching back into his pocket, he retrieved another ten-pound note which he held out to a beaming Polly.

"You didn't need to give her more money. You are just encouraging her."

Tommy ignored her as he checked his pocket watch. Springing out of his chair, he downed his cup of tea clearly intending a hasty retreat. "I need to go see Charlie. Make sure she buys something for formal occasions." Tommy pointed at Polly as he issued his order. Leaning down to her he whispered. "Buy a dress, if you like I will ruin that one as well. " Standing back up again he pulled his coat and cap on as he moved towards the door. "I will see you both later." He called over his shoulder as he left her alone with Polly.

Polly sat grinning at her for several seconds. "I don't want to go shopping."

"Tommy's orders."

"Please Poll." She pleaded before finishing her toast.

"You need new clothes."

"There is nothing wrong with the clothes I have."

"You have fixed that dress more times than I care to count. Not to mention everything you own is black or brown." Polly waved at her outfit dismissively.

"That's not true. I have a white blouse."

"You need a new dress."

"Polly please don't make me do this." Charlotte didn't want to reveal to Polly it was not the buying of clothes that she was against. Charlotte enjoyed window shopping as a past time, she rarely went with Polly however, Ada was her shopping companion. With Ada not around at the moment, it felt odd doing something that the two of them would normally do. Ada had a good eye for fashion and would know what would suit her.

"You can run away and hide in your office for a bit, but, I will come and find you after John's kids have had breakfast. We are going shopping, like it or not." Warned Polly as she began clearing away the table. Knowing there was no point arguing with Polly she made her way to her office grumbling about Polly's betrayal.

True to her word Polly had found her an hour later and dragged her out of the office past a snorting Scudboat. "I wish my wife was as easily pleased." He had joked as Polly marched her out of the door, laughing when she answered with a hand gesture.

By ten o'clock they had taken the bus into town and were stood in the middle of the women's section of Rackhams. Looking around at the variety of beautiful dresses she felt despondent. "We can't buy anything here."

"Tommy has given me more than enough money."

"He gave you almost my monthly wages." Charlotte knew Tommy wasn't short of the money at the moment, however, she did not like the idea of him buying her things. She had worked since she was fourteen and didn't need Thomas Shelby to treat her like a kept woman. "I can't spend that much money on one dress Polly!"

"Of course not. You can buy some new shoes as well!" Charlotte rolled her eyes at Polly who was enjoying the experience more than she should be.

Before she could argue any further with Polly a shop assistant approached them, looking them up and down. "Can I help you?" She asked in a slightly condescending voice, evidently thinking they did not belong in Rackhams.

"My friend would like to buy a new dress. I am thinking something with colour." Mussed Polly as she glanced around.

The shop assistant narrowed her eyes at them. "The budget day dresses are this way."

"We would like to see your party dresses." Demanded Polly before the assistant could walk away. "Maybe the powered blue dress I saw in the window?"

"That dress is sixteen pounds!" Exclaimed the assistant.

"She will have a size 8" The assistant evidently realising Polly was being serious rushed away to get the dress Polly had requested.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"She was being a snob."

"I am not surprised, the dress is sixteen pounds, Polly! We don't look like the type of women who have sixteen pounds to spend on one dress."

"I'll make a deal with you. You try on that blue dress and if it fits we buy it, then we can go to whatever shops you want to spend the rest of the money."

"No wonder Tommy won't let you negotiate, that's an awful deal."

"Well if the dress is sixteen pounds you won't have much left to spend." Polly pointed out.

"Fair point."

The shop assistant reappeared holding the dress delicately over her left arm. "Here is the blue dress. The changing rooms are this way."

Charlotte followed her into the changing rooms. Alone behind the curtain, she took a moment to admire the dress. She had to admit it was a very pretty dress, the material was satin with blue, white and black beading. Trying on the dress she was in some ways ecstatic it did not fit, but in others annoyed at the possibility of having to try on more dresses.

"Let's see then Lottie!" Polly called from behind the curtain.

Looking at herself in the mirror she barely recognised the woman staring back at her, instead of her body being hidden under layers, she could clearly see the flat lines of her stomach and the curve of her bust. "It's too big Poll."

Charlotte heard Polly moving towards her changing room. "Show me." Polly pulled the curtain back. "You look amazing. It just needs some altering." Polly tugged at the fabric at the sides of the dress.

"We can do that in store." The shop assistant chimed in, her head appearing behind the curtain as well.

"See! It will be perfect."

Although she was beginning to agree with Polly that she should buy the blue dress, the practical side of her won out. "When am I ever going to wear this dress?"

"Your right. Maybe new work clothes would be more practical." Polly let go of the excess fabric standing back to admire her again. "You must admit it is a pretty dress though."

"I don't deny that this dress makes me feel like a princess. However, it is not practical. I can't go to work in this."

"Work clothes it is then." Polly then turned to the shop assistant, who had been hovering outside of the curtain, listing off a list of things to be bought for her to try on. It was only once she was taking the blue dress off and the shop assistant began passing in piles of clothing that Charlotte realised Polly had tricked into buying a whole new wardrobe rather than the one dress. "I hate you." She yelled through the curtain.

Once she was done selecting the clothes she would be buying Charlotte finally stepped out of the changing room. "What do you think of this hat?" Polly asked as she leaned against a counter, gazing at a hat. The hat in question looked ridiculous, grey with several feathers piled on top.

Feeling spiteful at Polly tricking her she didn't miss a beat. "Buy it."

Polly picked the hat up and put it on admiring herself in the mirror. If she knew Charlotte thought it looked silly she did not show it. "I think I will."

They paid for their purchases and headed towards one of the tea shops for a much-needed drink. Charlotte would have preferred something a bit stronger but the pubs in town did not tolerate women in the bar in the same way The Garrison would. Sat at their table Charlotte decided to finally address hers and Tommy's argument the night before with Polly. "I guess you could hear us arguing last night?"

"I think most of the street can hear you both all the time."

Ignoring Polly's dig at how loud she could be, Charlotte decided she wanted Polly's opinion on the situation. "What do you think about this business with the Lee's?"

Polly leaned back in her chair debating her question. "You know Tommy never does anything without figuring out every possible angle. The Lee are kin of ours. It is better to be in league with them rather than Kimber."

"I see the logic behind why he has done this. But surely John should get a say."

Polly smiled sadly at her as though she was disappointed in her only getting half the picture. "John needs a wife. We all know those kids are dragging themselves up at the moment. Martha would have wanted more than that for them."

Charlotte realised that Polly was right in many ways. Martha had been a good friend of hers, she wouldn't want her children running around the streets. Knowing Polly had made her mind up on the situation and not wanting to argue she decided to abandon the conversation, reluctantly agreeing. "I suppose."

"Now what is this about Tommy ripping a dress off you?"

Charlotte sighed, knowing it would only be a matter of time before Polly bought it up. "It's not how it sounds."

"Is this to do with your quickie in the office the other day that we cannot talk about?"

Her face turned bright red as she frantically looked around the tea shop to ensure none of the other patrons had overheard Polly. "I don't want to discuss my sex life with your nephew with you." She hissed at Polly.

"As long as he is taking care of you."

"He is."

"Then I don't need to kill him." Polly smiled as their tea was brought over to their table, thankfully ending their conversation about sex.

XXXXXXXX

The next day she was sat working on the numbers Billy Kimber's accountant, Roberts had sent over to her when the door opened and someone walked in without announcing their presence. Charlotte looked up from her equations to greet her visitor and smiled as she saw it was Tommy. Tommy stood awkwardly by the door attempting to hide a rather large box behind his back as he shifted from foot to foot.

Placing her pen on the desk, she leant back in her chair, reading his nervous body language she could only guess he had bad news. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet the man you love?"

"It is when he has that face." She pointed a finger accusingly at him.

"And what face is that?"

"The 'I want you to do something and you're not going to like it' face." She raised an eyebrow daring him to contradict that he was not going to say something she did not like. "I've grown accustomed to it."

Tommy huffed in reply. "I just wanted to check everything is in order and to give you this." He bought the box around to his front to present it to her. It was a fairly big brown box with no writing on it, if it wasn't tied up with a bow she would have guessed it was more paperwork.

"Everything is fine. What is that?"

Tommy sat down as he placed the box on her desk in front of her. "Why don't you open it?"

"You don't need to buy me things." She picked up the box using both hands, trying to guess its contents from its weight.

"I know." Tommy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cigarette case. "Open it." He nodded his head at the box growing impatient with her. Putting the box back onto the table and undid the bow, pulling the ribbon apart she carefully picked up the lid while Tommy lit a cigarette. Inside of the box nestled amongst crepe paper was the powder blue dress from Rackhams.

"It's the blue dress." She marvelled, reaching out a finger to run along the delicate beading.

Tommy exhaled smoke. "Polly told me how pretty you looked in it. She got it altered as well."

"This is too much Tommy."

"Nonsense." He brushed off her protests with a wave of his cigarette.

Smiling gratefully at him she thanked him. "Thank you."

"I can't wait to see you in it."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at his comment, returning her attention back to the dress. Tommy watched her admire the dress for a moment as he smoked his fag. "There was one other thing…" He hesitantly began.

"I knew it." She diverted her focus back to Tommy to glare at him.

"I would like you to write up a contract of employment for me."

Perplexed at why he was so nervous at asking a fairly simple request she wondered aloud. "That's fairly standard. Why are you so nervous?..." Her thoughts began shifting as she debated the sources of his nerves. Tommy remained quiet as he watched her figure it out. "It's for Grace."

"Yes." He confirmed.

"I had forgotten with all the other excitement you were still keeping that spy in our midst." She mocked.

Tommy did not retaliate, staring at her expectantly.

"No." She snapped.

"Why not?" He asked inhaling smoke.

Outraged at the suggestion she would want to be party to him employing Grace she spluttered. "I'm your accountant, not your bloody secretary."

Tommy exhaled. "I know, but you're the only one around here I can trust not to fuck this up." He looked at her pleadingly as he finished his statement. Feeling annoyed that he had attempted to buy her off she put the lid back on the blue dress.

"I don't like this. I don't think we," Tommy raised an eyebrow at her slip of the tongue. "You," She corrected. "Should hire her. If she is a spy who knows what she could tell the coppers. I don't wanna get beaten up again."

"I know you are worried, but I think this is the best way to keep an eye on her and Campbell." He finished his cigarette, stubbing it out in the ashtray on her desk.

"Is the dress a bribe?" She asked as she subconsciously ran a hand over the edge of the box.

"No. Lottie, the dress is not so you will write up Grace's contract." He ran his hand through his hair. "I wanted to do something nice for you. I have shit timing. If you won't do it I will, but you're better at this sort of thing."

She sighed heavily rubbing her temple. If she wrote up the contract at least she would know what it entailed, which might prove advantageous in the future. "Fine, but I am going to make her your bookkeeper."

"Whatever you want."

"I still think this is a bad idea." She scoffed.

"Can you finish it by this afternoon?"

"I will try."

Having got what he came for Tommy jumped out of his chair, he made his way around her desk, leaning down he kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you." He whispered before leaving her to her work. Taking one last look at the box with the blue dress she placed it next to her on the floor before continuing working.


	16. Chapter 16

Originally this was part of chapter 15 but that made chapter 15 way too long. I want to once again thank VampireVixen.X for helping to beta this chapter. Without her input I don't think this chapter would be anything like the one below. Thank you as always to all the people who have reviewed this story.

Chapter 16

The following day found Charlotte and Polly stood waiting on the corner of Black Patch park for Ada so the three of them could go to John's wedding. Charlotte was beginning to suspect Ada not going to turn up as she was already ten minutes late. Polly had managed to bully Charlotte into wearing her new dress from Tommy, the satin material was cool against her skin. Polly had also fussed at her until Charlotte had relented and wore her hair down, her long locks reaching the small of her back. Polly was also wearing her new purchases, the large grey satin hat with feathers sat proudly atop her head, making her look like a Napoleonic general in Charlotte's mind.

Overall Charlotte felt ridiculous and self-conscious waiting for Ada. Polly had not been helping with her nerves making ill-judged comments about the people passing by who dared glance their way. Both women knew they would need to leave soon if they were to get to the wedding, but Polly had declared they will give Ada five more minutes. "I do love a wedding." Polly mussed as she stood smoking her third fag in the last fifteen minutes.

"I know you do." Charlotte smiled remembering Martha and John on their wedding day. Polly had gotten so drunk it had taken the combined efforts of Tommy and Charlotte to get her home that night. "I still remember helping to carry you home from John's first wedding."

"Martha bless her soul." Polly also grinned as she exhaled smoke, clearly fondly remembering John's first wife as well. "She would be 'appy he was moving on."

"She would." Charlotte sighed in agreement as she recalled the way her friend had wasted away in front of her eyes. Charlotte still felt disappointed and angry with Tommy for causing the whole Lizzie mess and solving it by arranging a marriage for John. Her bruises from her fight with Lizzie had faded slightly but still acted as a reminder of the chaos Tommy had created. However, her talk with Polly about John's kid had opened her mind to the idea of John getting married to a Lee.

"What's all this then? You're acting like you're going to a funeral. " Polly gestured to Charlotte with her cigarette. "Not feeling jealous are you?" Polly placed her cigarette to her lips inhaling.

"Hmph!" Charlotte could not help but snort at the idea she would be jealous of marrying a stranger. "No Poll. I am content at the moment." She paused debating if it was even worth speaking her mind, deciding it was not worth it, she sighed. "Just still annoyed with how the whole Lizzie business ended."

"You gave that whore what was coming to her." Polly replied blowing out smoke.

"I feel bad that I broke her nose."

"Probably an improvement." Polly chided taking another pull of her cigarette.

"Poll!" Charlotte warned.

"As I said the other day it's for the best those kids have a mother. You know she could never have married John and even if she did what kind of a mother would a whore be…"Finally spotting Ada walking down the street towards them, Charlotte nudged Polly with her elbow to stop the older woman from ranting.

Polly looked up at her tap smiling as she also saw Ada. "Ada dear," Polly called excitedly as Ada sheepishly walked over towards them.

"I…" Ada began, blushing slightly and not quite meeting either woman's eye.

"Come here, love." Polly cooed as she enveloped Ada in a hug.

Charlotte heard Ada whisper. "I've missed you Poll." Polly broke away from her hug with Ada leaving Charlotte and Ada facing each other.

"Pregnancy suits you." Charlotte replied honestly. Ada really was glowing.

"O Lottie!" Ada cried before she wrapped her arms around Charlotte. Charlotte enthusiastically hugged Ada back, being careful of the other woman's baby bump between them. "It's awful!" Ada whined as she let go of Charlotte.

Grinning Charlotte said. "It's worth it in the end."

"I feel huge." Ada moaned as she rubbed her rounded stomach.

"You look lovely Ada."

"It's true. You're glowing." Charlotte added.

"Enough about me. What this?" Ada pointed to Polly's hat.

"An aunt needs to look her best for her nephew's wedding." Polly haughtily responded. "That's not the best thing though. Show her Lottie." Charlotte felt her back stiffen as Polly spoke in her shit string tone.

"Poll please." She attempted to plead with her. Polly ignored her plea, flashing her a cat that got the cream smile instead.

Curiosity piped, Ada asked. "Show me what?"

"Someone is finally wearing something made in the last decade that isn't black!" Polly gestured with her head to Charlotte who felt herself going bright red.

Charlotte cringed as she saw Ada's eyes light up. Ada had always been a dedicated follower of fashion, Arthur often moaned she was the best-dressed woman in Small Heath. Charlotte meanwhile had not bothered with fashion since the war, clothes were just a necessity for her. "Lottie?!?" Ada cried realising what Polly meant. "Show me!" She exclaimed as she tugged on her coat.

Sighing deeply Charlotte knew it would be quicker to just show Ada the dress. Undoing her coat buttons she revealed her powder blue dress to Ada. "O, Lottie! It's gorgeous, where did you get it? I wish I could fit in something like this." Ada blabbed to her as Polly smiled triumphantly over her head at Charlotte.

Feeling uncomfortable Charlotte mumbled. "I got it in Rackhams." She internally debated going home and changing but knew with Ada already running late she probably didn't have time.

Not content with her shit-stirring Polly added. "I can't wait till Tommy sees it."

"Tommy?! Are you and Tommy back together? No one told me anything!"

Charlotte could have happily smacked Polly. Polly must have sensed she had pushed her luck as she stubbed out her cigarette on the wall then linked her arms around Charlotte and Ada, steering them down the street. "We can discuss it on the way. He is a changed man I tell you, Ada."

"I wouldn't say that." Grumbled Charlotte.

"I'm so happy he finally stopped being an arse." Ada said as they began walking towards the Lee's yard.

"Aren't we all." Polly mumbled causing Charlotte to lightly swat her to shut up.

"We are trying to be honest with each other."

"You should see him, Ada. He moons over her."

"Just like before the war?" Questioned Ada in a dreamy voice.

"Just like before."

"He doesn't moon over me." Charlotte huffed, despite knowing both women were trying to wind her up.

"I can't wait to tell Freddie. He always said Tommy would never let you go."

"Remind me again why I put up with you both?"

"Because we are practically family." Polly said as she lightly nudged her.

Charlotte huffed in response thankful it was only a short walk to the yard where the Lee's had taken up residence. As they got closer to their destination the conversation about her and Tommy died down as Ada obviously felt nervous about seeing her brothers again. They walked up the ramp into the Lee camp, finding a large group of people stood around. Charlotte noticed Tommy in the crowd when he turned towards them smiling softly at their arrival.

Charlotte stood next to Tommy with Ada on the right-hand side of her. Looking around Charlotte realised they had arrived just in time for the ceremony. In front of them was John and his bride to be were kneeling in front of Johnny Dogs who was just beginning the service. "We are here today to join in matrimony this man and this woman." Charlotte attempted to pay attention to Johnny's words but was distracted as she felt Tommy slip his hand into hers. Charlotte was surprised by Tommy's action. Although he was affectionate with her in public, Charlotte knew holding her hand at a gypsy wedding was a declaration of his claim on her.

Concentrating on Johnny Dogs again she heard him saying. "In harmony and togetherness." Charlotte saw the bride lift her veil and John glance at her, no doubt hoping to get the first look at his wife to be. "Which is sanctioned and honoured by the presence, and the power of these two families around us." John must have liked what he saw as he glanced back at them giving Tommy a wide cocky smile.

"Do you John Michael Shelby take Esme Martha Lee to be your beautiful wife? To have to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Charlotte stopped paying attention again as Tommy began stroking his thumb over her hand as though wanting her attention. Glancing up at him from the corner of her eye, Charlotte saw that Tommy was not listening to the ceremony either, instead, he was smiling down at her fondly. Charlotte squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture.

Watching the ceremony once more, Johnny Dogs had finished the vows and loudly declared. "There remains one part of the ceremony. It's the mingling of the two bloods where the two families become one." Charlotte observed as Johnny Dogs produced a knife which he used to cut both John and Esme's hands before they held them together, mingling the blood. Charlotte felt her anger at Tommy not letting John marry Lizzie melt away, she knew it would be pointless to argue that point now John was joined in blood to his wife.

"I know pronounce you man and wife." Johnny Dog announced happily. Charlotte cheered loudly along with the rest of the assembled crowd, pulling her hand free from Tommy' she clapped as John kissed his new wife.

"Right then let's start the party." Arthur called out loudly earning another noisy cheer.

As several members of the Lee family gathered around John and Esme congratulating them Tommy turned his attention to Ada. "You look well."

"Grace said there is a truce." Replied Ada. Charlotte felt like rolling her eyes at the mention of the barmaid but managed to contain herself.

Tommy nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Family day. Your husband couldn't make it?" He asked causing Charlotte to nudge him warningly. She knew he was not expecting Freddie to turn up. Freddie would have to be an idiot to show his face in front of the eldest three Shelby brothers after getting their little sister knocked up.

"He is not talking to me and when he does he calls me 'a fucking Shelby' even though I'm a Thorne now."

"Thorne in my side that's for sure." Retorted Tommy obviously hoping to get a rise out of Ada.

Not wanting to listen to the two of them bicker Charlotte blurted out. "And that's my cue to leave…. I will speak to you both later." Tommy nodded at her in understanding as she made a hasty retreat to stand by Arthur and Polly who were talking to the Lee matriarch.

"Lottie, this is Zilpha Lee. Zilpha this is Lottie." Polly said in greeting pointing between the two women with her cigarette as she introduced them.

Charlotte nodded in greeting to Zilpha Lee who nodded her head in reply. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You are Thomas's woman?" Asked Zilpha.

Charlotte tried not to show her annoyance at being continuously relegated to the title of Thomas Shelby's woman. Thankfully Arthur responded for her. "She is indeed." He boomed as he wrapped an arm around her.

Zilpha gazed at her as though looking right into her very soul. Feeling uncomfortable under the gypsy's intense gaze, Charlotte moved her weight from one foot to the other as she felt Arthur's arm slowly drop off her back. Beside her, Charlotte could feel Polly tense up at the awkward situation. Zilpha must have sensed she had been staring for too long, flashing a large grin at them she said. "I will tell your fortune. Come follow me." Zilpha did not wait for Charlotte to respond before she began walking away from their small group heading towards one of the wagons.

Charlotte hesitated knowing she could not turn down Zilpha's offer without offending their hosts, but at the same time she was slightly spooked by the powerful stare the gypsy had given her. Besides Charlotte did not have the patience to listen to fortune telling, she just wanted to get drunk.

"What an honour." Beamed Arthur patting her on the back, the previous awkwardness forgotten now that Zilpha had left.

"I am jealous." Admitted Polly as she smoked her cigarette.

"You're welcome to have your fortune read instead Poll."

"Zilpha, will only read a fortune once for free. People pay a very high price for her wisdom."

"Great."

"Best follow her quickly love." Polly pointed out at the same time that Arthur used the hand on her back to push her in the direction the Lee matriarch had walked in. "Go on then." He encouraged.

Sighing deeply, Charlotte crossed the yard to the caravan she had seen Zilpha climb into a moment before. Once inside it took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the darker light. The caravan was sparsely furnished and not very big inside. Zilpha was sat at a table which took up most of the small room. On the table was a teapot and two cups with intricate flowery patterns.

"Take a seat." Zilpha nodded to the chair on the other side of the table. Figuring it would be easier to just get her fortune reading over and done with Charlotte sat down, being careful not to crease the fabric of her new dress. Zilpha had silently watched her sit down, her gaze still making Charlotte feel uneasy. "I know what you are going to say." Zilpha stated finally.

Wondering if this was part of the fortune telling Charlotte asked. "What's that?"

"You are not Romani, why would I possibly read your fortune." Zilpha stopped staring at her as she picked up the teapot and filled the two cups with water.

Deciding to be truthful she admitted. "I am curious about why you have chosen to read my fortune."

"It is good to be curious." Zilpha pushed one of the cups carefully over to her. She took the offered cup and looking down into it realised it was full of tea leaves. "Drink the tea." Zilpha raised her own cup in a toast.

Hoping this was not some elaborate plot to poison her or prank Charlotte picked up the cup. Blowing on the hot liquid she toasted Zilpha before taking a cautious sip, the tea was bitterer than the loose leaf tea Polly boiled at number six, but not unpleasant.

She positioned the cup back onto the table then placed her hands in her lap too. "Have you ever been to a gypsy wedding?" Enquired Zilpha.

Charlotte frowned slightly wondering why she would ask such an odd question. "I can't say that I have." She responded, her right hand found a loose thread on her coat that she began to play with.

"It will be a wild party later." Zilpha assured her before she drank more of her tea.

"I look forward to it." In an attempt to keep her hands from fiddling with the loose thread and in the hopes the awkward conversation would be over once the tea was finished, she decided to take another large sip of her tea.

Before she could down the warm tea Zilpha stated. "You are the one who scratched up Esau." Charlotte forced herself to swallow, lest she spray tea over the table.

"I don't know his name but yes. Is he ok?"

"The scratches will not scar." Zilpha shrugged as she spoke. "It will teach him to try and touch what is not his."

Charlotte was unsure how to answer so decided to play it safe and keep quiet, raising the tea cup to her lips again. Zilpha watched her drink and Charlotte prayed once again that she wasn't drinking poison. Zilpha seemed to sense her concerns as she picked up her own teacup, drinking deeply from it. "You are a very meticulous woman."

Still feeling nervous Charlotte traced the flowery pattern on the side of her tea cup not wanting to meet the other woman's eye. "I suppose."

"I hear you are the one who manages the books for Thomas."

Looking up at Zilpha she replied. "That is correct." Charlotte picked her cup up again, forcing herself to drink the dregs of the bitter tea. Relived the cup was finally empty and they could begin the fortune, Charlotte held out the teacup to Zilpha.

Zilpha accepted the cup, glancing into it briefly she placed it onto the table. "I am not going to read your tea leaves." She stated.

Unsure why she had been forced to drink the tea if she wasn't intending to read her tea leaves Charlotte murmured. "Oh." Zilpha smiled at her despondent reply as though she knew what she was thinking.

"I hear you drink too much." She frowned at the gypsyies deformation of her character, wondering who was discussing her drinking habits with the Lee family.

The gypsy placed her left hand on the table. "Give me your palm." She instructed.

Hesitantly Charlotte placed her right hand on the table. Zilpha grabbed her outstretched hand, stroking the lines on her palm for several moments while Charlotte looked around the caravan. "Your life line is very broken. You have suffered much heartache, but you must be strong as there are more struggles you must overcome." Muttered Zilpha.

Completely fed up with the gypsy nonsense Charlotte felt the strong urge to get up and walk out of the caravan. It appeared she would have to sit through a fortune which was statements of fact. "I work for the Peaky Blinders, I don't need a fortune teller to tell me that." She replied in what she hoped was a neutral tone.

If Zilpha picked up on her annoyance she did not show it as she continued to study her palm. "I see a child. A son. He died, too young." Charlotte tensed at her words, reminding herself it was common knowledge about Charlie. "There will be others." Zilpha continued softly.

"How many?"

"That is hard to say." Zilpha traced a finger down Charlotte's palm. "Two at least, but there is a promise of more, depending on what you choose." Charlotte frowned at her cryptic words. "You're heart lines wavers. You love one man deeply, but depending on your choices you could love another even more."

"Forgive me but none of this is news."

Charlotte attempted to move her hand away from the fortune teller but Zilpha held it firmly in her grasp. "He will mingle your blood but marry another. You will only have him if you leave him."

Charlotte was unsure if she was supposed to reply to the gypsies' vague fortune. Her mind became distracted as she attempted to figure out how Tommy could mingle her blood and marry her the gypsy way, yet still marry another. "Come let us go and enjoy this night."

Still mulling over Zilpha's words she was bought back to the present when the gypsy began moving. Alarmed that she now had more questions than answers she blurted out. "I have questions."

"And I have given you answers." Standing up Zilpha placed a hand on Charlottes shoulder. "Remember my words."

Stepping outside of the caravan she noted it had gotten darker while she talked to Zilpha, the party seemed to have begun in their absence, a merry tune carried across the yard as a few couples danced around. Charlotte spied Polly still stood where she had left her earlier. Making her way carefully around the make shift dance floor she reached Polly who held a drink in her left hand and a cigarette in her right hand. Polly took one look at her face and wordlessly held out her glass. Grabbing the offered drink she downed it in one go, gagging at what she could only assume was homemade cider. "Alright?"

"I have no idea what to make of what just happened."

Polly touched her right arm reassuringly. "Whatever she said is between you and her."

"It made no sense Poll! She invited me in for a cup of tea and a chat then stroked my hand for several minutes."

Polly tightened the grip on her arm. "You will see. Zilpha told my fortune once, all that she said came true." Polly released her arm so she could take a drag of her cigarette.

Charlotte knew it was futile to argue with Polly on the matter as the older woman was a firm believer. "I am too sober for this."

"Then let's drink."

Polly showed her the impressive selection of alcohol the Lee's had to offer and the two of them spent the next hour or so drinking steadily through it with Ada and some of the other Peaky Blinders.

Charlotte was feeling merrily drunk as she stood sipping a beer while watching Polly be swung around in a fast paced jig. In the corner of her eye she spied three men walking towards her. As they got closer Charlotte went stiff as she recognised them as her attackers from the shop. Charlotte knew she would not be able to run away from them, being fairly trapped with the drinks table behind her, her only option was to talk to them. All three men removed their hats in a sign of respect as they reached her, with their leader Erasmus Lee putting his hands up as though surrendering. "We came to apologise Miss."

Behind Erasmus the two other men both nodded in agreement. Charlotte noted that one of them had four evenly shaped cuts across his face. While she admired her handiwork she remembered her conversation with Zilpha and realised that must be Esau Lee. "We are sorry we shouldn't have attacked you." Apologised the Lee whose name she did not know.

Knowing she had little choice but to accept their apology she downed the rest of her drink before saying. "I accept your apology." More sincerely she turned to Esau. "I am also sorry I cut you."

"I wear them with honour." He grinned at her while his left hand traced over the cuts on his forehead.

"Will you drink in friendship with us?" Erasmus asked nodding at her now empty cup.

"Sure." Erasmus held out his hand for her glass while Esau grabbed one of the bottles of beer from the table as well as three more mugs. He emptied out some excess alcohol that had been left in one of the cups before pouring beer into the three glasses, he took her cup from Erasmus filling it up as well.

Feeling slightly foolish at drinking to 'friendship' with three men she barely knew, Charlotte turned to the Lee she was not acquainted with admitting. "I am sorry but I don't know your name."

"These are my brothers Esau and Emilian." Erasmus pointed between his two brothers who both tilted their head in greeting.

Esau held out her now full cup to her which she accepted. "It is nice to properly meet you. I am Charlotte."

"I hope you won't try to scratch us this time." Emilian joked as Esau handed both his brothers their glasses.

"Only if you deserve it." She deadpanned.

The three Lee brothers all laughed at her ill attempt at humour. "To new friends." Erasmus raised his glass, Esau and Emilian both tapped their cups with Erasmus's, Charlotte copied their action.

"To new friends." They all chorused before taking a drink.

Charlotte noticed the three Lee men had stopped drinking as they watched her down her beer. "You drink like a man." Emilian proclaimed.

"I'm not sure that's a compliment."

"It is." Esau hastily assured her.

"Thank you then."

"Don't worry you fight like a machka." Erasmus purred.

Unsure if he was insulting her or not she asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means cat. Too often men fight behind guns, you are willing to pounce on your prey and swipe at them, like a cat." Explained Esau.

"Even if they are bigger."

The four of them stood drinking for several minutes until Erasmus turned to his brothers saying something she did not understand in Romani.

Emilian laughed at whatever Erasmus had said. "We must go now. Perhaps we will talk later Charlotte Hawthorne."

"Have a pleasant evening." Esau bid her.

"Thank you for apologising." The two brothers nodded politely to her, Esau patted his brother on the shoulder as they walked away laughing in Romani. Charlotte curiously watched them leave, guessing the gist of what Erasmus must have said. "What did you say to them?"

"I reminded them that they need to dance with our cousins."

"Why did you not go to dance?"

"I am hoping to convince you to dance with me." Erasmus gave her a cheeky grin.

"I'm not a very good dancer."

"Then I will be persuasive." Erasmus moved closer into her personal space. "I 'ain't ever seen a non-Romani woman of your like. As I said kitty has claws. I would still be happy to show you how a man should treat you."

"I thought you already did. Or did you not get one of your brothers to knock me out?"

He laughed at her reply. "I can be gentle if that is what you want…" He bought a finger up to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I am happy as I am."

"Pity. My offer will always stand." Leaning closer he whispered in her ear. "Your man is watching us."

She whispers back. "Probably making sure you don't bewitch me to run away with you."

He laughed loudly at her comment. "Come, dance with me."

"I don't really think that would be a good idea. I told you I can't dance and I don't think Tommy would be happy."

"Nonsense we are all friends now."

Hopeful that if she danced with him he might leave her along Charlotte relented. "Fine." She placed her drink on the table behind her and took Erasmus Lee's offered hand. The dance was fast paced with no real structure, it mostly involved Erasmus swinging her around like a rag doll. Charlotte found she actually enjoyed the wild nature of the dancing, it was less formal than the dances she had attended before the war with Tommy. Once the violin came to a halt Charlotte pulled away from Erasmus to clap the band.

"Another?" Erasmus asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe later."

She made her way back to the table she had left her drink on. Checking the bottles on the table she found them all empty. Sighing she turned around to watch the dancing again realising Tommy was beside her. "What did Erasmus Lee want?"

"To apologise."

Tommy huffed in annoyance. "He touches you again I will slit his throat and throw his body in the canal."

"You will run out of brothers to marry off in peace negotiations." Charlotte wished she had a drink.

"This dress looks nice."

"You should thank Polly."

"You should wear more colour." Tommy stepped behind her, his left hand moving under the material of her coat to trail down the silky material of the dress, squeezing her bum. Whilst his right arm wrapped around her as his right hand moved across her stomach giving her a warm feeling. "People can see Tommy." Charlotte whispered enjoying the sensation of his hands wandering.

Tommy leaned closer to her. "Let them fucking look." He growled into her right ear giving her Goosebumps.

Tommy stroked his left hand down her arse, cupping it. "Not here."

Wordlessly Tommy stepped away from her, making her miss the warmth of his hands. He took her right hand, leading her into a quiet area between two caravans. Charlotte leaned against one of the wheels feeling light headed, she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol she had consumed or the anticipation of what was going to happen.

"Better?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Disappointed he wasn't taking advantage of their 'privacy' she used her right hand to beckon him over. That was all the permission Tommy needed to step towards her pressing their lips together. He kissed her in a searing series of kisses that soon had her panting as she became breathless and weak at the knees.

"I don't like seeing other men all over you." Tommy growled sinfully into her ear.

"Everyone knows I am yours." She wantonly murmured as Tommy ran his left hand down her stomach to the heat of her sex. Through the fabric of her dress he rubbed her, causing Charlotte to moan, bucking her hips up into his waiting hand while his mouth plundered hers. Her arms tangled around him, her left hand gripping his back while her right hand moved through the short hair at the nape of his neck.

Feeling intoxicated by the feel of Tommy and wanting more, she hooked her right leg around his waist, using it to pull him closer. Charlotte whined in disappointment when Tommy moved his left hand away from its ministrations to support the weight of her leg around him. He quickly corrected the loss of contact as his right hand shifted to her cunt.

With her leg around his waist the material of her dress had shifted allowing Tommy to move his hand underneath to touch her sex. Tommy moaned as his hand touched bare skin, the dress not allowing her to wear underwear because of the lines. Breaking away from their kiss he said. "Fuck. I would have been half hard all day if I knew you was not wearing anything underneath."

"Tommy I want…" She attempted to vocalise he needs but the rush of sensations and the alcohol from earlier left her grasping for words. Tommy sensed what she needed and ran two fingers up her slit before teasing them at her entrance. "Please!" She moaned as he pushed his fingers further into her. He paused allowing her to adjust for a few seconds before he began pumping them in a steady rhythm that soon had her cunt fluttering around his fingers.

She held him tightly as Tommy built her orgasm knowing what her body needed. Tommy continued to kiss her mouth demandingly as she became more flustered and boneless by the dexterity of his fingers. She was getting close to exploding when someone yelled. "Aw shit." As they stumbled between the two caravans.

Tommy immediately tensed his body covering hers as the person who had interrupted them stepped closer. "Sorry Tom. Didn't realise you was back here fucking." Arthur slurred.

"We weren't fucking." Charlotte muttered even though her leg was wrapped around Tommy and his fingers were currently knuckle deep inside her. "It's alright brother." Tommy said at the same time, not bothering to turn to address Arthur.

"I'm going to get a drink." Grumbled Arthur as he stumbled off back to the party.

Arthur's interruption had killed the fire that had been burning in her veins. She was conscious that other people might interrupt them, and so moved her leg down to a standing position. Tommy withdrew his fingers from her as she lowered her leg. Tommy then stepped back allowing her space to right her clothes while he searched through his pockets for a handkerchief to wipe his fingers clean.

"Come on."

"What?"

"A dress that pretty needs to be danced in." Tommy held his hand out to her, smiling she slipped her smaller hand into his allowing him to pull her near as he guided her back into the noisy crowd. A few people nodded in greeting to them as he led her onto the dance floor, the band beginning a slightly slower paced song. Tommy put his right hand under the material of her coat resting it on her arse, pulling her close, while his left hand extended out for her to hold. Charlotte placed her right hand into his offered left, as her left hand held onto his right arm.

Charlotte felt slightly apprehensive about dancing with Tommy. Before he went off to France they spent many nights at the dance halls happily dancing for hours. Tommy began guiding them in time with the beat. Unlike her dance with Erasmus Tommy did not swing her about wildly, instead he held her close, head resting against hers. Closing her eyes she felt like it was before the war again, before everything happened and things became much more complex. Tommy ran the fingers on his left hand over hers as he continued to move them in time to the music. In that moment all her anger and fears melted away, replaced only with her and Tommy and a future they could build together.

In no time at all the band finished playing, Charlotte reluctantly opened her eyes to find Tommy lovingly staring down at her. "I need to go talk business." Tommy nodded behind her at some unknown person.

Looking over her shoulder at the table Tommy had gestured to Charlotte saw Zilpha Lee sat watching them. "I'm going to carrying on dancing for a bit." She replied knowing Tommy would likely want privacy.

Tommy led her over to Arthur and Polly. "Arthur." Tommy leaned in close to Arthur's ear and whispered something to him. Charlotte knew it was likely a warning to watch her as Arthur glanced at her while Tommy spoke.

"No problem brother."

Tommy patted him on the arm. "Good man." Tommy returned his attention to her, leaning close he whispered. "We will finish what we started later." Tommy then sauntered off to sit with Zilpha Lee.

"Dance with me Lottie." Arthur declared. Charlotte did not get a chance to respond before Arthur linked his arm through hers and began spinning them around. Laughing she enthusiastically joined in the dance. After Arthur had finished spinning her around, Scudboat took his place then Lovelock, Curly and even Charlie danced with her. It did not go unnoticed by her that none of her dance partners where Lee's. Especially when she could see Tommy's smirking face across the yard. After Charlie had thanked her for making "An old man feel young again" she decided she needed to sit down.

Figuring Tommy would have finished his business talk she decided to make her way over to him and Zilpha Lee. Tommy smiled as she approached, he moved to offer her his chair but she waved him off, leaning against the arm of the chair instead.

"Have you meet Charlotte, Zilpha?" Tommy asked the Lee matriarch, putting his cigarette to his lips.

"She told my fortune earlier."

While at the same time Zilpha said. "We have had the honour." Zilpha turned her attention to Charlotte explaining. "I was telling Thomas how much I look forward to wiping the smug look off Billy Kimber's face."

"He is a prick." She stated as Tommy wrapped his left arm around her waist pulling her onto his lap. His left hand remained draped across her, holding her in place.

Zilpha chuffed her cigarette. "He does not respect us gypsies."

"Or women." Charlotte added tiredly, leaning her head back into Tommy she wondered if he would mind if she slept on him.

"I have seen what happens when a man crosses you." Zilpha praised as she nodded her head in respect to her.

"Billy Kimber will get his due." Tommy rumbled beneath her, clearly agreeing with both their sentiments towards Kimber.

Any further conversation was interrupted as Polly rushed over towards them to stand at Tommy's right hand side. "You should tell Ada to slow down." She pleaded as she grabbed her drink off the table

Tommy took a pull of his cigarette as they all glanced across the dance floor to see Ada crazily spinning around. "You think she will listen to me?" He asked Polly.

"I tried stopping her but she's been drinking." Polly took a sip of her drink.

Charlotte frowned at Polly's statement. "She shouldn't have drunk so much."

"She's been stuck in that little basement for weeks. What do you expect? She's going off like a firecracker." Charlotte watched as Ada cheered and span around even faster.

"Oh, Christ, Tommy, please." Pleaded Polly once more.

Sitting up Charlotte moved off Tommy, who reluctantly released the arm that had been holding her. "She might harm the baby." Tommy sighed, his frown deepening as he also got out of the chair, stubbing out his cigarette as he stood up. Zilpha remained seated as Charlotte, Tommy and Polly walked over to Ada.

Nearing the spinning Shelby, Charlotte heard Arthur scolding Ada. "Come here. Enough now. No more."

Tommy walked ahead of her and Polly, he attempted to shepherd Ada back to the seats. "Ada, come on, have a rest, sit down."

Ada stopped spinning around, but ignored Tommy's attempts to shoo her away from the dance floor. "Come and look Esme! Come and look at the family you've joined." She yelled as Tommy continued to try to reach out for her. Ada slapped his hand away, causing Charlotte to sigh, knowing Tommy would not be happy if Ada caused a scene in front of their new allies.

"Come and look at the man who runs it!" Around them people stopped dancing as they listened to Ada's outburst. Ada began punching Tommy as she continued to rant. "He chooses his brothers wives for them!" Tommy put his hands up, allowing Ada to hit him. Charlotte saw John stand up and begin to move towards them, while Polly moved behind Ada to pull her away from Tommy. "Treats his lover like a slave. He hunts his own sister down like a rat and tries to kill his own brother in law."

"Ada that's enough!" Snapped Arthur more firmly. His words went ignored by Ada.

"Now he won't even let me have a fucking dance!" Ada screamed in Tommy's face.

"Ada!" Polly warned, as she gently wrapped her right hand around Ada's arm to pull her away from Tommy.

Ada brushed off Polly, attempting to swipe at Tommy again who backed away from her. "Not even at a fucking wedding." Deciding to make herself useful, Charlotte moved over to Ada to help Polly restrain her.

"Sit her down!" Yelled John as he joined the argument! Esme cautiously stood behind him.

"Calm down Ada." Polly grabbed both of Ada's hands in hers, moving Ada so she could look her in the eye.

"Ada, you must calm down." Charlotte added as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder, to stop her if she tried to spin around again.

Ada stopped her attack on Tommy, panting deeply as a small stream of water gushed down her legs.

"Fuck!" Charlotte exclaimed jumping back slightly to avoid the liquid.

"Holly shit, water!" Polly sputtered. Charlotte moved the arm she had been resting on Ada's shoulder to firmly grab Ada's hand. She felt the other woman shaking and so squeezed her hand reassuringly. On Ada's other side Polly mirrored her action.

"Bloody hell Ada, you do pick your times!" Grumbled Arthur.

"We need to go back to the house." Polly muttered, probably already mentally listing everything they would need on their return.

Charlotte looked up at Tommy's worried face. "You need to bring the car around." Wide eyed Tommy did not argue before he ran off to do as she instructed.

"It has to be about you!" John half joked as they began leading Ada across the encampment.

Reaching the ramp Charlotte and Polly held tightly onto Ada as they slowly descended. Walking around the corner they found Tommy already sat in the driver's seat of the car, the engine running. Arthur rushed over to open the door, Polly got inside first holding a hand out to Ada. Arthur and Charlotte helped steady Ada as she climbed up into the car, panting as she did so.

Once Ada was inside, Charlotte rushed to the front passenger seat. While she was closing the door Tommy leant out the window. "Wedding present John." Tommy called as he threw something to John who caught it mid-air.

John looked down at the object in his hand questioningly. "What's this Tommy?"

"The other model T is yours." Tommy nodded at the identical car next to the one they were sat in.

"Tommy, I…." Ada screamed cutting off whatever John was going to say.

"Enough, we need to get your sister home." Yelled Polly from the back of the car.

"I'll see you at home." Tommy called to the others as he leant back inside, before pulling away.

It was a fairly long drive across the city with Ada screaming intermittently in the back of the car. Charlotte spent most of the drive turned around, trying to help Polly calm Ada down.

"We are almost there." She reassured Ada as they finally neared Watery Lane. Turning around in her seat to face the front, Tommy placed his left hand on her knee and squeezed it, skidding the car to a halt outside the house.

"Fuck sake." Shrieked Polly.

Tommy released her knee to throw open his car door while she did the same. Jumping out of the car she opened the passenger door for Ada, who was panting heavily as she gripped her stomach. Between the three of them they managed to get Ada out of the car. Polly hurried to open the door and Charlotte led Ada into the front room of number six.

Polly rushed around the front room lighting all the gas lamps and laying a fire, as Charlotte deposited Ada into a chair. Once the room was engulfed in a soft glow from the lamps, Polly moved into the kitchen and began running the tap. "We should get you upstairs." Charlotte mused

"No!" Ada panted gripping the arms of the chair as a contraction hit. "I don't think I can walk upstairs at the moment."

"Polly!" Ada screamed.

"What is it love?" Polly stopped gathering things in the kitchen to dash back into the room to Ada.

"Get Freddie." Ada implored panting heavily.

"You know Tommy won't allow that." Polly soothed as she rubbed Ada's back.

Knowing she would have the most influence over Tommy, Charlotte volunteered. "I will go talk to him."

Ada gripped the chair her knuckles turning white. "Please! Freddie should be 'ere."

"I'll be right back." Not waiting for either woman to reply she ran out of the house. Tommy was leaning against the car smoking.

"Everything alright?" He asked concerned as she ran out the door.

"Tommy, Ada wants Freddie."

Tommy exhaled smoke, clearly considering her request. Sensing the opportunity to lay out her argument, she implored him. "He has every right to be here. You called a truce remember?" Before she could plead any further with Tommy, Polly appeared behind her in the door way.

"We need you Lottie!"

"Right." She started to move back into the house, calling over her shoulder. "Think about it Tommy."

Polly did not follow her back into the house, she guessed she had taken up the mantle of pleading with Tommy for Freddie to be at the birth. In the front room she found Ada panting more heavily clutching her stomach.

"What do you need Ada?"

"It fucking hurts." She screamed.

"Of course it does, its child birth." Charlotte knelt down to inspect under Ada's skirts how far dilated she was. "This would be easier if you took your dress off."

Ada groaned. "Fine." As she stood up to help Ada undress Esme walked through the door still in her wedding dress.

"Hullo." She shyly greeted.

"Hi, I'm Lottie."

Before Esme could respond, Polly burst through the door behind her. "Good news Ada. Tommy has a heart. He said Freddie can come until sunrise, we just need to get a message to 'im." Polly gushed, beaming at Tommy giving permission.

Ada screamed in response as a contraction hit. "We need to get her dress off." Charlotte explained to the other two women. Esme seemed reluctant to undress her new sister in law, Polly took her own coat and hat off, before helping her pull the fabric over Ada's bump and then over her head.

Ada was now dressed in just her shift. "How do we contact Freddie?" Polly asked.

Ada panted the instructions on where Freddie could be found to Polly, who in turn went to find someone to deliver the message. In her absence Ada continued to pant and scream through contractions refusing to move upstairs, while Charlotte and Esme did their best to support her. On her return Polly narrowed her eyes as Ada's refusal to move, announcing, "I'll go find some towels." Clearly mindful of the chair Ada was sat on.

"Esme in the kitchen fetch some water." Charlotte asked pointing in the direction of the kitchen. Esme followed her order and rushed off into the kitchen.

"Alright Ada I'm going to check how far along you are."

"Lottie!" Ada screamed, her contractions now closer together.

"It's ok, you're going to be alright." She soothed. Reaching down she attempted to distract her friend. "Remember when Charlie came?"

Ada laughed, clearly remembering how useless she had been in helping Charlotte when she gave birth. Charlotte had almost broken poor Martha's hand, she screamed at anyone who would listen that she would never have sex again.

Ada stopped laughing as another contraction hit, grunting she began pushing instinctively. "Keep going." Charlotte encouraged. "That's right. Push." Polly came back down the stairs carrying a stack of blankets.

Placing the pile on the love seat, Polly took a blanket off the top of the stack. "Let's put this under you." Charlotte helped lift up Ada while Polly placed the blanket underneath her. Esme reappeared holding a bowl of water which Polly took, wetting a cloth before placing it on the table.

Polly used the wet cloth to wipe the sweet on Ada's brow while she screamed through another contraction.

Esme who had been watching helplessly knelt next to Charlotte on the floor, hissing quietly in her ear. "Something must be wrong, I attended three sisters."

Charlotte frowned at Esme's comment but knew she must be right. Ada's contractions were extremely close now and she had been pushing for a while. Thankfully Ada did not notice her concerns as she was distracted by Polly. Charlotte became increasingly worried the baby may have moved around.

"Ada I just need to feel the babe." She said running her hands along Ada's bump attempting to discern which way around the baby was.

Her fears confirmed, she instructed calmly to Ada. "Right, Ada the baby is the wrong way around, we need to lean you forwards to help move it."

"Lottie?!?" Ada panicked.

"It's ok dear, this happens all the time." Polly calmly reassured Ada as she held her tightly.

Ada moved so she was bracing her hands on the back of the chair, Charlotte reached around pressing on her stomach to help turn the baby. Ada screamed in pain. "It's ok Ada. Almost there." She pressed some more. "The baby is in the right position. I am going to need you to start pushing soon."

"I can't. I can't." She groaned.

"Come on Ada, you need to push for us darling."

Esme rubbed Ada's back in soothing circles. "Ok, on my count I want you to push." Charlotte told her as Ada nodded frantically. Ada reached for Esme's hand with her free hand, bracing herself between the two women. "One, two, three. Push Ada!" She urged.

"Push." Esme egged her on.

"Come on Ada, push." Polly encouraged while Ada screamed loudly.

Charlotte felt the head of the baby. "I've got the head." She declared happily. "You need another big push."

Ada sobbed. "It hurts. I can't."

"You're almost there."

"You can do it."

"Come on love. One last big push." They all called encouragingly to Ada. Ada pushed again, her scream soon joined by the cry of a baby. Charlotte held the baby noticing it was a boy. Checking him over she noted he was healthy. "It's a boy. You've got a son Ada." She warmly congratulated the panting Ada. Ada began sobbing at her news.

"Well done love." Polly praised, extracting her hand from Ada's tight grip. Charlotte cut the cord and handed the baby to Polly's waiting arms. Polly swaddled the baby who was still crying, before handing him over to Ada's arms. As Ada held her son for the first time she began crying silently. Charlotte stood up, noticing her dress was smeared with blood. Polly held out a cloth for her to clean her hands.

"He's perfect." Ada declared, her earlier pain forgotten. The three women watched as Ada stroked her son's cheek, talking softly to him.

"I need a drink." Polly announced, yawning. "Lottie? Esme?" She offered.

"Make it a double." Charlotte responded as she wiped her hands clean. Esme nodded in answer to Polly's request, and Polly went into the kitchen. Knowing Esme was likely feeling awkward as she kept shifting from foot to foot, Charlotte turned to her saying. "Welcome to the family."

"Is it always this crazy?" Esme asked nervously.

"Yes." Ada and Charlotte chorused at the same time.

Polly came back into the room with four glasses of alcohol. She handed the ones with the larger measures to Charlotte and Esme, and the small shot to Ada. "To the newest Shelby." Polly toasted. Esme, Charlotte and Polly all took a sip of their drink.

Ada paused her cup halfway to her mouth. "He is a Thorne." She corrected.

"To the newest Thorne." Polly toasted again. All four women drank to Polly's second toast. Afterwards Polly confiscated the rest of Ada's drink, downing it while the other woman pouted at her, before her attention was taken up with her son once again. Charlotte put her glass on the mantle as she watched Ada rock the baby to sleep.

A knock at the door interrupted the relative quiet that had fallen over the house. Esme got up to answer it. "He is beautiful." Polly cooed looking down at the baby.

Noticing it was Freddie who had entered, Charlotte and Polly both retreated to the kitchen doorway to give the couple some privacy. Freddie walked into the room visibly in shock, as he crossed the living room he put his hands together as though praying.

"It's a boy Freddie." Ada announced happily to her husband.

Freddie reached Ada and the baby and paused as he admired his son. Charlotte felt a twinge of sadness, knowing she never got to see the same joy on Tommy's face when he first saw Charlie. She leaned her head against Polly who stoked her hair comfortingly as they observed the loving scene. "It's a beautiful baby boy." Freddie said to no one in particular. Ada offered him the baby which he carefully took. "There you go, welcome to the world son. Welcome."

The sound of a fist slamming at the door interrupted the tender moment. Charlotte frowned wondering who would knock so loudly, so late at night. "Open up police!" Called a voice from outside, causing her heart to sink.

Polly ran across the room to where Esme was panicking about what to do. "Open the door. We are going to have to let them in. They will knock the door down otherwise."

"We can't let the cops in." Charlotte called to Polly as Esme followed Polly's instruction.

"Open the door." Freddie said resigned.

Charlotte heard Esme open the door and tell the officers. "You can't come in here. There's a baby just been born."

"Move" one of the coppers growled as he pushed Esme aside, striding into the front room.

Charlotte watched helplessly as more police stormed into the room behind the first copper. Freddie handed Ada the baby back then puts his hands up in surrender as he the police marched over to him. Two officers hauled Freddie up off the floor causing him to grunt in pain.

Ada began crying. "Please, you're hurting him! Leave him alone!" She attempted to get up out of the chair. Charlotte and Polly rushed over to stop her moving. Charlotte knew Campbell's new coppers wouldn't hesitate to hit a woman, even one holding a new born baby. The loud commotion had woken the baby who began wailing loudly.

"Don't Ada." Charlotte told her, attempting to keep her seated.

Seeing Ada and the baby becoming distressed, Freddie began to struggle. "You're taking me away from my baby." He cried as they dragged him across the room.

"Ada!" Freddie yelled as the police pushed him around the corner, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Freddie!" Ada screamed after him, the fight leaving her small body as she realised they were helpless to save him. Charlotte's embrace turned into a comforting one, as Ada rocked her newborn son while loudly sobbing.

The room became silent except for Ada's sobs as the baby was lulled back to sleep again. Polly finally broke the silence. "Ada we couldn't…."

"Freddie." She sobbed.

"We had to think of the baby Ada." Charlotte reminded her.

Ada sobbed loudly for a few moments before asking. "How the fuck did the coppers know he was 'ere?"

"Tommy." Polly quietly responded.

"Tommy wouldn't do that." Charlotte defended him, even as she doubted herself.

"It must have been Tommy. No one else knew, 'cept John and Arthur."

Charlotte felt anger surge through her as she realised the truth in Polly's words. Campbell had been pressuring Tommy to hand over Freddie for ages. Charlotte knew if Campbell had threatened her, Tommy would have handed over Freddie without blinking an eye. He had promised Campbell wouldn't touch her again. Not wanting to burden Polly and Ada with this news she pulled away from Ada standing upright. "Your right. I am going to fucking kill him."

Not thinking too much about what she was doing, Charlotte felt only the burning need to find Tommy and slap him for breaking the truce. Turning she ran quickly through the room and out the door, Polly screaming after her "Lottie! Come back!"

She ran all the way to The Garrison knowing that's where Tommy and his brothers would be. The streets were empty due to the late hour. The pub finally came into view and she sped up intent on reaching her goal. The doors of The Garrison slammed shut behind her as she burst through them. Charlotte spied Tommy leaning on the bar with Grace stood behind it folding a tea towel, she could hear the drunk singing of John and Arthur from the Shelby booth. Tommy had turned around at her entrance smiling drunkenly when he recognised it was her.

"Charlotte." He greeted warmly.

She felt another rush of anger at seeing him look so calm and relaxed while Freddie was off, probably being tortured. Crossing the bar in three quick strides she snapped at him. "It's a boy."

When she was finally in arms reach she began slapping and punching him, Tommy's smile disappeared at her tone and attack. Although he was clearly drunk, Tommy was able to easily catch both of her hands in his as he stopped her onslaught. "Lottie? Charlotte?" Tommy questioned, gripping her hands tightly to stop her assault.

Behind her she heard John and Arthur hurry out of the booth at the sound of their commotion. The two brothers both running forwards to restrain her while Tommy attempted to calm her down. "Whoa. Whoa. Charlotte?" Tommy let go of her hands as John pulled her away from him.

"The police came and took Freddie away." Charlotte yelled, Tommy continued to look confused at her statement annoying her even more. "Don't you dare look at me like that!" She bellowed as Tommy shook his head. She shrugged off Arthur and John, who both stayed close in case she attempted to attack Tommy again.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Spitting on the floor in front of him she hissed. "You liar."

Having said her piece Charlotte knew if she stayed in The Garrison a moment longer she may say something she regretted. Therefore she decided therefore to head home, the excitement of the day had caught up to her, making her feel bone tired. Pushing past the Shelby brothers she slammed open the doors of the Garrison once again, exiting into the cold night. Outside the pub her body began trembling from the rush of adrenaline and the cold, Charlotte briefly wished she had picked up her coat before she ran out of number six. She had not gone more than several yards down the street when she heard swearing and footsteps running behind her.

Glancing behind her she saw Tommy running to catch up with her. "Lottie." He called. Not wanting to argue any further she speed up once again, her footsteps echoing as she ran down the street. She did not get very far however when Tommy's strong arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back against his strong body.

Charlotte attempted to fight off Tommy, scratching at his hand as she kicked backwards with all her might.

"Ompf." Tommy groaned as she kicked his shin. "Lottie, wait. Please talk to me." He begged as she continued to struggle in his hold.

"I thought you had changed. We agreed to be honest." She rasped, using both of her hands to try to release his hold.

Tommy used his strength to move her, so she was pinned against the wall, both of her hands above her head. "Listen to me Lottie. Listen." She ignored him, attempting to kick him in the shin again, but Tommy leaned the weight of his whole body against her. "I didn't tell the coppers. Since I last saw you I haven't left The Garrison." He attempted to reason, frustrated and angry with her refusal to listen.

"Liar! Freddie could die because of you. Your nephew is going to grow up without a father!" Knowing she could not break out of his hold she spat in his face. Charlotte immediately regretted her action, as Tommy's face turned thunderous. He stepped away, releasing her hands. Charlotte remained still as she watched Tommy wipe her spit off his face, worried how he might react.

"It wasn't me." He eventually said, his voice struggling to remain clam. "I meant what I said about the truce." Charlotte knew from his tone he was holding himself back, in that moment she knew Tommy could not have told the cops. Tommy would not be so angry with her if he had. "FUCK!" Tommy yelled kicking the wall.

Tommy ran his right hand through his hair. "Grace had a phone installed in the pub. SHIT! She must have…ARGH!" He punched the brick wall next to her, causing her to flinch, however she did not move.

Charlotte contemplated Tommy's deduction. If it was Grace that had sold out Freddie then it was still Tommy's fault, he had kept Grace around, despite her numerous warnings. "This is still your fault!" She snapped, peeling herself away from the wall she shoved Tommy who stumbled slightly. "I have told you dozens of times she is trouble." She pushed him again but Tommy was more prepared this time and stood firm. "You decided to keep a suspected spy close. " She bought her hand up attempting to hit Tommy, but he stopped her by holding onto her hands. "Think what else she might over hear, she won't hesitate to hand any of us into the coppers." Tommy pulled her into a crushing hug to stop her from attacking him.

"I'll deal with her." He whispered coldly into her ear.

"If Freddie dies because of her…"

"I know. Ill sort it out." Tommy interrupted.

"By any means." She looked down at the empty street then back to Tommy. "I am going to go home now." Pulling away from his embrace she added. "Alone. Today has been…" Charlotte paused, finding herself overcome with emotion as she attempted to find the right words to convey her feelings to Tommy. "Today has been a mess. I need some time to think."

Tommy nodded in understanding. "Can I walk you home?"

"I want to be alone." She avoided looking him in the eye knowing her resolve would break.

"Lottie." He pleaded.

"You need to go and talk to Polly."

Tommy ignored her comment. "You're freezing. Put this on." He replied removing his coat and placing it around her shoulders before she could protest. "Will I speak to you tomorrow?" He asked, his hands lingering on the material of the coast.

"Tomorrow." She agreed. Knowing she needed to walk away before she did something stupid like forgive him, Charlotte brushed past Tommy to begin heading home. It didn't take long to navigate her way back to her room.

Even though her and Tommy had been sleeping in her rooms occasionally, there was still a fine layer of dust everywhere. She stood for a moment in her small kitchen area, taking large breaths, as she processed the ups and the downs of the day.

Catching sight of herself in the mirror she took stock of the woman who stood before her. Feeling angry at the sight that stared back at her she tore off Tommy's coat throwing it on the ground. She then pulled the hem of the blue dress up, pulling it over her head, to join the coat on the ground. Stood in only her shift she felt more comfortable.

Charlotte climbed into bed tucking her legs up close to her stomach, she began shaking and silently sobbing, finally letting her anger out while she considered everything that had happened over the last few days.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next morning Charlotte crept into the shop through the side door, rather than the number six entrance. Although she was not avoiding Polly, she was not in the right frame of mind to bitch about Tommy's faults and who may or may not have betrayed Freddie. The only person to catch her on the way to her office was Lovelock, who merely winked, as she quietly opened her office door.

Charlotte was momentarily shocked therefore at the sight of Tommy sat in her office chair gazing out of the window while he smoked. "I wasn't sure I would see you this morning." He said not bothering to turn to her.

Charlotte was still wearing Tommy's coat from the night before, having left her own hung up in the front room. She had felt silly wearing Tommy's coat that morning but knew she had no other choice, unbuttoning his coat she replied. "The world may have gone to shit but there is still a business to run. This is yours." She folded his coat laying it over the back of the second chair in her office.

Tommy turned to see what she was referring to. Seeing the coat he nodded his head in thanks as he placed his cigarette to his mouth. Guessing that Tommy had no intention of moving out of her seat, Charlotte sat down in the less comfortable guest chair. "Have you spoken to Polly?" Tommy asked.

"Have you?" She countered with a raised eyebrow.

"I told her it wasn't me who shopped Freddie." Tommy flicked his cigarette ash into the ash tray. "I didn't tell her about Grace."

Charlotte breathed deeply as his admission. "Why not?"

Tommy returned his gaze to look back out of the window again. "If she is a spy, we need to be careful."

"If." She spat out, glaring at him disbelievingly even though he was looking away from her. "I think she has more than proven she is." Charlotte felt like jumping over her desk and slapping him.

Tommy turned to look at her once again. "I told you last night I will deal with it." His voice held the cold, hard edge it had the night before when he had first said the same words.

"Make sure that you do before she hands us all over. What's your plan?"

"I am going to tell her the date of the plan with Kimber."

Charlotte felt a tension headache beginning at his words, she raised her right hand to her temple to massage it while she wondered if he had become touched in the head. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

Tommy held her gaze as he explained. "When she betrays the information to the police Inspector Campbell will no doubt come to me to gloat he knows the plan and will keep quiet in exchange for the guns. I will then buy the police off with the guns to ensure no one is around when we take down Kimber."

Her headache only increased after he revealed his new plan. "What will you do to Grace?"

Tommy finished his cigarette stubbing it out in the ash tray. "She will soon realise she has exposed herself and no doubt run away."

"That's the plan? Allow her to sell us out and run away."

"It's the best way to ensure when we take down Kimber and that police are looking the other way." Tommy sat up straight in her chair as he defended his plan.

Mentally running through a list of possible ways Tommy's plan could back fire she mussed aloud. "As long as the police don't find the guns before then."

"The only people who know the location of those guns are you and me." Tommy countered.

Sighing Charlotte rubbed her head again. "I don't like it."

"Trust me." Tommy pleaded.

Looking him in the eye Charlotte sighed again. "You have said that a lot recently." Tommy seemed to take her answer as acceptance of the plan as he leaned back slightly in the chair, visibly relaxing. Watching his actions she bit the inside of her check to stop herself from screaming at him about his stupidity, deciding instead to ask. "What about Freddie? You can't leave him with the police."

"I'm going to speak to one of the coppers we had on our pay roll before Campbell came along. See if I can get him to help free Freddie in the confusion."

Happy that at Tommy was at least going to help Freddie she relaxed slightly in her own chair. "Good. You owe him that much."

Tommy looked out the window once again. "I need you to do something for me."

Charlotte tensed at his request. "If it's anything to do with that bloody barmaid you can forget it."

"I want you to go to Ada and to convince her to come back."

"I doubt she will want to see me." She scoffed.

Tommy's attention turned back to her as he pleaded once again. "Can you please try?"

"Fine, but I am doing this for Ada and that baby though, not for you." Assessing him she realised he was wearing the same clothes as the day before, his five o'clock shadow was clear, as well as the dark circles under his eyes. "You look like shit."

Tommy rubbed his eyes. "I didn't get a lot of sleep."

Feeling unsympathetic towards him she snapped. "Did anyone?"

"I will put this right Lottie."

"You better get going then, you have a lot of traps to bait."

Her cold words seemed to shock him into action as he got up from her chair and picked his coat up. Pausing at the door he asked. "Will I see you tonight?"

She paused for a moment before answering, weighing up the pros and cons in her head before telling him the truth. "I honestly don't know."

Tommy seemed saddened by her response but didn't say anything further before leaving her office.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It had not been difficult to find Ada, with Freddie in prison her tentative link to the communists was gone. That and with a new born baby in tow Ada had predictably retreated back to her previous lodgings. Approaching the building, Charlotte could hear a baby screaming from the street outside, as she went inside the crying only got louder. Mentally cursing she knew she was about to walk into a mess. Adjusting the basket Polly had shoved into her hands as she left the house she knocked on the door calling. "Ada it's me open up." From inside she could hear furniture scrapping as the baby screamed. "Ada please." She pleaded.

Charlotte heard more movement and then the door swung open revealing a thoroughly dishevelled Ada. "He won't stop crying." She sobbed holding the baby tightly.

Sweeping past the crying woman Charlotte closed the door behind her, putting down the basket. "Give him here." She demanded, knowing she needed to be firm, before Ada came to her senses and chucked her out.

Ada wordlessly offered the wailing baby to her. Charlotte carefully took him from his mother and began rocking him while Ada collapsed onto the bed sobbing. After a few minutes of Charlotte quietly talking nonsense to the baby as she rocked him, he eventually drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you for letting me in." She quietly said once the baby had been silent for a while.

Ada watched her rocking her son. "You're so good with him."

"You forget I had one of my own."

Ada ran her hands through her greasy hair. "I just don't know what to do."

""You'll learn. It's part of being a mother. It's only been a couple of days Ada." She reminded the younger woman.

"It's been awful." Ada blabbed as she moved further onto the bed

"I'm not surprised. You here all alone, with a new born. Your man is locked up in jail. It's going to be shit."

Ada began quietly crying again at her mention of Freddie. Carefully sitting on the bed Charlotte moved the baby in her arms so he was laying across her right shoulder, freeing her left hand to pull Ada close to her. For the next little while Charlotte stroked Ada's hair while she cried into her side.

Eventually Ada's sobbing ceased and Charlotte realised she had cried herself to sleep. Moving slowly she got off the bed and placed the baby into the bassinet on the floor. Once the baby was tucked in she did the same to his mother, covering her with a threadbare blanket.

Both occupants of the room asleep, Charlotte decided to make herself a cup of tea. In the small kitchen area it quickly became clear that Ada had not been eating much besides stale bread for the last few days. Wondering how things had become so fucked up Charlotte unpacked the basket Polly had given her and found basic groceries that she put away.

While she waited for Ada to wake up, Charlotte read a book she had found, that must have belonged to Freddie as it was on the communist teachings of Karl Marx.

Charlotte had read a sizeable chunk of the book when Ada began shifting and turning as she woke up. "Did Tommy send you?" She sleepily asked from the bed.

"He asked me to come. But I wanted to come anyway." Charlotte closed the book and placed it on the table, glancing over to the bed she saw Ada had sat up. "You need to come home Ada."

"I don't wanna be anywhere near him."

"You need to trust me, Tommy did not shop Freddie."

Ada's voice sounded tired as she asked. "How can you defend him?"

Knowing it was for the best that Ada did not know the truth, Charlotte kept her answer vague. "I can't say why or who it was. You don't need or want to get involved in that business, believe me. But Tommy has a plan to get Freddie out of jail."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Come home Ada. If not for you, for that baby." She indicated to the bassinet with her head.

"I just…."

"You don't need to decide right away, but it will help to have people around you."

"I'll think about it."

Knowing she was going to get no further in convincing her to come home she decided to change the subject. "Now, have you thought of a name?"

"Freddie said about calling him Freddie junior but I dunno…" She trailed off as she stared at the baby.

"I'm surprised he didn't suggest Karl or Lenin." She joked, snorting slightly.

"I do like the name Karl." Ada admitted her cheeks turning red.

Charlotte laughed aloud at Ada's admission, but quickly clapped her hands over her mouth to not wake the baby up. "Karl Throne…..At least his father would be happy."

"He would."

Charlotte stayed with Ada for another hour or so, making sure the new mother had eaten before she left.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Lottie."

Hearing someone call her she looked up questioningly from the books to see Polly stood in the office door.

"You are going to want to see this." Polly said in answer to her silent question. Polly's voice conveyed a malicious tone of glee that Charlotte knew promised trouble.

Following Polly into the kitchen of number six, Charlotte saw a man was sat at the table with his back to them. As she got nearer she slowed down recognising him to be Arthur Shelby senior. Internally cursing the universe for sending the eldest Shelby to them at such a delicate time. Charlotte knew why Polly wanted her to bare witness to the eldest Shelby's reunion with his sons. It had been a difficult few months when Arthur Shelby walked out of the house without a backwards glance.

"Ahh, whose this?" Arthur Senior narrowed his eyes at her, as he tried to place her face. "Charlotte Hawthorne!" He exclaimed. "Or is it Shelby now? You have become a fine specimen of a woman."

"It's still Miss Hawthorne, Mr Shelby." Charlotte asked, noticing John and Finn where both stood silently on the other side of the room.

"Shame. No sense that son of mine." He responded while still lewdly staring at her.

"That's about the only thing we can agree on." Polly muttered next to her.

Arthur saved them from any more awkward conversation as he returned to the table with a sandwich on a plate. "Thank you. You are a good boy." Arthur senior said to Arthur junior.

Arthur senior bowed his head and put his hands together while Arthur sat down. Polly rolled her eyes while Charlotte looked across the small kitchen catching John's eye over the table. "Bless you, Father, for these bounties we are about to receive…"

Polly put her arm on the fire place. "Jesus Christ."

Arthur senior glared at Polly. "Please, woman, not in vain." He snapped as he made the sign of the Holy Father.

"Finish your sandwich and sling your hook."

Arthur senior picked up the bread knife in what Charlotte could only describe as a threat, pointing it at Polly. "Pollyanna." He waved the knife around as he continued. "I am the guest of the head of this family," He pointed the bread knife in Arthur's direction. "So why don't you maybe tend to your mangle or your scuttle?"

Charlotte put a hand on Polly's shoulder to stop her from attacking the senior Shelby.

John who had remained silent chose to speak up. "The head of the family aint here."

Arthur senior jerked around in his chair to scowl at John before turning his gaze back to Arthur who began nervously rapping his knuckles on the table.

"Tommy, he sometimes helps me with business, dad." Charlotte could have scoffed at Arthur's admission, Tommy was clearly the head of the business. Since he took over the running of it several months ago they had actually begun making money.

At that moment the back door opened and non-other than Tommy walked in. "Well, speak of the devil." Arthur senior put the bread knife down on the table. Standing up he asked Tommy. "How are you son?"

Charlotte was very aware of Tommy's feelings on his father. Neither of them spoke of their parents often, but she had been there ten years ago when Arthur senior walked out leaving them all behind. Tommy had often told her in those early days how he would never break bread again with the man who abandoned his own family. Tommy's feelings had obviously not changed as he shook his head at Arthur senior. "Get out."

Arthur senior looked taken aback at Tommy's reaction. "Come on, son." He held his arms out as he added. "I'm a changed man."

Tommy shook his head again. "This family needed you ten years ago and you walked out on us."

Arthur senior licked his lips preparing to defend himself but Tommy snapped. "Not now. Get out of this house. "

"Tommy, his different…." Arthur junior protested.

"Shut up." Tommy barked.

Arthur senior obviously realising he would not be able to win around Tommy, picked his hat up as he prepared to leave. "It's alright son. Arthur Shelby never stays where he is not welcome" Turning to Charlotte and Polly he added. "Quite something you've become." Charlotte wasn't sure if his comment was meant for her or Polly. Arthur senior began walking to the door, stopping only to ruffle Finn on the head as he walked past. "Bye son."

Finn peered around the corner to watch him leave but John pulled him back. A tense silence settled around the kitchen while they waited for the oldest Shelby to leave. Tommy puts his hands into his waist coat pockets while John shifts from foot to foot.

Once the slamming of the door signalled his departure Arthur pleaded. "His our dad."

Tommy sighed. "He's a selfish bastard."

"You calling someone a selfish bastard, that's a bit rich, Tommy, I mean thanks to you, were already down a bloody sister."

Tommy snapped his gaze to Arthur. "You want to see him, Arthur?" He pointed his finger at the door. "You want to see him? You go with him."

Arthur stared at the door then jumped out of the chair storming down the hallway, Finn followed him, dodging John's attempt to pull him back again.

"Finn." Polly called after him.

"Leave him Poll. He is old enough to learn his lesson."

"Why has he decided to come back now?" Polly wondered aloud.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Charlotte replied

At Polly's blank expression, Tommy answered. "He wants money Poll."

"He must have heard about how well business was going." John added.

"That bastard deserves nothing." Polly spat out, the rest of the occupants of the kitchen nodding in agreement with her.

They lapsed into a tense silence, each thinking about the repercussions of Arthur snr being back. "John." Tommy finally said nodding to his brother. John must have known what Tommy wanted as the two began to move towards the back door.

"Where are you going now?" Polly asked.

"This is a complication."

"I assume you want me to keep an eye out for Arthur." Charlotte tiredly guessed.

"I need to sort some business. Will I see you later?"

"Depends on how late you get back." Tommy seemed happy enough with her response as he did not slam the door when he and John left.

"Well fuck me." Polly moaned as she sat down.

Charlotte copied her, placing her head into her hands. "Just what we need another male Shelby."

"Drink?" Polly offered.

"Thanks, I need it."

Polly found two glasses and a bottle of gin. Pouring them both half a glass she sat back down. "You forgiven Tommy?"

"Not exactly. I know he didn't shop Freddie but I am worried that all his scheming is going to land him or the rest of us in jail."

"I assume he has sworn you to secrecy." Polly leant back in her chair, pulling her cigarette case out.

"I wouldn't betray his trust." Charlotte took a mouthful of her gin, hoping to clear the sour taste in her mouth from Arthur Snr's visit.

Polly lit her cigarette before she spoke. "I'm not asking you too."

"I can't tell you what he is up to but he is planning to help Freddie. He also asked me to see Ada."

"How's Ada? Also how on earth is he gonna help Freddie?" Polly sipped at her own drink.

She drank some more of her gin before answering. "She needs help Poll. She looked tired and thinner than normal. As for Freddie the less you know the better."

"Where is she?"

"She is still in that bedsit Freddie had them in."

Polly exhaled a cloud of smoke. "I'll pay her a visit."

"I need to get back to work."

Charlotte walked past Polly who stopped her with a hand on her arm. "He needs you, you know that right."

"I know he needs me, I'm still deciding if he wants me." She replied before going back to her office.

 **XXXXXXX**

Later that afternoon, Charlotte was walking through the Shelby's kitchen when she heard John's two sons arguing with Esme. "I won't do it!" Joe was yelling, stamping his feet.

Walking into the living room Charlotte took in the sight of Esme attempting to get the younger boys to put shoes on. "Joe, Andy listen to your mother." She chastised both boys.

"She is not my mummy." Joe snapped, both boys and Esme turning to her.

Incensed that Joe would talk to her or Esme in such a tone, Charlotte coldly replied. "Joseph Shelby you take that back. I know she won't replace your mother but she is going to try her hardest to look after you. You need to respect her."

Joe had the decency to look suitable sorry as he mumbled. "I'm sorry Lottie please don't tell me dad...I…"

Charlotte decided to interrupt him and defuse the situation before the boys got even more upset. "Joe, apologise to your mother, put your new shoes on and go out and play."

"I'm sorry." Joe stammered to Esme before adding. "Mum."

"It's ok." Esme quietly responded.

The two boys raced to put their new shoes on. "Run along now." Charlotte instructed once they had finished tying their laces.

Both women watched the two boys run out of the house. Esme wrapped her arms around herself as they did so. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have interfered." Charlotte spoke without turning to the other woman.

"The kids hate me." Esme replied as she practically collapsed onto the sofa in frustration. "I have nieces and nephews, I know what to do with children, but they just wont…"

Charlotte knew Esme needed to vent. Sitting the in the arm chair she interrupted the younger woman. "They don't hate you, they just need time to adjust. It's been tough for them losing their mum and then Lizzie."

Esme's face snapped up to meet Charlotte's at the mention of Lizzie. "John had another woman?"

Knowing she needed to be careful in what she said, Charlotte attempted to reassure Esme. "Had, not anymore."

They lapsed into silence for a moment. Esme seemed to want to say something but kept opening and closing her mouth. Finally she said. "John and the kids talk about you allot."

Charlotte internally signed knowing herself and Esme would need to have this conversation at some point. "I spend a lot of time helping out when I can. John tries but he doesn't always know what children need."

"John says you knew his first wife."

"Me and Martha were close friends."

Esme paused again before asking her next question. "What was she like?"

Charlotte couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory of her friend. "Kind, funny, patient, lord knows she needed to be to put up with John. She was a good mother and I am sure given time you will be as well."

"What happened to her?" Esme asked quietly.

"Spanish flu, she was pregnant with Martha jr." Charlotte heard her tone turn more sombre as she added. "John came back from France a widower with three young children to raise."

"I didn't…"

Turning to Esme she attempted to reassure the younger woman she had not upset her. "He hides it well. It was a tough time for everyone."

They slipped into silence again, until Esme broke it once again. "What about you?"

Not sure what Esme meant Charlotte queried. "What about me?"

"Polly says you trained as a nurse."

Charlotte cursed Polly and her big mouth. "I was a VAD. Its Ada's fault I trained in the first place."

"Sounds like an interesting story."

"For another day." Charlotte responded as Esme subconsciously rubbed her stomach. Not wanting to reveal too much of her own heartache she decided to change the subject. "Tommy tells me you're in a spot of trouble."

Esme rubbed her stomach again. "I thought I loved 'im. When I told him I was expecting, he left." Esme shrugged her shoulders in acceptance, before adding. "My brothers will kill him if they ever find him."

"That's too often the case." Charlotte stated.

Esme hesitated again before speaking. "When we was with Ada I overheard something." Charlotte nodded that she should go on. "You told her about someone called Charlie."

Charlotte felt like she had been slapped. "Charlie was my son." She quickly said before correcting herself. "Mine and Tommy's son."

Esme must have realised what had happened. "I am sorry."

"The wounds are healing."

Esme must have realised it was a taboo subject as she changed the topic. "John's says you're really important to the family."

"I keep the books." Charlotte acknowledged not sure how much Esme knew about the family business.

"Is there a job I can do?"

"We would have to ask Tommy." Seeing the hope in the younger girl's eyes she enquired. "How is your adding and subtracting?"

Esme's smile dropped slightly. "I didn't do proper schooling, but my dad taught us sums."

Charlotte knew there would be something Esme could do around the shop. "Leave it with me."

"It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Has John left you copped up in that house all day?" Esme nodded her head in answer. Charlotte rolled her eyes at John's stupidity. "Pillock." She muttered under her breath, loud enough for Esme to hear as the gypsy, laughed in answer. Charlotte spent the next couple of hours getting to know Esme, they were soon joined by Polly and the rest of the bottle of gin.

As a result of the gin, Charlotte had decided to stay in Tommy's bed that night. She had been watching the clock until almost midnight when she must have fallen asleep, the soft opening of the door waking her up.

"You're back late." She whispered half asleep.

Tommy closed the door behind him and began undressing in the dark. "My business took longer than I thought."

Undressed, Tommy sat on the edge of the bed. The curtains were not fully closed and a small amount of pale moonlight lit up the blood on Tommy's neck. Suddenly feeling more awake Charlotte asked. "Have you been fighting?"

Tommy must have realised where she was looking as he quickly wiped the blood away. "Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."

Charlotte cursed herself as she yawned. Wanting to question Tommy about his evening but also wanting to slip back into sleep she decided to leave the subject alone for now. "I need to talk to you in morning." She said as she moved over in the bed to make room for Tommy.

"Ok." Tommy answered while he laid down, pulling her into his arms. "I'm glad you stayed."

Charlotte didn't answer, content to snuggle closer to Tommy's warm body. As she began drifting off to sleep again she could faintly smell a citrus perfume, which Charlotte thought was odd as neither she nor Polly wore that kind of perfume. Before she could think too much however, exhaustion caught up with her and Charlotte fell asleep in Tommy's arms.


End file.
